


В ритме сердца

by Hasegava_Uki, named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Drunk Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fisting, Frottage, HQ!! MiniBang 2017, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Phone Sex, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, idol culture, japanese idol au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 56,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: Цукишима Кей — бывший член популярнейшего в Японии бойзбенда — продолжает свою карьеру айдола в качестве актера и модели. Разрыв отношений с обожаемой публикой медиа-звездой накануне запуска очередного телепроекта грозит ему крайне неприятными последствиями. В этот момент агентство Укай заключает договор о сотрудничестве с агентством Некома.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to the beat of my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534033) by [kittebasu (chanyeol)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeol/pseuds/kittebasu). 



> Беты - [MsFlaffy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy), [Anri_Kohaku](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku)  
> Иллюстратор - [Marmaladica](http://marmaladica.tumblr.com/)

Звонок — громкий, раздражающий, противный — вырывает Кея из сна. Хуже и быть не может. Он перекатывается на живот и тянется к столику, пытаясь ухватить телефон и чертыхаясь под нос. Пальцы несколько раз соскальзывают с проклятого экрана, прежде чем ему все же удается стянуть мобильный на постель. Не открывая глаз, Кей принимает звонок, просто надавив на кнопку. 

— Надеюсь, кто-то умер, — бормочет он. Голос звучит приглушенно из-за подушки, но неразборчивость слов — не помеха общему смыслу.

— Ага, — говорит Кагеяма так зло и мрачно, словно это его утром подняли из могилы. Впрочем, по мнению Кея, Кагеяма всегда такой. — Твоя репутация, засранец. Ямагучи полдня пытается тебе дозвониться, чтобы узнать, в чем дело.

— Не может он мне полдня звонить. — Кей наугад пытается включить громкую связь и надеется, что получилось. — Ты меня разбудил. Еще рано. Так что весь день впереди, твое величество. — Даже уставший и разобранный, Кей всегда находит силы цеплять своего бывшего одногруппника. Неважно, что у него нет возможности увидеть желаемый результат — отвратительно-хмурую физиономию Кагеямы. — Чего ты хотел, Король?

— Во-первых, уже десять вечера, — цедит Кагеяма. — А во-вторых, ты во всех новостях.

— Во всех новостях по какому поводу? — Кей сдается, перекатывается обратно на спину и тянется за очками. Одеяло сползает, открывая прохладному воздуху доступ к обнаженной коже, и Кея передергивает. — Что я такого сделал?

— Похоже, этим утром ты, как обычно, был очаровашкой! — Кей кривится, когда недовольное ворчание Кагеямы сменяется голосом Хинаты, сейчас звучащим, как вой сирены. — Несколько фанатов засняли твою девушку — или нет, наверное, твою бывшую девушку, — которая после бранча плакала у ресторана, куда всего за двадцать минут до этого вы входили вместе!

— О. — Кей моргает; сквозь заляпанные отпечатками линзы очков потолок кажется размытым, и еще жутко болит голова. Дерьмовый вечер. Идеальное завершение обычной дерьмовой недели.

— Клеветники и сплетники прямо-таки заходятся в экстазе, — продолжает Кагеяма, очевидно снова получая доступ к собственному телефону. — Хотя это даже клеветой нельзя назвать, потому что большинство лишь обсуждает, какой ты козел и придурок, то есть дают объективную оценку…

— Не стоит бросаться камнями, спрятавшись в стеклянном доме, — перебивает Кей и слышит, как Хината начинает хихикать. Крайне неподобающе для двадцатишестилетнего. — Так или иначе, это не их дело. Мы расстались. В чем проблема?

— Ты оставил ее плакать возле ресторана посреди бела дня. В декабре. Совершенно одну, — медленно проговаривает Кагеяма. — А она, на секундочку, наш Национальный Ангел. Так что ты у нас теперь главный говнюк столетия, даже несмотря на то, что твои боевые фанаты уже вовсю придумывают в твиттере оправдания твоей тупости.

Кей вздыхает и трет лицо: кожа по-прежнему гладкая, хотя он не брился уже пару дней. 

— Твой дом все такой же стеклянный, как и минуту назад, Король.

— По крайней мере, моя частная жизнь остается частной. — Легко вообразить кислую физиономию, с какой Кагеяма это произносит. Кей закатывает глаза. — Назови хотя бы один случай, когда тебе позвонили из утреннего шоу с просьбой прокомментировать мой дерьмовый характер, Цукишима?

Кей сглатывает.

— Не знаю, зачем им понадобилось твое мнение. Все знают, что мы не ладим. — Он едко улыбается, хотя никто этого не видит. — Этим мы и знамениты.

— Ну да, ну да, — снова встревает Хината, подтверждая подозрения Кея, что Кагеяма тоже включил громкую связь. — Но мы же работали в одной группе целых — сколько? — десять лет! Неудивительно, что им интересно узнать наше мнение.

— И откуда в тебе столько энергии? Отвратительно.

— Я не виноват, что ты снова не в духе! — Он почти слышит, как Хината показывает ему язык.

— Ты такой храбрый, когда говоришь по телефону, коротышка, — Кей тяжело вздыхает и наконец берет мобильный в руки. Рядом с зеленой иконкой вызова мигают пятнадцать пропущенных звонков, и он готов поспорить, что они делятся поровну между Укаем, Тадаши и Такедой. — Ладно, серьезно, насколько все плохо?

— Почти все, с кем ты когда-нибудь срался, сейчас сбиваются в стаю, — голос Кагеямы звучит… ну, если бы Кей не знал его, решил бы, что тот раздражен сильнее обычного — из-за Кея или еще чего-то. Глупость какая. Они с Кагеямой едва терпят друг друга. — Предзаказы твоего нового альбома отменяются. Об остальном надо спрашивать Такеду, потому что я не в курсе. Мне это известно лишь потому, что все уже достали выпрашивать комментарии.

— И что ты им сказал? — Кей садится, почесывая голый живот. В комнате очень холодно. Почти так же холодно, как утром в ресторане, когда он стоял перед Намецу, а она смотрела на него огромными неверящими глазами. Рука Кея непроизвольно комкает простыню. — Наверное, опять обозвал меня мудаком и огреб от Укая за то, что не следишь за языком.

— Я сказал, что ничего не знаю и надо дождаться твоей части истории. — Кагеяма замолкает, а потом неохотно добавляет: — Версии Намецу, кстати, тоже никто не знает. Она ничего не рассказала, как и ее агентство. В общем, нет ничего, кроме этих беспонтовых фанатских видео, когда она сидела на бордюре у ресторана и плакала.

«Отлично», — думает Кей, стараясь не обращать внимания на скребущее изнутри чувство вины. 

— Окей.

— Эй, Цукишима, — говорит Хината, немного понижая голос, в котором слышится нервная дрожь — совсем как перед выступлениями в те времена, когда они только дебютировали в качестве группы, — ты же не… Говорят, ты ей изменил, или что она беременна от тебя, или что ты все это время был влюблен в Ячи-чан, или еще что. Но это ведь все неправда, да?

Кей молчит какое-то время, специально выдерживая паузу, пока Хината не начинает сбивчиво выдвигать еще больше версий и задавать новые вопросы.

— Конечно, это неправда, — наконец бесцветно говорит он, заставляя Хинату заткнуться. — Ячи? Серьезно? Намецу и я просто… расстались. Отношения заканчиваются. Не понимаю, почему люди раздувают из этого такую проблему.

— Потому что эти отношения были публичными, — говорит Кагеяма и, черт, звучит совсем как Сугавара. Это просто бесит: Кагеяма повзрослел, а сам Кей во многом остается прежним. — Она — известная актриса, ты — бывший член одной из самых продаваемых айдол-групп в Японии, и вы порвали публично.

— Она не оставила мне выбора, — говорит Кей и сразу, пока его не попросили объясниться, добавляет со вздохом: — Я сейчас позвоню Такеде.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Кагеяма. — Поверить не могу, что ты ответил именно на мой звонок, а не его или Ямагучи. Чему обязан?

— Нашему общему невезению, — говорит Кей. — Бывай, Король.

— Прекрати называть меня так, — огрызается Кагеяма — слишком агрессивно, как, впрочем, всегда, — и вешает трубку.

Кей со вздохом откладывает телефон, поднимается и вылезает из постели. Он чувствует себя как с похмелья, хотя ничего не пил. Руки и ноги налиты тяжестью, словно он отработал целое шоу в Токио Доум, а не проспал полдня после расслабленного бранча. Кей ковыляет в гостиную, падает на диван, сворачивается там и после недолгого колебания берет в руки пульт вместо сценария новой дорамы, безобидно лежащего рядом. 

Конечно, этого нет в главных новостях, Кей не настолько известен. Не то что Намецу. Но как только он переключается на развлекательный канал, сразу натыкается на то, что искал. Хотя изображение с камеры на смартфоне дергается, это совершенно точно Намецу — сидит совсем одна, вздернув дрожащие плечи и спрятав лицо на коленях. Кей крепче вцепляется в пульт и заставляет себя досмотреть видео до конца: в кадре появляется машина ее агента, останавливается у тротуара, и Намецу усаживают в салон. 

Голос за кадром рассказывает о видео, но Кей едва слышит. Он вспоминает, как прошлым вечером Намецу положила свою маленькую ладошку ему на запястье, и снова чувствует себя виноватым за то, в чем совершенно нет его вины. Не должно быть, во всяком случае. Он никогда ничего не обещал и не ожидал, что Намецу захочет чего-то большего. 

Телефон, оставшийся в спальне, снова начинает звонить. Кей с тоской смотрит на дверь, ведущую в его личную студию.

— Гадство, — говорит он и кое-как слезает с дивана, чтобы ответить на звонок, прекрасно понимая: вне зависимости от того, кто звонит, разговор будет непростым.

 

***

Кей и Намецу Май, звезда агентства талантов «Железная стена» и официальная обладательница титула японской Соседской Девчонки, начали встречаться больше двух лет назад, через три недели после финального выступления Карасуно. Кей довольно живо помнит весь тот месяц: приготовления к прощальным концертам, репетиции до четырех утра, которые заканчивались тем, что они с Тадаши уходили на крышу агентства выпить холодного чаю, и пот стыл на коже в ночном осеннем воздухе. 

— Чем потом займешься, Цукки? — как-то спросил его Тадаши, вытягиваясь рядом.

Ага, подумал Кей, вот они и затронули эту тему. Он ничего не говорил о том, как видит свое будущее после Карасуно. Кей в принципе знал, кто чем планирует заниматься после роспуска группы, всегда понимал, что ждет каждого из них, — их пристрастия и склонности были очевидны. Кагеяму, который мог петь, танцевать и вообще отработать целое шоу в одиночку, ждало продолжение его звездной карьеры: сольные концерты и синглы в первой десятке, дискомфорт сплетен и скандалов, в которых никогда нет и толики правды. Сугавара и Хината с их талантом общения с людьми были прирожденными ведущими развлекательных шоу, а Нишиноя и Танака не раз и не два упоминали, что хотели бы заняться продюсированием. Савамура собирался в университет, хотя давно вышел из студенческого возраста, а Азумане в редкие свободные часы уже начал заниматься с подающими надежды юными звездами. Кей совсем не удивился бы, если бы Тадаши пошел по стопам Азумане, хотя сам втайне всегда считал, что из того выйдет очень неплохой менеджер — такой, как Такеда.

Он краем глаза посмотрел на Тадаши, нервно облизнул губы и, глядя на звезды, вздохнул.

— Лягу спать, — сказал он, и Тадаши засмеялся, прикрывая рот ладонью, а когда снова посмотрел на Кея, вокруг глаз собрались улыбчивые морщинки.

— Я имею в виду, вообще. Кажется, мы этим всю жизнь занимались. — Тадаши пожевал нижнюю губу. — Я подумал, может, пойти в университет или что-то вроде, как Савамура. Или я бы хотел стать… — он замолчал, и Кей снова вздохнул. — Ну, может, менеджером. Я, конечно, еще какое-то время буду оставаться айдолом, но…

Кей усмехнулся, чувствуя легкое самодовольство от правильной догадки.

— Ага, — сказал он. — Было бы совсем неплохо. Ты и сейчас любишь поруководить.

— Неправда, — возразил Тадаши. — Я просто беспокоюсь. — Он толкнул Кея ногой. — Так что насчет тебя?

— Актером, думаю, — наконец сказал Кей, растирая ладонями бедра: прохлада осеннего воздуха в конце концов пересилила жар в мышцах после танцевальной репетиции.

Тадаши посмотрел с удивлением, а потом медленно, задумчиво кивнул.

— Я, кажется… понимаю. Тебе уже что-то предлагали?

Предлагали. Несколько сериалов и полнометражный фильм. Он не знал, что выберет для него Укай, но ни одна из предложенных ролей отторжения не вызывала. Все это были главные мужские роли — либо мужественные и малоэмоциональные, либо «плохие парни». С таким он вполне способен был справиться. Для начала, во всяком случае. 

— Это лучше, чем то, что обычно делают айдолы.

— Не знаю, Цукки, — улыбаясь, ответил Тадаши. — Мне кажется, в последнее время ведущие как-то потеплели к твоей роли безжизненного тела в своих ток-шоу. 

— Заткнись, — сухо буркнул Кей, но произнести это достаточно серьезно у него не получилось. Он знал, что был не самым общительным и обаятельным членом Карасуно. — Актерам нет необходимости быть душой эстрадных шоу, если они чего-то стоят.

— Ага, — согласился Тадаши, а потом еще раз окинул Кея оценивающим взглядом. — А ты чего-нибудь стоишь?

Кей усмехнулся, и на том вопрос был исчерпан до тех пор, пока в конце недели, во время последней репетиции в костюмах к нему не подошел Укай.

— Короче, расклад такой, — сказал он, глядя Кею прямо в глаза. — У тебя характер одичавшего кота, — Кей моргнул, выбитый из колеи таким заявлением, и Укай откашлялся, — что, мне кажется, не так уж плохо. Во всяком случае, до сих пор это работало на тебя, потому что ты у нас «серьезный артист» и все такое. Но.

— Но? — Кей тоже прислонился к стене, не обращая внимания на неприятный хруст, издаваемый стразами и перьями, которыми был украшен костюм.

— Но старик, — и Кей представил непреклонную физиономию деда Укая, — не уверен, что этой твоей привлекательности хватит надолго. Сам понимаешь, японский шоу-бизнес — это не только талант.

Кей сглотнул.

— Это такой способ сказать мне, что я должен улыбаться на завтрашнем выступлении? — Он вскинул бровь, чувствуя себя неуютно без очков. Ему никогда не позволяли надевать их на сцену. Сейчас за ними было бы гораздо удобнее скрыть то, что могли выдать его глаза. — Просто это наше последнее шоу. Так не все ли равно?

— Улыбаться? — фыркнул Укай. — Не, в чудеса я не верю. И говорю все это не для того, чтобы выбить у тебя почву из-под ног, парень, извини. Ты меня знаешь не первый год, я тебе как тренер. Просто хотел предупредить, что вечером мы планируем передать СМИ информацию о твоем новом рекламном контракте. Так что если завтра на пресс-конференции тебя спросят об этом, просто кивни и скажи, что счастлив представлять любимый бренд, хорошо?

— Мой новый… рекламный контракт. — Кею очень хотелось провести рукой по волосам, но они были сплошь залиты гелем. Да и без укладки это уже было не так приятно, как раньше — до многократного перекрашивания в светлого блондина. Если бы в свои шестнадцать он мог взглянуть на себя нынешнего, вряд ли узнал бы. — А что за контракт? Реклама чего?

Губы Укая изогнулись в кривой усмешке.

— Контракт с Ato, маркой одежды. Они хотят нанять тебя для рекламы повседневной одежды, спортивных свитеров, может, каких-нибудь модных костюмов. В общем, ничего такого, чего бы ты не носил. — Он смерил Кея взглядом. — Во всяком случае, ничего общего с твоим сегодняшним прикидом.

— А, так вы позаботились об этом рекламном контракте, чтобы дать мне еще одну возможность продемонстрировать некий более приемлемый для айдола характер. — Заметив все еще насмешливо приподнятый уголок рта, Кей посмотрел на Укая с сомнением. — Почему у вас такое выражение лица? Или именно там мне нужно будет улыбаться?

— Ну, не знаю, — сказал Укай. — Но точно знаю, что ты будешь сниматься в роликах и фотосессиях с Намецу Май.

— С кем? — Конечно, Кей знал, кто она такая. Айдол, актриса, звезда развлекательных шоу — любимица всей Японии. — Что за лотерею я выиграл?

— Она сама попросила тебя в партнеры, — сказал Укай.

Кей, не зная, что думать по этому поводу, просто вздохнул и принял информацию к сведению. Все они внесли свой вклад в съемку рекламы, так что в этом не было ничего нового. Хината благодаря популярности своей ярко-рыжей шевелюры уже несколько лет подряд продавал краску для волос. Сугавара в прошлом месяце снялся в сотне роликов, рекламирующих упакованные торты; возвращаясь домой, в общежитие, он всякий раз выглядел так, словно вот-вот впадет в сахарную кому. Так что Кей вполне мог вынести несколько съемок в стильных толстовках, особенно если это улучшит его репутацию без необходимости перекраивать личность.

— Это все?

— Все, — ответил Укай. — Цукишима, отнесись к этому серьезно. Ты, конечно, можешь продолжать играть господина Стоика, но публика быстро от тебя устанет. Нужно дать им намек на что-то еще. 

— А если этого чего-то нет? — Кей осторожно почесал шею, следя за Укаем.

— Я знаю тебя больше половины твоей жизни, Цукки, — ответил тот, используя старое прозвище Кея, которое он давно уже перерос. — Оно всегда было. Ты стал таким, только когда… — Укай замолчал, обрывая сам себя. Все всегда замолкали. Никогда не могли договорить. — В общем, давай покажем немного больше того увлеченного мальчишки, который так стремился попасть в шоу-биз, окей?

Кей долго смотрел на Укая, потом безучастно захлопал ресницами.

— Так сойдет?

Укай расхохотался, хватаясь за живот.

— Ага. Вполне.

А потом был их концерт, собравший полный Токио Доум, и члены Карасуно кланялись, в последний раз стоя на сцене плечом к плечу. Кей чувствовал себя опустошенным и, возможно, немного потерянным, хотя никогда не признал бы этого в присутствии открыто плачущего Хинаты, шмыгающих носами Танаки и Нишинои и тесно обнявшихся Сугавары, Савамуры и Азумане.

— Так странно, что все закончилось, — сказал, слегка наклоняясь к нему, Тадаши.

— Давно пора, — пробормотал Кей в ответ, хотя оба знали, что он так не думает.

Так что Цукишима Кей, который встретил Намецу Май на площадке для их первой совместной съемки рекламы Ato, был неприкаянным, слегка апатичным и понятия не имел, что думать о своей будущей партнерше.

— Вы такой же симпатичный, как и на фото в вашем портфолио, — первое, что она сказала ему, улыбнувшись и коротко поклонившись. На ее щеках заиграли ямочки. — Позаботьтесь обо мне, Цукишима-сан.

— Конечно, — ответил Кей, кланяясь в ответ. 

Она недоуменно вскинула брови, а потом, смеясь, почти вприпрыжку вернулась к визажисту.

Временами Намецу напоминала ему Хинату — своей энергичностью, тем, как радостно и открыто общалась со всеми, — но чаще и в более важных вещах была больше похожа на Тадаши. Она поддразнивала и подталкивала Кея, заставляя отвечать, реагировать, но никогда не злоупотребляла его терпением. Так что после нескольких фотосессий и последовавших за ними роликов и промо-конференций он стал воспринимать ее, как Ячи, то есть как друга, пусть друзей заводил и не слишком охотно.

Их реклама пользовалась успехом, а фанаты судачили о том, какие они красивые, когда стоят рядом, — парни представляли себя на месте Кея, девушки — на месте Намецу. Кей получал хорошие отзывы онлайн и в социальных сетях. Писали, что он ведет себя очень естественно, когда идет по улице вместе с Намецу, и восторгались его так называемой более мягкой стороной. 

— Это смешно, — заявил он Ячи, когда та показала ему журнальную статью с рассуждениями о том, встречаются Кей и Намецу или нет. — Конечно, нет.

— Просто с ней ты такой предупредительный и милый, — объяснила Ячи. — Никто никогда не видел тебя таким.

— Разве с тобой я веду себя иначе? — Он поправил очки и принялся гонять палочками еду по тарелке, размышляя о статье и своем фото в ней с лицом, обрамленным сердечками. Раньше ему не приходилось иметь дела со сплетнями о своей личной жизни, и он не хотел, чтобы что-то менялось.

— Но никто ведь этого не знает. Нам редко случается появляться в одном месте для продвижения новых альбомов. — Ячи отбросила волосы с лица. Для их нового музыкального клипа она тоже была блондинкой, как и Танака Саеко. — У нас… разная аудитория. Как бы то ни было, ты улыбался ей в той последней рекламе. Хината даже пытался это заснять.

— Ничего подобного, — ответил Кей, хмуря брови. — Это клевета.

— Когда мы были детьми, ты постоянно улыбался. — Она мило сморщила носик. — Но неважно. Сплетни все равно закончатся, когда закончится контракт с Ato. Даже если не они пустили этот слух, то явно его поддерживают.

— Естественно, — ответил Кей, и этот вопрос тоже был исчерпан.

На их последней фотосессии для рекламы модной летней линии Ato Намецу стояла рядом, опираясь на его руку и вызывающе вздернув подбородок. Длинные темные волосы каскадом падали ей на плечи, а фотограф поправлял позу Кея — угол плеч и постановку ног.

— Мы должны начать встречаться, — как ни в чем не бывало сказала Намецу, пока они менялись местами, и от неожиданности Кей потерял равновесие, слишком резко обернувшись к ней. Она рассмеялась и протянула ему руку. — Я имею в виду, для вида.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. — Кей расправил складки на рубашке и принял нужную позу. Но Намецу все улыбалась, и он вскинул бровь.

— Цукишима Кей, будь моим бойфрендом — для публики. — Она подтолкнула его локтем. — Не пожалеешь.

— Нет, — ответил Кей, а она просто продолжала смеяться, обнимая его за талию для следующего плана.

Когда объявили перерыв на обед, Намецу села напротив за узкий столик, предназначенный для съемочной группы. На ее тарелке громоздились полбутерброда и штук двадцать печенек. 

— Послушай меня, — сказала она. — Сейчас мне очень нужен парень — ходить на премьеры фильмов, да и вообще, прекратить оголтелые слухи о том, кто же мой бойфренд. Все только об этом и говорят, фанаты и журналисты проходу не дают. А ты, Цукишима Кей, мог бы использовать себе во благо ту доброжелательность, с какой принимают меня. — Она опустила голову. — И еще странно, что ты никогда ни с кем не встречался и сплетен про тебя никаких нет. А ведь даже имя вашего маленького рыжего милашки то и дело упоминают рядом с именами некоторых начинающих айдолов! Так что это был бы беспроигрышный сценарий, не находишь?

Кей знал, что говорят о нем в фанатской тусовке. «Цукишима слишком холоден, чтобы встречаться с кем-нибудь» — еще не самый худший вариант. Другие комментарии были не такими безобидными. Он мог сколько угодно делать вид, что ему нет до них дела, но в долгосрочной перспективе вполне отдавал себе отчет, что его альбомы продаются благодаря женской части аудитории. А все фотографии, на которых они с Тадаши держатся за руки во время концерта, ничего не значат в сравнении с реальными подозрениями такого рода.

— За исключением того, что нам придется проводить больше времени вместе, — заметил Кей, стараясь сохранить непроницаемое выражение. Но мысленно уже начал прикидывать, как лучше преподнести такую возможность Такеде. 

В конце концов, он неплохо относился к Намецу и не собирался ни с кем встречаться на самом деле. Во всяком случае, пока был достаточно известен. Он собирался оставить это на потом, добившись всего, чего пообещал достичь. Тогда ему было тринадцать; он стоял на кухне перед родителями и, держа в руках предварительный контракт с агентством Укай, дерзко заявил, что уже все решил.

— Это, — не согласилась Намецу, — будет самым большим преимуществом.

Новость о том, что Цукишима Кей и Намецу Май встречаются, появилась во вторник. Кей был у Тадаши, и они ели жирную пиццу, в чем еще месяц назад им точно пришлось бы раскаиваться. Сидя на кухне, Тадаши включил радио с вечерним музыкальным шоу Ойкавы Тоору. Фоном звучала новая песня Некомы, привязчивая как черт знает что, и Кей непроизвольно выстукивал свободной рукой ее ритм на бедре, легко касаясь подушечками пальцев джинсовой ткани. Когда композиция закончилась, Ойкава перешел к чтению новостей светской хроники:

— А вот и кое-что забавное, — понизив голос, в своей знакомой манере нараспев начал он. — Цукишима-сан из Карасуно встречается с обладательницей титула Мисс Очарование Намецу Май! Какой восхитительный сюрприз! Оба агентства подтвердили новый статус их отношений! Красавица и Гринч, надо же! Итак, дорогие мои радиослушатели, что вы об этом думаете?

Тадаши, который как раз собирался откусить от своего куска пиццы, пару раз медленно, недоверчиво моргнул. 

— Серьезно?

Кей равнодушно моргнул в ответ.

— Ага, — ответил он и продолжил есть пиццу.

Тадаши слегка прищурился, глядя на него, и облизнул губы, подхватив прилипший кусочек сыра.

— А я всегда думал, ты… — казалось, он в последний момент передумал, остановившись на полуслове, и откусил такой огромный кусок, что продолжать разговор стало просто невозможно.

— Думал, я — что? — Кей осторожно положил пиццу на бумажную тарелку, которыми они всегда пользовались в таких случаях, потому что оба терпеть не могли мыть посуду.

Тадаши долго смотрел на него, тщательно пережевывая, потом, откашлявшись, ответил:

— Не хочешь ни с кем встречаться. И ты никогда не говорил, что тебе нравится Намецу.

— Ну, — протянул Кей. — Похоже, мы с ней встречаемся.

— Похоже? — Тадаши все еще не сводил с него глаз, и под его изучающим взглядом Кей чувствовал себя беззащитным.

— Разве ты не слышал, что сказал Ойкава? Это было официально объявлено.

— Его я прекрасно слышал. — Тадаши вздохнул и потянулся к своему стакану с колой. — По… поздравляю?

Кей ухмыльнулся в ответ, от всей души желая поскорее избавиться от неуютного чувства вины и горечи, поселившегося в животе и разделившего этим вечером кров с жирной, вкусной пиццей.

— Спасибо.

«Только для видимости», — так сказала Намецу. Кей сжал кулаки на коленях. Мотив песни Некомы, только что крутившийся в голове, растворился, уступая место мыслям о таком «простом и удобном» сценарии, потому что Кей уже знал или, во всяком случае, подозревал: нет ни единого шанса, что все будет так просто и легко, как кажется.

 

***

— И это прямо перед началом съемок новой дорамы! — Такеда только что волосы на себе не рвет. — А-а-а, как нехорошо! Люди отзывают предзаказы твоего диска!

— Кагеяма уже сказал мне об этом, — легко отвечает Кей, откидываясь на диване в кабинете Укая и наблюдая, как Такеда меряет шагами комнату, а Укай курит. — Мы ведь все равно не можем ничего изменить, не так ли? Что сделано, то сделано.

— Знаешь, — говорит Укай, — когда я согласился, что вы с Намецу Май станете публично встречаться, то думал, это пойдет на пользу твоему имиджу, а не похоронит его вообще. — Он проводит рукой по осветленным волосам и выдыхает дым. Тот ореолом повисает вокруг него. 

— Так и было, — отвечает Кей, стараясь не закашляться от дыма, хотя терпеть его не может. — Я не ожидал, что она захочет изменить правила.

— В любви нет правил, — замечает Такеда, но Укай прерывает его прежде, чем тот начнет фонтанировать классической поэзией.

— Нам придется уладить это. — Он вдавливает окурок в большую пепельницу из оранжевого стекла. — Тебе нужно будет сделать заявление. Что-нибудь о том, что ты понятия не имел, что она расплачется, когда уходил, и все такое. Даже если это ложь…

— Нет, я действительно не знал, что она так расстроится. — Кей сглатывает комок в горле и поднимает глаза к потолку, вспоминая, как Намецу крепко сжала его запястье и попросила подумать над тем, чтобы перевести их фиктивные отношения в настоящие. — Я не настолько бессердечен.

— А? — Укай очень внимательно смотрит на Кея. — Ты в порядке, мальчик?

— Когда вы уже перестанете называть меня мальчиком? Мне двадцать шесть.

— Мы слишком давно тебя знаем, — говорит Такеда, присаживаясь на другой диван. — Я был менеджером Карасуно еще до того, как вы выпустили свой первый альбом, а тебе тогда было — сколько, четырнадцать?

Кей облизывает губы.

— И все же, я уже взрослый, — упрямо говорит он. — А нам обязательно делать заявление? Это вообще-то моя личная жизнь.

— Ты и сам все прекрасно понимаешь, — отвечает Укай. — Цукишима, ты — айдол. И к тебе всегда будут проявлять повышенный интерес. Особенно раз уж девушка, которой ты разбил сердце, — Намецу Май. — Он начинает копаться в бумагах у себя на столе в поисках чего-то конкретного, находит список, составленный Такедой, и пробегает его глазами. — Так, просто чтобы мы были в курсе. Ты ей изменял? Есть что-то, о чем следует знать, прежде чем журналисты бросят нам это в лицо?

— Нет. Это было не… — Кей вздыхает. Хочется сказать: это было не по-настоящему. Во всяком случае, с его стороны. И никогда не могло быть, неважно, насколько сильно ему нравится Намецу — в каком-то смысле. — Я не собирался расставаться с ней. — Поколебавшись, он продолжает: — Я даже не был уверен, что мы расстались, пока ее агенты не заявили об этом несколько часов назад.

Объявление было весьма лаконичным: «Намецу Май и Цукишима Кей больше не встречаются». Кей и сейчас чувствует себя слегка ошарашенным, хотя после разговора с Кагеямой должен был ожидать чего-то подобного.

— Ты просто сияющий образчик того, как следует общаться с людьми, — сообщает ему Укай, а потом машет рукой, заканчивая разговор. — Иди домой, выспись хорошенько. У тебя очень плотное расписание на этой неделе, помнишь? Имей в виду, во время завтрашнего интервью нам придется буквально пройти сквозь строй журналистов. — Он громко вздыхает. — Вот серьезно, Цукишима, тебе обязательно надо было встречаться с самой популярной девушкой в Японии? 

Кей встает, оставляя Такеду и Укая решать, как минимизировать ущерб, и выходит в коридор. Он знает здание агентства Укай как свои пять пальцев — после стольких-то лет, проведенных здесь между встречами, репетициями и записью в студиях до самого рассвета. По ночам они все вместе играли здесь в прятки — Хината настаивал, и Кей неохотно соглашался. А еще сидел на полу возле аппаратной в ожидании записи, положив подбородок на колени, или на крыше вместе с Тадаши, где они разговаривали о таких вещах, которые не могли бы сказать никому другому. Он по-своему любит это здание, даже если тот факт, что вся его подростковая жизнь прошла здесь, сейчас вызывает протест. 

Кею не нужно смотреть по сторонам, когда он спускается в гараж, где его ждут машина и уединение. Вместо этого он скроллит в телефоне, проверяя, нет ли чего важного и успешно игнорируя штук пятьдесят сообщений от Савамуры, за каждым из которых читается явное «это Сугавара пишет с моего номера». Обычно люди стараются не попадаться ему на пути, даже если он смотрит, куда идет, и сейчас нет причин думать, что будет иначе. Кей прекрасно знает: его угрюмое лицо выглядит так же устрашающе, как всегда.

Так что он совершенно не ожидает, что налетит на кого-то со всего размаху. Телефон выпадает из рук, экран идет трещинами, и сам Кей не валится на пол только благодаря молниеносным рефлексам того, с кем столкнулся. Он ведет взглядом вдоль руки, удерживающей его за предплечье, — крупная ладонь, смуглая кожа — до широких плеч и изогнутых в усмешке губ и наконец встречается с парой темно-золотых глаз.

— Осторожно, — говорит незнакомец, и голос у него выше, чем ожидал Кей, но все же мягкий, растягивающий концовку фразы: — Ты же не хочешь упасть, правда?

Почувствовав, что может твердо стоять на ногах, Кей вырывает руку из захвата.

— Если бы я упал, то по вашей вине, — бормочет он, приседая, чтобы поднять телефон. — Тц, разбился.

— По моей? — Слыша смех, Кей поднимает взгляд и теперь, видя лицо мужчины целиком, а не отдельные черты, наконец узнает его. Куроо Тецуро, солист Некомы, убирает руки в карманы и слегка наклоняется: тон его явно намекает на подначку, хотя плечи дружелюбно расслаблены. — Ты тоже не смотрел, куда идешь. Так что, думаю, мы оба виноваты, Сердцеед-сан.

Кей хмурится, его едва не передергивает от этих слов.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — Куроо одет по-зимнему тепло, на нем черное пальто и ботинки из коричневой кожи. Ярко-красный шарф притягивает внимание, и взгляд невольно скользит от длинных ног выше — на лицо, острые скулы и плавную линию челюсти. — Это не ваше агентство. 

В выражении лица Куроо что-то меняется, и ухмылка становится мягче. У него широкий рот, думает Кей. Широкий рот и тонкие, мягкие губы… Взгляд снова возвращается к глазам Куроо. 

— Не думал, что тебя это заденет, — говорит Куроо. — То, что я назвал тебя сердцеедом. У тебя, знаешь ли, сложившаяся репутация бесчувственного и холодного типа. — Он медленно моргает, и длинные темные ресницы касаются щек. — Наше столкновение ее только подтвердило, Цукки.

— У вас тоже сложилась определенная репутация — невыносимого типа, — парирует Кей. — Наше столкновение тому доказательство. — Он вздыхает и поправляет очки. — И для вас я Цукишима.

— Справедливо, — смеется Куроо. — Я приехал, потому что, очевидно, буду записывать сингл для саундтрека к своей новой дораме с одним из артистов этого агентства, и мне нужно подписать кое-что. — Он поводит головой из стороны в сторону, разминая шею, и Кей не может отвести глаз от того, как поднимается и опускается его кадык, когда он сглатывает. — Твоя очередь. Почему ты прятался в телефоне и не смотрел вперед, а? Это как-то связано с сегодняшней захватывающей новостью? 

— Прятался? — Кей встает, засовывая разбитый телефон в карман куртки. — Ничего подобного. Читал сообщения. Большинство людей здесь обычно стараются не стоять у меня на пути.

— И почему же они так себя ведут? Это глупо, — Куроо окидывает его взглядом с ног до головы, и вполне прозрачный намек заставляет пульс Кея биться чаще. Он отводит глаза. 

— Может, они понимают, что у меня нет времени на игры, — он тянется к молнии и наполовину застегивает куртку. — Я собирался домой. 

Куроо хмыкает и шагает ближе, так что их ботинки почти соприкасаются, а концы красного шарфа мажут по куртке Кея.

— Уверен? Выглядишь так, словно тебе не помешало бы выпить.

Кей смотрит на Куроо из-под ресниц, слегка выбитый из колеи: тот почему-то кажется выше него. По шее, он чувствует, растекается румянец, и это тоже не способствует восстановлению душевного равновесия.

— И как же это выглядит? Когда не мешает выпить.

— Похоже на вот это брюзгливое выражение, — широко улыбается Куроо, и Кей, кажется, начинает понимать, почему его лицо появляется на билбордах даже чаще, чем отвратительно симметричная физиономия Кагеямы. — Так что скажешь? Могу я угостить тебя, Цукишима?

— Нет, — отвечает Кей и протягивает руку, чтобы отодвинуть Куроо. — Я вас совсем не знаю, так что иду домой. 

Куроо вскидывает брови и поднимает обе руки, сдаваясь.

— Просто очевидно, что тебе не помешало бы отвлечься. — Челка падает ему на лоб. — И я подумал, может, ты захочешь познакомиться со своим новым партнером по съемочной площадке, раз уж нам предстоит какое-то время работать вместе.

— Что?

Куроо слегка прикрывает глаза и тихо посмеивается, а у Кея от этого звука бегут мурашки.

— Я говорю, на следующей неделе мы вместе записываем сингл для саундтрека и будем, знаешь ли, несколько месяцев сниматься вместе. — Куроо каким-то образом снова оказывается в личном пространстве Кея. Даже при том, что они не касаются друг друга, тепло его присутствия осязаемо, как обнимающая за плечи рука.

— Если только меня не заменят кем-нибудь, — замечает Кей, и горло почему-то сжимается. — Студии предпочитают избегать скандалов.

— Тебя точно не заменят, — отвечает Куроо. Он крутит длинными тонкими пальцами одну из огромных пуговиц на пальто и ни на миг не отпускает взгляд Кея.

— О. Вы еще и кастингом занимаетесь? Сколько разносторонних талантов, Куроо-семпай. И телезвезда, и продюсер. — Кей рассчитывал, что это прозвучит язвительно, но выходит… почти игриво, чего он никак не планировал. Все, чего ему сейчас хочется, — сесть в машину и вернуться домой.

— Ну-ну, Цукишима, я всего лишь имел в виду, что несмотря ни на что ты остаешься бывшим членом Карасуно и одним из самых блестящих артистов Укая. Целевая аудитория нашей дорамы — тинейджеры, а не взрослая публика, так что этот хит получит своего зрителя в любом случае. — Куроо поводит бровями так, что это выглядит почти непристойно. — Так-то. Давай будем друзьями. И снова: как насчет выпить?

— Не сегодня, — говорит Цукишима, стороной обходя Куроо и пересекая полупустой холл. Несколько человек поодаль наблюдают за ними и, Кей готов поклясться, рассчитывают увидеть, как он себя поведет. Кею не свойственна вспыльчивость или капризы, доводящие персонал до ручки, но… Он знает, что может быть грубым, пусть ненамеренно, и редко оставляет хорошее первое впечатление. Так что вполне понятно: оказавшимся поблизости просто любопытно, как он будет вести себя с таким человеком, как Куроо, который, кажется, настойчиво старается добиться его реакции. — Пока.

— Хм, тогда дай мне свой номер. — Кей оглядывается через плечо и видит, что Куроо все еще улыбается, нисколько не задетый его манерой общения. — Уверен, на этой неделе у тебя еще не раз будет такой вид, словно тебе надо выпить. — В уголках его глаз залегли морщинки, губы подрагивают, и глупое сердце Кея разгоняется все быстрее. Словно ему снова шестнадцать, и он впервые замечает, как нижняя губа Савамуры обхватывает горлышко бутылки, когда тот долго и жадно пьет воду после танцевальной тренировки. — Обменяемся контактами?

— Извините, телефон разбился, — через силу отвечает Кей. Он окидывает Куроо задумчивым взглядом, а потом говорит: — Но я легко могу продиктовать вам свой, — и без предупреждения скороговоркой выдает цифры, а затем, не обращая внимания на то, что Куроо все это явно забавляет, разворачивается на каблуках и продолжает свой путь в гараж.

— Я позвоню тебе, — смеясь, окликает его Куроо, но Кей облизывает губы и не отвечает. 

Тадаши ждет его, прислонившись к машине. На нем спортивные штаны, и выглядит он забеганным, словно для того, чтобы устроить эту засаду, явился прямиком из одного из пустующих сейчас репетиционных залов.

— Так отчаянно рвешься домой? — Напряжение, отпустившее во время столкновения с Куроо — Кей даже не успел этого осознать, — снова возвращается, впиваясь острыми когтями в позвоночник, и Кей крепче сжимает ключи.

— Собираешься вечно игнорировать мои звонки? — укоризненно хмурится Тадаши; волосы у него влажные, лицо покраснело. — Ты даже с Кагеямой уже поговорил, хотя и ненавидишь его.

— Ненависть — слишком сильное слово, — отмахивается Кей. — Оно подразумевает усилие, а я не собираюсь тратить силы на Короля.

— Все равно, — упрямится Тадаши. — Я звонил не раз и не два!

Кей на секунду задумывается, сможет ли отделаться от расспросов, если сказать Тадаши, что телефон разбился, но лишь делает неопределенный жест в сторону машины и забирается на водительское сидение. Ждет, пока Тадаши займет свое место, и заводит двигатель. Сразу же автоматически включается радио, доигрывая последние ноты новой композиции девичьей группы агентства Некомата, потом идет реклама, и хочется включить звук погромче.

— Ты знал, что я снимаюсь в новой дораме с Куроо Тецуро?

— Ага, видел его здесь немногим раньше. — Тадаши скрещивает руки на груди и упрямо выпячивает нижнюю губу. — Не меняй тему, Цукки.

— Намецу хотела, чтобы наши отношения стали более серьезными. Я не хотел и не был готов, что она это предложит, поэтому ответил не подумав. Вот и все.

— Более серьезными? — Тадаши разворачивается к нему, так что ремень безопасности резко натягивается. — То есть типа… пожениться, что ли? — на последних словах его голос срывается, словно идея кажется ему настолько невероятной, что даже больно ее озвучивать. В обычной ситуации Кей рассмеялся бы, но сейчас это лишь напоминает ему, что он — типа, вроде как — последние два года постоянно врал.

Кей переключает скорость и выезжает с парковки на шоссе. Они с Тадаши живут недалеко друг от друга, но их район от здания агентства в двадцати пяти минутах езды на машине. Так что от разговора никуда не деться. А еще, напоминает он себе, это ведь Тадаши, и они дружат уже, кажется, целую вечность, хотя Кей совсем не умеет быть другом. 

— То есть типа начать встречаться на самом деле, — говорит Кей как можно мягче, искоса посматривая на Тадаши, пока перестраивается в потоке. Тот выглядит крайне озадаченным, задумчиво хмурится, и Кей проводит языком по зубам.

— А разве вы не… Что?

— Мы встречались, но предполагалось, что не испытываем друг к другу никаких чувств. — Кей постукивает пальцами по рулю. — Встречались, потому что это было удобно нам обоим. — Тадаши начинает кашлять, поперхнувшись, и Кей тяжело вздыхает. — Для карьеры, Ямагучи, что тут непонятного?

— Ваши отношения с Намецу Май были рекламным трюком? — Кей не отрывает взгляда от дороги. Ему не нужно видеть лица Тадаши, чтобы знать: на нем написаны возмущение и недоверие. — Целых два года?

— Угу, — мычит Кей сквозь плотно сжатые губы. — И ведь работало, так?

— Пока она не влюбилась в тебя на самом деле. — Тадаши коротко, невесело смеется. — Ты не любишь ее?

— Не совсем так. — Кей хмурит брови. — Я не ожидал… что она предложит настоящие отношения.

Кей невольно снова, в сотый раз за сегодняшний день, прокручивает в памяти весь разговор, будто это видеоролик на самоповторе в телефоне Хинаты. 

«Я хочу перестать притворяться, — сказала Намецу, глядя на него так пристально, словно он сам должен был догадаться, что она имеет в виду. — Хочу, чтобы наши отношения были настоящими. Так что давай встречаться на самом деле, а?»

А Кей смотрел на нее в полном ужасе и был так разочарован, что она внезапно решила изменить правила и перетасовать карты, что…

Краем глаза он улавливает движение рядом: Тадаши кивает, словно теперь ему наконец все стало ясно.

— Поэтому ты вернулся к прежнему стилю засранца и довел ее до слез.

Остановившись на светофоре, Кей проводит рукой по волосам.

— Она не плакала, когда я ушел. Я бы никогда… — он замолкает, не желая развивать эту мысль.

— Да уж, даже ты не настолько придурок, — соглашается Тадаши. — Ха. Девушка для публики. Это многое объясняет.

— А?

— Ну, ты начал встречаться с ней ни с того ни с сего, Цукки. В начальной школе у тебя полтора года ушло на то, чтобы перестать называть меня Веснушкой. Своих бывших сокомандников в Карасуно ты до сих пор зовешь по фамилиям, хотя мы все знаем друг друга уже лет пятнадцать, наверное. Ты не так-то легко сходишься с людьми. — Он замолкает ненадолго, словно сомневается. — И еще ты никогда не проявлял интереса… — Тадаши сбивается, и что-то внутри Кея неприятно сжимается... — к свиданиям и любовным отношениям. Поэтому мне показалось странным, когда Ойкава в своем шоу объявил о вашем ураганном романе, о котором я никогда ничего не слышал. Как снег на голову, знаешь ли.

— Ну ты же не мое доверенное лицо, — отвечает Кей, когда светофор переключается на зеленый. Он вдавливает педаль газа с такой силой, что машина мгновенно опережает остальные. — Я не все тебе рассказываю, Ямагучи.

— Ты мне вообще ничего не рассказываешь, — поправляет его Тадаши. — Но обычно я все равно в курсе, потому что знаю тебя.

Кей издает горловой звук, видимо, означающий сомнение, но не может не признать, что это правда: Тадаши действительно знает его лучше всех. Даже если знание это бесполезно.

— Как скажешь.

— Ты знаешь, что мог бы поговорить со мной, — говорит Тадаши после долгой паузы, — если бы захотел. Просто иногда, когда ты расстроен, можешь сделать что-то, чего никогда не сделаешь в обычном состоянии. 

Слова эти мелкими иголками покалывают кожу, вызывая острое желание почесать руки, чтоб прекратить зуд. 

— Что-то в лесу сдохло, что ты стал Савамурой?

— Цукки! — смеется Тадаши, нарушая странную атмосферу, повисшую в машине, и Кей тянется к панели, чтобы включить радио погромче, но Тадаши бьет его по руке. — Нет! Теперь я хочу услышать рассказ о твоей новой дораме с Куроо Тецуро из Некомы.

— А что рассказывать? Я знал, что скоро начинаются съемки, но кто будет моим партнером, еще не было решено. — Хотя теперь, когда он узнал, что это Куроо, ему, вероятно, придется заново перечитать сценарии двух первых серий, чтобы знать, как вести себя. В конце концов, они будут играть лучших друзей. Кей ёжится, пытаясь избавиться от мурашек, и старается не думать о линии широкого, по-кошачьи улыбчивого рта Куроо Тецуро.

— И что это за взгляд? — спрашивает Тадаши. — Он тебе не нравится?

— Пока мне нечего сказать, — отвечает Кей, и на этот раз, когда снова тянется к радио, Тадаши его не останавливает.

 

***

То, что Укай не отменил интервью, посвященное выходу сингла, вызывает у Кея очень смешанные чувства — от удивления до желания все бросить. Но он послушно надевает костюм, который Такеда подобрал в соответствии с имиджем на обложке, и безропотно сносит неодобрительное цоканье и замечания визажиста по поводу темных кругов под глазами.

— Ты должен больше спать, Цукишима, — говорит она ему то же, что и всегда, и он только согласно прикрывает глаза в ответ, чувствуя, как неприятно царапаются под веками линзы.

— Я не пытаюсь нарочно усложнить вашу работу, засиживаясь допоздна, — говорит он. — Честное слово.

— Пффт, — она приподнимает его голову за подбородок, чтобы удостовериться, что тон лег ровно. — И все же молодой красивый парень вроде тебя не должен выглядеть таким измотанным в начале рекламной кампании. — Кей пожимает плечами, стараясь не двигать головой, и визажист вздыхает. — Мне жаль, что у вас с Намецу все так закончилось. Должно быть, это из-за нее ты плохо спишь.

Это до некоторой степени правда. Прошлой ночью Кей целый час раздумывал, не следует ли позвонить Намецу, открывал и закрывал список контактов, глядя на ее номер. Он никогда не умел извиняться, даже если понимал, что неправ, и все еще немного злится на нее за то, что раздула из мухи слона. За то, что перевела все стрелки на него, не предупредив.

Но на себя он тоже злится — в первую очередь за то, что вообще ввязался в такую авантюру. Может, к этому все и шло с самого начала. Хотя Кей до сих пор не понимает, с какой стати Намецу пришло в голову, что он — удачный выбор для реальных отношений. Или что дало ей повод думать, что он к таким отношениям готов, если он всегда держал ее на расстоянии. 

— Когда случится что-нибудь интересное, все переключатся, и об этом забудут, — говорит Такеда, спасая Кея от необходимости отвечать на сочувствие визажиста. — Готов?

— Он наверняка будет спрашивать о ней, — рассуждает Кей. — Что я должен сказать?

— Без комментариев, — отвечает Такеда, подбадривая Кея улыбкой. — Ты не в суде. Это твое личное дело.

— Разве не вы с Укаем вчера говорили, что, раз я айдол, вся моя жизнь — достояние общественности?

— Ну, до некоторой степени. — Такеда похлопывает его по плечу. — Это означает, что тебе труднее, чем обычным людям, скрывать что-то от публики, но ты не обязан давать объяснения. Так или иначе, сегодняшнее интервью посвящено выходу твоего сингла, и Укай уже всех предупредил, что вопросы, касающиеся Намецу, останутся без комментариев. Хитрец Ойкава все равно как-нибудь поднимет эту тему, но ты не обязан отвечать. Сам знаешь, не мне тебя учить.

— Да, — отвечает Кей, думая о сотнях и тысячах вопросов, которых он старательно избегал в последние два года: об их с Намецу сексуальных отношениях, возможном браке и совместных съемках. Но еще хуже были другие — те, которые ему могли бы задать и которые периодически всплывали на форумах и в сплетнях, что и привело в частности к его согласию встречаться с Намецу. — Я знаю, что делать.

Студия, где снимается дневное шоу Ойкавы Тоору, как всегда, на девяносто процентов заполнена женщинами. У всех в руках — вееры с лицом Ойкавы. Кей даже в лучшие свои дни терпеть не мог участвовать в этих шоу, потому что хоть и уважает безупречное мастерство Ойкавы как айдола, но всегда должен быть начеку на случай, если тот захочет что-то разузнать. А сегодня, когда входит в студию и предстает перед зрителями ток-шоу, преданными поклонниками Ойкавы, на фоне вчерашнего шквала злопыхательских репортажей о разрыве с Намецу, он чувствует себя словно перед расстрельной командой. Меньше всего ему хочется сейчас находиться в прямом эфире.

Аудитория встречает его появление прохладными аплодисментами, до Кея даже доносится смутное «ни стыда, ни совести» — дама в первом ряду громко шепчет соседке, и он едва подавляет желание скривиться. 

Первый вопрос о Намецу всплывает только к концу короткого интервью — после вопросов о все еще идущем в кинотеатрах последнем фильме Кея и неизбежной утечке в сеть очередного промо-ролика, о любимом цвете Кея или других подобных глупостях, которые почему-то по-прежнему всех интересуют, как будто за последние десять месяцев у него радикально изменились пристрастия и вкусы. 

— Итак, — говорит Ойкава, — то, что твоя песня о расставании появилась в такое время, — очень неожиданно. — У Кея мгновенно деревенеет спина, а аудитория начинает оживленно переговариваться. — Предыдущие две композиции были о любви. Это что же, песня-откровение?

Глаза Ойкавы просто лучатся весельем. Кей всегда ценил здоровый сарказм, особенно не в свой адрес, но сейчас — другой случай, и его лицо мрачнеет.

— Композиция была написана три месяца назад, — спокойно и тихо говорит Кей. — Время выпуска треков и время их написания никак не связаны. 

— И все же, — продолжает Ойкава, расслабленно откидываясь в кресле и скрещивая ноги, — все мы были крайне удивлены таким выбором времени — сразу после завершения вашего сказочного романа. — Ойкава картинно прикрывает пальцами рот. — Ой, мне ведь не следовало этого говорить, да? Извини, Цукишима, вырвалось.

«Да ну?» — хочет сказать Кей, но вместо этого только вздыхает, подавляя досаду и проглатывая унижение, потому что не может позволить себе огрызаться на Ойкаву. Не здесь и не сейчас.

— Композиция вообще-то не о расставании, — сухо замечает он. — Она о неразделенной любви. 

Явно не ожидая такого ответа, Ойкава удивленно моргает; все предыдущие интервью Кея были больше похожи на односторонний треп, потому что Ойкаве приходилось непрерывно комментировать его односложные «да» и «нет» в попытке сделать общение хоть немного более интересным для публики. 

— Неразделенной любви?

— Да. Извини, если это не совсем то, что тебя интересует, — Кей произносит это таким ледяным тоном, что глаза у Ойкавы расширяются, а потом он со смешком взмахивает рукой, как обычно, очень умело выходя из положения.

— Нет-нет, мне не нужны подробности. Меня интересовал лишь твой новый трек. И ты ответил! — И Ойкава продолжает программу, представляя своего следующего гостя, со свойственным ему пижонистым шармом переключая внимание студии. Так что Кей наконец может немного расслабиться, и его сердцебиение постепенно возвращается в норму.

После шоу он не дожидается Такеду, который, вероятно, ушел за огромной порцией кофе для него, и направляется подальше от студийных помещений, стараясь вспомнить маршрут по самым малолюдным коридорам. Кей идет быстрым шагом, игнорируя взгляды сотрудников студий, не задействованных сейчас в съемках, и жалея, что не взял с собой наушники, наконец поворачивает в широкий коридор.

Конечно, на кого-то натыкается второпях и отшатывается к стене. Тот, на кого он налетел, тоже отступает, бормоча проклятия под нос. Кей даже приоткрывает рот от удивления, потому что это снова Куроо Тецуро с бумажным стаканчиком в руках. Вода, выплеснувшись, залила всю грудь, и белая рубашка пропиталась насквозь.

Потом Куроо поднимает голову, и идеально прорисованные брови взлетают, выражая не меньшее изумление. 

— Надо заканчивать так встречаться, — широко улыбается он и ловит пальцами каплю, стекающую по шее. Кей следит за еще одной, сбегающий следом, пока не доходит до груди Куроо, где ставшая теперь прозрачной ткань рубашки облепила четко очерченные мышцы.

Кей облизывает губы.

— Что вы здесь делаете? 

— Участвую в съемках, что же еще? А ты подумал, тебя преследую, Цукишима? — То, как его имя перекатывается на языке Куроо, просто невыносимо: тот словно утрирует каждый звук, так что, даже произнесенное целиком, оно звучит как «Цукки». Кей хмурится от такой наглости, хотя по шее расползается тепло.

— Вы появляетесь там, где я вас раньше никогда не видел, так откуда мне знать? — Кей оттягивает ворот своего тяжелого желтого свитера, чтобы было легче дышать, и надеется, что этот нервный жест не выдает его с головой.

— Хмм, — тянет Куроо и на этот раз, когда опять стирает капли воды с шеи, делает это медленно, пальцы задерживаются на артерии — там, где бьется пульс, и кровь Кея бежит быстрее. — Ты испортил мне рубашку.

Кажется, он скорее доволен, чем раздосадован, и Кей прищуривается.

— Вы испортили мой телефон. — Он смотрит Куроо прямо в глаза, и снова удивляется их необычному цвету. Он не замечал этого раньше, на фотографиях в журналах, но вот так, лицом к лицу, невозможно не обратить внимания, что по краям радужки темно-карий светлеет и сияет золотом, как кошачьи глаза в темноте. — Плачу той же монетой. Все честно.

— А ты всегда играешь честно? — Куроо, посмеиваясь, опускает руку, и Кей наконец переводит дыхание. — У тебя опять такое лицо.

— Какое? — У Кея в кармане жужжит телефон, но он игнорирует его, глядя на Куроо, как смотрел бы на опасную змею, не зная, ядовита ли она.

— Лицо «Мне нужно выпить». — У Куроо слишком выразительный рот, Кей его уже ненавидит, но не может отвести глаз. — Готов принять предложение? — Тот постукивает себя пальцем по нижней губе, словно может читать мысли Кея и хочет наказать его. — Только не сейчас. У меня, как ты помнишь, съемка.

— Какая целеустремленность. — Кею, пожалуй, действительно не помешало бы выпить, но в данный момент ему необходимо поехать домой и поработать над песней или заняться любым другим делом, лишь бы не усугублять и без того серьезный разброд в мыслях. — С чего бы?

— А почему нет? — Куроо протягивает руку и, прежде чем Кей успевает моргнуть, нажимает пальцем ему на нос. — А где твои очки, очкарик?

Кей хватает Куроо за ладонь — она гладкая и теплая, хотя на подушечках длинных пальцев заметны мозоли — как у Азумане. Возможно, думает Кей, это от гитары. Он давит мысль в зародыше и сердито смотрит на Куроо.

— Вы всегда всех достаете, или я такой особенный?

— Ты определенно особенный, — говорит Куроо, и голос его звучит ниже, мягче; он точно заметил румянец Кея, потому что уголки его губ приподнимаются с нескрываемым удовольствием.

— Куроо, чего застрял? — Кей отступает, и Куроо выпрямляется, так что между ними наконец появляется дистанция, которая куда-то делась, а Кей и не заметил. Оглядываясь через плечо, он замечает кого-то, одетого в одном стиле с Куроо, с прической-ирокезом и выражением нетерпения на широком лице. Ямамото, смутно припоминает Кей. Танцор и бэк-вокалист. — Мы ждем на съемочной площадке. Неужели, чтобы найти кулер, нужно двадцать минут?

— Иду, Ямамото, — спокойно говорит Куроо. В его взгляде уже нет прежнего накала, а на лице появляется легкая улыбка. — Просто столкнулся с Цукишимой и захотел поболтать с моим новым любимым партнером.

Ямамото фыркает, и смех его звучит почти агрессивно. 

— Давай в другой раз? У меня сегодня намечается очень горячее свидание!

— Дрочка рядом с включенным обогревателем не считается, — отвечает Куроо и снова оборачивается к Кею. — Что ж, я позвоню тебе позже. — Кей закатывает глаза, и Куроо смеется. — Не веришь?

— Придумайте себе занятие поинтереснее, чтобы не доставать меня.

— Я не достаю. — Куроо подцепляет мокрую рубашку большим и указательным пальцами, отлепляя ее от себя и снова притягивая этим движением взгляд Кея. — Как думаешь, меня за это накажут?

— Надеюсь, — говорит Кей, обходит его и продолжает прерванный путь, снова оставляя посмеивающегося Куроо позади.

— Ну наконец-то! — восклицает Такеда, когда Кей возвращается на площадку, стараясь не попадаться Ойкаве на глаза, чтобы тот не дай бог не принял это за желание поговорить. — Где ты был? — Он вручает Кею самый большой картонный стаканчик кофе из Старбакса и смотрит на часы. — Укай хотел встретиться с нами в три, так что надо поторапливаться.

По дороге к минивэну Кей вспоминает, что надо проверить телефон: пока он общался с Куроо, пришло какое-то сообщение. Он осторожно проводит пальцем по разбитому стеклу, стараясь не зацепить острые сколы, и видит, что сообщение от Намецу.

«Кей, прости, пожалуйста, за все это. Мне жаль».

Он смотрит на символы, раздумывая, стоит ли ответить, написать, что все в порядке, хотя на самом деле это не так. 

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Такеда, стоя у открытых дверей лифта, и Кей убирает телефон в карман. — Телефон разбился?

— Да, уронил вчера, — коротко отвечает Кей и в три широких шага догоняет своего менеджера.

— Сейчас некогда, но если завтра сможешь заехать в агентство, я съезжу с тобой, чтобы купить новый.

— Ладно, — соглашается Кей и заходит в лифт.

Вечером, готовясь лечь спать, Кей снова открывает сообщение Намецу. Он думает о фанатских видео, о том, как Тадаши сидел рядом в машине и на языке у него вертелись вопросы, которых Кей не хотел слышать, и о том, как мокрая рубашка Куроо Тецуро липла к загорелой коже.

Заснуть ему удается лишь через несколько часов.

 

***

Утром Кей просматривает заголовки развлекательных новостей, чтобы узнать, улеглась ли пыль после его вчерашнего появления на публике. Делать это приходится аккуратно, чтобы не порезаться о разбитое стекло телефона. Специалисты по связям с общественностью с обеих сторон опубликовали заявления нейтрального характера, да и журналисты вчера на конференции были если не деликатны, то по крайней мере вежливы. И все же Кей не настолько наивен, чтобы считать, будто люди не примут ту или иную сторону. Он еще не заглядывал в свой паблик в Твиттере и на фанатские форумы, но уверен, что не увидит ничего хорошего: разумные комментарии о том, что никто не знает истинного положения вещей, наверняка уже погребены под тоннами жестоких и грубых выкриков о нем или Намецу, и ему совсем не хочется в это лезть.

Кей уже собирается отложить телефон, когда раздается сигнал входящего сообщения с неизвестного номера. Он несколько секунд хмурится в раздумьях, потом все же открывает его. 

«а сегодня не хочешь выпить, Цукки?» — написано там, и Кей неверяще таращится на экран, потом аккуратно разворачивает клавиатуру для ответа.

«Где вы взяли этот номер, Куроо?»

«сам мне его дал, не помнишь?» — приходит через несколько секунд, и Кей очень хорошо представляет себе ухмылку Куроо, хотя всего пару раз видел ее лично. От этого хочется запустить телефоном в стену, чтобы тот вырубился совсем.

«раньше я был слишком занят, чтобы воспользоваться».

Кей немного удивлен, что тому удалось воспроизвести торопливо брошенные цифры, но, наверное, напрасно: быстро запоминать что-либо — часть их работы. 

«Неужели нет более полезных занятий?» — набирает он, не понимая, почему вообще отвечает. Обычно он реагирует лишь на сообщения Намецу или Ячи, остальные уже давно знают, что лучше писать ему на электронную почту.

«я мог бы почитать сценарий, хаха… — три мигающие точки на экране словно дразнятся, заставляя Кея ожидать продолжения фразы. — но это было бы более плодотворно с моим новым лучшим другом. и выпивкой».

«Размечтался».

«как ты догадался?» — Кей вспыхивает, отбрасывает телефон, словно тот жжет ему руки, вылезает из кровати и направляется в душ. Тяжесть последних двух дней все еще ощущается во всем теле. Но, отвлекаясь на сообщения Куроо, гораздо проще не возвращаться то и дело мыслями к ужасному разговору с Намецу. Вместо этого он вспоминает, как Куроо держал его за локоть, чтобы Кей не упал, и как меняли цвет его глаза. Ощущение сворачивается в животе горячим клубком, и он включает холодную воду, чтобы смыть шампунь.

Вернувшись, Кей слышит звонок, берет телефон и даже почти не удивляется, видя все тот же неизвестный номер. И он не знает, что заставляет его ответить, но все равно принимает звонок, держа корпус так, чтобы не поцарапать щеку разбитым экраном.

— Действовать людям на нервы — ваша работа?

— Разве так следует разговаривать с новым партнером по площадке? — смех Куроо в трубке звучит так же обезоруживающе, как и в реальности. — Я правда тебя раздражаю, Цукишима? Если да, отстану, обещаю. Сугавара говорил, к тебе трудно подступиться, поэтому я вынужден проявлять упорство.

— Сугавара. Ну конечно. — Кей вздрагивает, когда по коже скатывается несколько холодных капель и, бросив полотенце на кровать, идет к шкафу. Внутри громоздится стопка спортивных штанов; Кей берет первые попавшиеся. — Я не принимаю экзамены на прочность. И не надо проверять на мне силу вашего обаяния. Я также не одинокая душа, жаждущая найти свою половинку, и не жду, чтобы кто-то достучался до меня несмотря ни на что, — или что он вам наговорил?

— Вообще-то ничего такого, — отвечает Куроо. — Он лишь сказал, что ты неплохой парень, который не любит попусту болтать и изображать любезность, так что не стоит ждать от тебя ничего подобного. — Куроо медленно вздыхает, и пальцы Кея непроизвольно сжимаются на поясе штанов, которые он натягивает. — Послушай, нам предстоит много времени проводить вместе, и я подумал, стоит попробовать узнать друг друга немного лучше, чтобы облегчить жизнь нам обоим. И я вовсе не собираюсь давить на тебя, если не хочешь.

Это звучит гораздо более прямолинейно, чем ожидал Кей после двух предыдущих встреч, и застает его врасплох. Когда молчание затягивается настолько, что становится неловко, Кей вдруг говорит:

— Ладно. Один бокал. Никаких баров. 

Довольное мычание Куроо в ответ едва не вынуждает Кея взять свои слова обратно.

— Да уж, сейчас это выглядело бы не очень хорошо.

— Я повешу трубку, если попробуете пошутить про мои отношения с Намецу.

— Не буду, — говорит Куроо, и Кей думает о пристальном взгляде из-под полуопущенных век, которым тот измерял его — или взвешивал — и, кажется, видел больше, чем Кею бы хотелось. — Просто констатирую факт. — Потом, после нового вздоха, Куроо добавляет: — Тогда как насчет моей квартиры? Можем пробежаться по совместным сценам, если хочешь.

Боль заставляет Кея опомниться: он сжал телефон так крепко, что острые грани разбитого стекла впились в подушечки пальцев. Кей определенно должен отказаться, потому что все еще ничего не знает о Куроо, кроме манеры откидывать голову, когда хочет поддразнить, или безобидных анекдотов из развлекательных новостей. Еще ему не нравится, что даже простой разговор по телефону вызывает такую бурную реакцию — это раздражает, это неудобно, и еще миллион неприятных эпитетов, которые слишком утомительно вспоминать сейчас; а уж подписываться на целый вечер таких эмоций — совсем плохая затея.

Но. Им предстоит работать вместе не меньше пяти месяцев, а это означает, что рано или поздно Кей должен будет выработать иммунитет. А еще… ему нравится, что общение с Куроо завладевает вниманием настолько, что позволяет не задумываться о сообщении Намецу или плохих продажах сингла. Да и в конце концов, это всего лишь один бокал.

— Во сколько?

— После восьми, — говорит Куроо. — До шести у нас фотосессия в костюмах для обложки альбома, а они всегда затягиваются, потому что Лев не может стоять на месте дольше секунды. Я сброшу свой адрес на твой разбитый телефон. — А потом голос его становится более глубоким и тихим, и Кей прислушивается, закусив губу: — Увидимся, Цукишима.

Звонок заканчивается, Кей еще некоторое время с отвращением смотрит на телефон, а потом, отложив его, идет искать футболку.

 

***

Едва Кей выходит из офиса Такеды, Нишиноя хлопает его по спине.

— Выглядишь довольно паршиво — даже если тебя кто-то увидит, ситуацию со скандалом это не ухудшит, — сообщает он в своей обычной громкой манере. — В смысле, одет ты просто отстойно. Как ты, малыш?!

— Я всего на год младше тебя, — уже не первый раз говорит Кей, но Нишиноя только смеется.

— Не позволяй разрыву отношений сломить тебя, Цукишима! Даже мне приходилось пару раз расставаться с девушками. А ведь я один из лучших тенор-вокалистов! — Он смахивает с глаз не залитые гелем волосы и ничем не удерживаемая высветленная прядь смешивается с черными. — Так что взбодрись!

— Считай, уже. — Кей пытается обойти его, но прежде, чем успевает сбежать, Нишиноя ловит его за запястье.

— Погоди. Меня вызвал Такеда, сказал, тебе нужно купить новый телефон, а сам он куда-то забирает Хинату.

Кей скрещивает руки на груди. Синтетическая ткань дутой зимней куртки скрипит.

— Верно. И?

— И-и-и-и значит, с тобой иду я! Солидарность и все такое. — Нишиноя внимательно всматривается в него. — К тому же я смогу отвлечь папарацци, если они появятся, у тебя с этим совсем плохо.

От досады у Кея непроизвольно дергается глаз, но в глубине души он чувствует громадное облегчение.

— Тебе необязательно идти, — говорит он, засовывая руки в карманы. — Я уже взрослый.

— Да, необязательно, — отзывается Нишиноя, а потом выпячивает грудь. — Но я самый лучший в мире семпай, так что пойду. — Он показывает викторию и широко улыбается. Как и всегда, для него весь мир — сцена. — В благодарность скажи потом Киеко что-нибудь хорошее обо мне.

— Я подумаю об этом. 

Кей сдерживает шаг, подстраиваясь под темп Нишинои, пока они идут через зал. От привычного присутствия товарища по группе напряжение постепенно отпускает. Прошло уже несколько недель с тех пор, как они виделись в прошлый раз, но рядом с Нишиноей всегда кажется, будто этого времени не было вовсе.

— Нет, правда, — уже тише говорит Нишиноя, когда они заходят в лифт, чтобы спуститься на первый этаж, — как ты?

Кей закрывает глаза и прислоняется спиной к холодной металлической стене лифта.

— В порядке. Со мной всегда все в порядке.

— Всегда только кажется, что с тобой все в порядке. Но то, что твое лицо ничего не выражает, еще не означает, что ты не накручиваешь себя. Хоть и притворяешься, что плевать на все, тебе всегда были очень важны группа, актерская карьера и друзья. Возможно, это включает и Намецу Май.

И да, конечно, все это важно для Кея. Он бы не находился сейчас здесь, если бы ему было наплевать. Только одно дело, когда для тебя что-то важно, и совершенно другое — когда об этом знают другие, а хочется, чтобы как можно больше людей оставалось в неведении. Он сглатывает и прикладывает ладонь к уху.

— Прости, ты что-то сказал?

— Упрямый засранец. — И все-таки, Нишиноя смеется. — Пойдем искать тебе новый телефон. — Он потирает руки, когда двери открываются на их этаже. — Я собираюсь поставить свой номер первым в списке быстрого набора!

Кей закатывает глаза и выходит из лифта следом за ним.

— Я серьезно. — Нишиноя тыкает Кея локтем в бок. — Ты можешь поговорить с любым из нас, наверное. Даже с Кагеямой, хоть вы оба и делаете вид, что ненавидите друг друга. Карасуно — одна команда. Мы всегда поддержим тебя.

— А что, если я действительно мудак, который изменял Намецу Май? — Кей распахивает стеклянные двери заднего выхода агентства Укай. Магазин сотовой связи в трех кварталах отсюда, можно дойти пешком. Тем более, соберись они ехать на машине, Нишиноя начал бы настаивать, чтобы они выбрали его ярко-красный спорткар, а не степенную черную хонду Кея. 

— Тогда мы с Танакой надерем тебе зад. Но ты все равно можешь с нами поговорить, понимаешь? Потому что ты наш товарищ, даже если группа распалась и каждый из нас пошел своей дорогой. Мы пережили все вместе и достигли всего тоже вместе. Мы одна команда.

Кей снимает очки, протирает их краем футболки, которая ему велика, и жалеет, что не взял с собой наушники.

— Я этого не делал.

— Не делал чего? — Нишиноя подпрыгивает на ходу, как будто они отправляются на поиски приключений, а не в обычный поход по магазинам. Тем более — с риском наткнуться на папарацци, угроза которых нависает над ним, как гильотина общественного мнения.

— Не изменял Намецу Май.

— Это хорошо, — говорит Нишиноя, и Кей рад, что его высокий рост не позволяет тому сделать что-нибудь смущающее, например, ущипнуть за щеку. — Мне бы не хотелось надирать тебе зад после того, как я стану первым в твоем списке быстрого набора.

***

А вот как на самом деле прошел бранч с Намецу.

На свидание Кей явился в огромной толстовке Карасуно, сшитой, судя по размеру, на йети, и в самой большой своей дутой куртке. Он даже не смыл макияж, оставшийся после утренней фотосессии для бренда бейсболок. Намецу была одета гораздо лучше, в черные кожаные ботинки, лосины и платье кремового цвета, делавшее ее похожей на ангела. Она явно уделила особое внимание своему внешнему виду. Возможно, у нее было запланировано интервью для журнала или что-то вроде, потому что обычно на их встречи за бранчем она надевала удобные повседневные свитера и воздушные юбки — известный среди ее фанатов образ. 

Они оба заказали омлет. Кей, как обычно, молчал, а Намецу болтала — тоже как обычно. Она рассказала несколько историй о Хайбе Алисе, ее подруге из женской группы того же агентства, что и Некома. Несколько ключевых фактов Кей даже запомнил на случай, если во время интервью его спросят о друзьях Намецу, как случалось уже не раз. Он вкратце рассказал о своем новом сингле и поездках, которые, возможно, понадобятся весной для новой дорамы. Не происходило ничего необычного, пока Намецу не сказала:

— Почему бы мне не поехать с тобой на съемки?

Кей нахмурился и машинально поправил съехавшие очки.

— Зачем? У меня не будет свободного времени, чтобы выйти туда, где нас могли бы заснять вдвоем.

— Просто проведем время вместе. У меня будет три свободных недели, когда шоу уйдет на перерыв, а новую дораму не начнут снимать раньше мая.

— Проведем время вместе? — Кей подозрительно прищурился, и она рассмеялась, протягивая руку через стол и смахивая большим пальцем крошку с уголка его рта. — Что ты?..

Она замешкалась, прежде чем убрать руку, ее пальцы очертили линию скулы, и Кей почувствовал, как ситуация меняется — становится с ног на голову и выворачивается наизнанку.

— Я бы хотела узнать тебя получше. Познакомиться с тобой по-настоящему.

— Ты знаешь меня достаточно хорошо для работы. — Кей отложил вилку и небрежно махнул рукой. — Не то чтобы я раскрывал душу всем подряд.

— Я — не все подряд. — Намецу нервно заправила прядь волос за ухо. — Я Намецу Май и уже два года твоя девушка.

Кей взял чашку с чаем и немного отпил.

— Фиктивная. Моя фиктивная девушка.

Намецу сглотнула, ее ресницы дрогнули, а потом она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Его всегда восхищала ее манера расправлять плечи и просить о желаемом. Сам Кей никогда так не умел, вместо этого научившись манипулировать людьми, чтобы добиться того, что ему нужно. И, возможно, именно поэтому стоило дважды подумать над предложением Намецу, когда все только начиналось. 

— Я хочу попробовать встречаться с тобой по-настоящему.

И Кей, который прошлой ночью спал всего несколько часов, допоздна изучая сценарий и сочиняя рок-песни, которые ему никогда не позволят выпустить в виде синглов, не ожидал этого, у него не было времени продумать, как он будет выбираться из этой запертой комнаты, не разрушив при этом сам дом ко всем чертям. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы осторожно разубедить, он встретил ее серьезный взгляд и сказал: 

— Я бы никогда не стал встречаться с кем-то вроде тебя по-настоящему. — Они смотрели друг на друга широко распахнутыми глазами, и Кей, не уверенный, что не выдал себя этим заявлением, запаниковал, бросил салфетку на стол и встал: — Я ухожу первым. 

А Намецу просто глядела на него, и нижняя губа у нее слегка дрожала. Чувствуя, как колотится сердце в груди, Кей пробормотал что-то на прощание и быстро вышел из ресторана, снова и снова прокручивая в голове собственные слова. 

«Я бы никогда не стал встречаться с кем-то вроде тебя по-настоящему».

Почти правда, думал он, захлебываясь собственной желчью, когда через несколько минут сидел в машине и прижимался лбом к рулю. Потому что под «кем-то вроде тебя» Кей подразумевал девушек в целом. Он давно уже смирился с тем, что никому и никогда не расскажет об этом, пока находится в центре внимания.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он себе под нос, заводя машину. — Вот же дерьмо.

***

Квартира Куроо Тецуро находится в доме, угнездившемся среди маленьких кафе и баров на углу Азабу, неподалеку от Аоямы. Совсем рядом живут Ячи, Шимизу и Мичимия, вспоминает Кей, хотя был у них только один раз, на новоселье пару лет назад. Его фанатам могло показаться странным, что он ходит в гости к девушкам-айдолам, пусть он и знал их настолько давно, что они стали ему как сестры. 

Кей не берет свою машину. Вместо этого вызывает одного из проверенных таксистов агентства Укай, чтобы подобрал его и отвез по адресу, который Куроо сбросил на телефон. Он чувствует себя глупо, собираясь вечером домой к Куроо Тецуро почти сразу после большого скандала, за неделю до того, как будет вынужден проводить с ним кучу времени. И еще глупее, когда консьерж на входе узнает его, хмурится и отправляет наверх. Он думает, не окажется ли его визит в завтрашних развлекательных новостях, и надеется, что нет. 

Куроо открывает дверь, одетый в поношенный красный спортивный костюм. Штаны низко сидят на бедрах, молния куртки наполовину расстегнута, открывая загорелую шею и линию глиттера, уходящую вниз, под одежду. Он все еще с макияжем после фотосессии в костюмах, густая черная подводка идет вдоль века, притягивая внимание к уголкам глаз и золотистой радужке. Губы подкрашены розовым в центре, выделяются на фоне неровных следов тональника на щеках, и, когда Куроо улыбается, кажется, что розовый складывается в форме сердца.

— Кого я вижу! Сомневался, что ты действительно появишься, Цукишима. Тем более, что твой сломанный телефон разлучал нас.

Кей делает глубокий вдох и, заставив себя встретить взгляд Куроо, приподнимает бровь. 

— Купил новый сегодня.

— Наслышан. Тебя уже заметили. У тебя есть очень активные фанаты. — Присвистнув, он отступает в сторону и жестом приглашает Кея войти. — Кое-кто популярен.

— Кто бы говорил. — Кей делает неуверенный шаг вперед и останавливается на пороге, чтобы разуться. — Куда бы ни пошел, везде натыкаюсь на вашу рекламу одеколона. 

— Должно быть, ты путаешь меня с Ойкавой Тоору. — Куроо прислоняется плечом к стене, наблюдая, как Кей расстегивает куртку и вешает ее на крючок. — Кстати, я правда удивлен, что ты пришел. Уже настроился, что продинамишь.

— Поэтому не стали заморачиваться с походом в душ?

Куроо смеется, и его тяжелые от туши ресницы подрагивают.

— Тебе не нравится? — Он небрежно подносит руку к шее, проводит пальцем вниз по горлу, между ключиц и до застегнутой молнии, собирая блестки, потом поднимает палец, показывая Кею. — Давно же ты не снимался в клипах, если тебе это кажется чем-то необычным.

Кей не отвечает, надевает темно-серые тапочки и направляется вглубь квартиры. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Куроо, пока осматривается вокруг. Простая темная мебель, паркетный пол. Домашний кинотеатр, в отличие от остальной части комнаты, в полном беспорядке, с путаницей проводов и игровых приставок.

— Любите видеоигры? 

— Надо же, Цукишима, неужели пытаешься узнать меня получше? Ты так меня совсем разбалуешь. — Кей растерянно оборачивается к нему, и улыбка Куроо становится немного шире, изгибается в знаменитую ухмылку. Волосы — тщательно созданный беспорядок — падают на лоб, когда он наклоняется вперед.

— Кенма любит видеоигры, мы с ним часто играем. Итак, что я могу предложить тебе выпить?

Кей облизывает губы и снова отводит взгляд, продолжая рассматривать квартиру. На этот раз внимание привлекает огромная кипа спортивных журналов и две пустые кружки на кофейном столике.

— А что есть?

— Хммм. У меня есть три бутылки красного вина — мерло точно, насчет остальных не уверен. Бокуто принес на вечеринку по случаю моего дня рождения, но мы их так и не открыли. Есть ром и кола, и несколько хороших бурбонов.

— Бурбон. — Кей оборачивается к Куроо. — На ваш выбор.

— Садись. Даю слово, мебель не кусается. — Он подмигивает, и Кей стискивает в кулаках ткань толстовки. — Насчет себя того же обещать не могу, конечно. 

— Отвратительно, — отвечает Кей, в горле пересыхает, а Куроо усмехается и проходит через гостиную к шкафу у дальней стены. Он достает две стеклянные бутылки, переводит взгляд с одной на другую.

— Кенма — это Козуме? Вы давно знакомы? 

Куроо оглядывается через плечо.

— Собираешь интересные факты для интервью?

— А разве не в этом смысл встречи? — Кей пожимает плечами. — Узнать друг друга получше как коллегам по фильму?

— Нет. — Куроо возвращает одну из бутылок обратно в бар. — То есть, возможно, у меня были такие намерения, прежде чем мы столкнулись друг с другом. Но теперь ты кажешься мне довольно интересным. 

— Не взаимно. — Кей медленно опускается в одно из больших черных кресел. — И что именно во мне интересного?

— Все называют тебя «Ледяной Принц». — Куроо берет два стакана, удерживая их в одной руке, длинные пальцы обхватывают граненое стекло. — Но мне ты не кажешься таким уж ледяным, Цукишима Кей.

— Должно быть, я просто не в форме. — Кей наблюдает за тем, как Куроо отодвигает в сторону несколько журналов и, положив на освободившееся место костеры, ставит на них стаканы. Затем наливает в каждый на палец виски и придвигает один к Кею. — Уверяю вас, я вполне ледяной. Не особо люблю большинство людей.

— И не любишь, когда тебя называют сердцеедом, — тихо говорит Куроо, развалившись на диване; ноги широко расставлены, тяжелый взгляд упирается в Кея. Он небрежно держит свой стакан между большим и указательным пальцами и, похоже, изучает Кея. — А еще ты краснеешь, когда я тебя дразню. 

— Я не краснею. — Кей поднимает стакан и делает большой глоток. Бурбон обжигает горло. — Не мой стиль.

— Разумеется, — говорит Куроо и тоже отпивает из своего стакана. — Итак, что заставило того, кто не особо любит большинство людей, стать айдолом?

Кей думает о своих огромных студийных наушниках, сотнях незаконченных песен на компьютере, текстах к ним, нацарапанных в бесчисленных старых блокнотах, что разбросаны по всей квартире. Он думает о часах занятий хореографией в подвальном помещении с плохой вентиляцией, о том чувстве эйфории, когда танец получается. А еще — о брате, сидевшем на ступенях лестницы у главного входа агентства Укай, дожидаясь его, чтобы забрать домой, и о том, каким маленьким Аки казался в тени огромного здания с большими стеклянными дверями.

— Не ваше дело, — говорит он, слизывая бурбон с губ.

— У тебя хреново с участием в ток-шоу, — задумчиво произносит Куроо, — и ты почти ничего не говоришь во время интервью. Я видел одно около года назад — когда вы были на «Радио Сегодня» с Ячи Хитокой, кажется. Ты выглядел, будто на приеме у стоматолога.

Кей ерзает в кресле.

— Значит, вы фанат Ячи?

Куроо облизывает нижнюю губу, медленно, словно собирая бурбон, оставшийся от последнего глотка.

— А вдруг я фанат Цукки? 

— Цукишима, — автоматически поправляет Кей, а потом вздыхает в ответ на заинтересованный взгляд Куроо. — Я… не люблю интервью и шоу. 

— А ведь это важная часть жизни айдола. — Куроо наблюдает за ним из-под темных ресниц. В его подводке что-то поблескивает, ловит свет, и Кей чувствует, как у него пересыхает в горле.

— Наверное, вам она подходит, — Кей покачивает бурбон в стакане, — раз уж вы, похоже, любите общаться с незнакомцами.

— Я не против, — легко соглашается Куроо. — А вот Кенма терпеть не может. Он похож на тебя. Слова не вытянешь. Но даже он не выглядит на этих шоу таким раздраженным.

— Вопросы всегда одни и те же. — Кей меняет тон голоса, изображая что-то вроде манеры речи Хинаты — беспричинно оживленной и восторженной: — Какой у тебя идеал девушки? Какая еда тебе нравится? Как бы ты поблагодарил фанатов за поддержку? — Кей поправляет очки и продолжает уже нормальным голосом: — Скучно. Может быть, если бы мне дали возможность говорить о том, что действительно важно...

— О, — выдыхает Куроо, садясь прямо и подаваясь вперед. — Так ты всерьез интересуешься музыкой?

Кей моргает, но быстро прячет удивление под обычным безучастным выражением.

— А разве не все мы?

— Нет, — говорит Куроо. Их колени соприкасаются. — Играть тебе тоже нравится?

— Какой вы любопытный. — Кей фыркает. Ухмылка Куроо действует еще сильнее, когда он рядом. 

— А ты снова покраснел, — Куроо придвигается еще ближе. Кей сердито ворчит, но тот только бессовестно смеется: — Это мило. 

— Я ухожу, — говорит Кей, но не двигается с места. Просто смотрит, как Куроо снова откидывается на спинку дивана, ставит стакан на стол и берет копию сценария дорамы — такую же, как та, что лежит на столе в гостиной Кея. — Вы действительно хотели пробежаться по сценарию?

— Ну я же именно так и сказал, когда звонил? — Куроо водит большим пальцем вверх-вниз по корешку распечатки. — Разве нет?

У Куроо красивые руки, решает Кей, делая еще глоток бурбона. Все красивое, на самом деле, пусть даже черты слишком резкие, а ухмылка слишком насмешливая.

— Я думал, вы ищете предлог.

— И все равно пришел, — задумчиво тянет Куроо, и Кей крепче сжимает стакан, поняв свой промах. — Вот видишь? Интересный.

— Просто пытаюсь быть любезным, — отвечает Кей. — Мне говорили, что я должен поработать над этим. — Именно это он в последнее время слышит от руководства по несколько раз на дню, хотя ситуация с Намецу — первый настоящий скандал, в котором он оказался замешан. 

Куроо постукивает корешком сценария по губам, улыбка смягчается, но не перестает быть опасной.

— Со мной, если что, можешь не церемониться, — он хлопает по месту на диване рядом с собой. — Иди сюда.

Кей сводит брови.

— Зачем?

— Ну ты же не взял свою копию? — Куроо выглядит расслабленным, когда смотрит на Кея, а тот, наоборот, напряжен, словно пружина. — Я могу поделиться.

— Пытаетесь проверить, насколько далеко можно вынудить меня зайти? — Кей допивает бурбон и ставит стакан прямо на стол.

— Может быть, — дразнит Куроо. — Или я просто прагматик. — Он снова похлопывает по дивану.

Тяжело вздохнув и подавив странное предвкушение, скребущее изнутри, Кей пересаживается к Куроо. Находясь так близко, он чувствует слабый запах пудры и лака для волос, а еще — тепло тела Куроо, окутывающее, как одеяло. 

— Совсем нетрудно, правда? — Куроо открывает сценарий. — Мы играем лучших друзей детства. У тебя есть такой на самом деле? Или это тоже не мое дело? 

Дыхание Кея сбивается, когда рука Куроо прижимается к его.

— Ямагучи Тадаши. Мы вместе пришли в агентство Укай.

— Я думал, это просто домыслы фанатов. — Куроо снова смотрит на него, и с такого близкого расстояния можно заметить замазанное тональником пятно на щеке и бледно-золотистые тени на веках.

— У меня уже складывается впечатление, будто вы тайно состоите в моем фан-клубе, — выдавливает Кей, опуская взгляд на сценарий. — Нечем заняться?

— Эй, у меня полно дел! — Куроо смеется и легко толкает Кея плечом. — Просто присматриваюсь к другим айдолам. — Пальцы Куроо начинают водить по общей информации в верхней части страницы, и Кей пытается думать об облупившемся черном лаке на ногтях Куроо, а не о том, как он растягивает гласные, когда говорит. — Особенно к симпатичным. 

Кей замирает. Неожиданно для себя ему страшно поднять взгляд, потому что он не уверен в том, что сейчас выражает его лицо.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что здесь нет никого, способного оценить такой фансервис. 

— Ничего страшного, я подобным не занимаюсь.

Кей несколько раз прокручивает его ответ в голове, не до конца понимая, как это расценивать.

— В вашем агентстве знают, что вы любите говорить комплименты другим мужчинам-айдолам? Ваши разносторонние таланты явно недооценивают.

— А ты меня симпатичным не считаешь? — тон Куроо легкий и осторожный, но, повернувшись к нему, Кей замечает серьезный взгляд. И, придвигаясь ближе и прижимаясь к его бедру, знает, что ему не мерещится проблеск интереса. — Какое огорчение.

— Я считаю, что вы раздражаете, — звучит грубее, чем он хочет сказать, и… Ладно, Кей может придумать миллион причин, чтобы не вцепиться в куртку Куроо, притягивая его к себе: они работают вместе над дорамой, он ничего не знает о Куроо, возможно, он все неправильно понял. Но ни одна из этих причин, похоже, не способна соперничать с чувством растерянности и беспокойства, владевшим им последние нескольких дней. Кей убирает сценарий с колен Куроо, задевая кончиками пальцев крепкие бедра. — Вы вообще сможете вести себя профессионально на съемочной площадке? 

— Что? — Под взглядом Куроо Кей откладывает распечатку на стол поверх журнала о мужской волейбольной сборной Японии. — Я всегда веду себя профессионально.

И действительно, за десять лет в шоу-бизнесе Кей никогда не слышал о Куроо Тецуро ничего плохого. Кроме разве что излишней любви к вечеринкам. Поэтому, вероятно, ему можно верить. Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы отмахнуться от звучащего в мыслях голоса Тадаши, который твердит, словно бдительный ангел-хранитель: «Просто иногда, когда ты расстроен, можешь сделать что-то, чего никогда не сделаешь в обычном состоянии». Кей поворачивается всем телом так, чтобы они сидели лицом к лицу, его левая нога оказывается поверх правой ноги Куроо, и тот вздрагивает от контакта. 

Рот Куроо совсем близко, Кею остается только слегка наклонить голову и решительно прижаться к нему губами. Куроо приглушенно всхлипывает, но потом его ладонь ложится на затылок Кея, мозолистые подушечки пальцев горячо касаются кожи возле уха, и он отвечает на поцелуй. У губ Куроо вкус бурбона, и как только он со стоном приоткрывает рот, Кей вылизывает его небо, поглаживает языком вдоль задней кромки зубов и собирает остатки блеска для губ с уголков рта. 

Куроо шумно выдыхает, когда они ненадолго отрываются друг от друга. Пузырь из нервного предвкушения, сомнений и всего остального, засевший прямо за грудиной, взрывается, разнося тепло по всему телу и конечностям. Кей усаживается верхом на колени Куроо и не возражает, когда его рука ложится на бедро, обжигая сквозь джинсы. 

— А ты совсем не ледяной, Цукишима. 

— Заткнись, — говорит Кей и снова целует Куроо. На этот раз втягивает его нижнюю губу, слегка прихватывает зубами и добивается еще одного стона. Куроо запускает пальцы в его волосы, наклоняет голову к себе, целуя глубже. Ногти руки, лежащей на бедре, впиваются так, что Кей чувствует их даже через одежду. — Просто поцелуй меня. И заткнись.

— Если ты настаиваешь. — Куроо ведет губами к углу рта Кея, потом по щеке и вдоль линии челюсти, слегка прикусывает мочку уха. Кей подается бедрами навстречу, и Куроо усмехается, горячее дыхание касается шеи. — Я предупреждал, что кусаюсь. — И прежде чем Кей успевает ответить, всасывает кожу под ухом, оставляя влажный след, потом спускается ниже, туда, где шея переходит в плечо, и повторяет.

Когда Куроо проводит зубами по чувствительной коже горла, Кей шипит и прижимается сильнее, чувствует под задницей твердеющий член Куроо и от этого возбуждается еще больше. Рука Куроо, соскользнув с бедра, забирается сзади под пояс джинсов и резинку трусов. 

— Ты не против? — спрашивает Куроо, стискивая его задницу, и Кей открывает глаза. 

Он даже не заметил, когда успел закрыть их. Очки запотели и сползли набок, так что часть лица Куроо расплывается перед глазами, но он видит раскрасневшиеся от желания щеки и шею, это заметно даже сквозь слой грима. Подводка размазалась, но от этого глаза кажутся только ярче. 

— Если ты чист, то нет, не против, — говорит Кей. Выдыхает тяжело и снова прижимается губами ко рту Куроо, целует почти нежно, думая, как же давно он никого не целовал и как хорошо звучит голос Куроо, хриплый от желания.

Куроо жадно ловит его слова ртом, вкус бурбона уже почти исчез, остается только тепло и скользкое прикосновение языка к небу. Кей принимает и сам отдает не меньше, наслаждаясь теплом, растекающимся по коже под рукой Куроо, и ощущением его члена, когда тот подбрасывает бедра вверх. Он не уверен, что они не кончат прямо так, сидя в гостиной и даже не успев раздеться. Практически незнакомцы, пусть Кей и запомнил изгиб его губ под своими.

— Я чист. Проверялся в прошлом месяце. 

Куроо немного сдвигает его, меняясь местами. Кей хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь отдышаться, когда Куроо прижимает его к дивану и упирается коленями по обе стороны от бедер, когда ведет рукой по животу, задирая толстовку. Его пальцы прочерчивают обжигающую линию по груди, и к Кею так давно никто не прикасался, что он словно горит в огне. 

— Ты такой красивый, — шепчет Куроо, и Кей пытается нахмуриться, хочет ответить, но слова застревают в горле, когда Куроо расстегивает на нем джинсы. Даже со смазанной подводкой его взгляд не теряет своей силы. — Не знаю, как я буду играть в дораме и смотреть на что-то кроме тебя. 

— Ты слишком много говоришь, — выдавливает Кей, и Куроо смеется, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его в живот. Кей дрожит от странной интимности этой ласки, и чувствует себя ужасно глупо, задумываясь о чем-то подобном, когда Куроо стягивает с него джинсы с трусами, обнажая член, и тот падает, набухший и розовый, на живот.

Должно быть, Кей краснеет, потому что Куроо ухмыляется, глядя на него из-под ресниц.

— Мило, — говорит он и тянется за очками Кея.

Шлепнув по руке, Кей бросает на него сердитый взгляд.

— Не трогай.

Смех Куроо касается члена теплым воздухом, и бедра Кея судорожно дергаются.

— То есть, я могу трогать это, — Куроо проводит руками по его телу и, снова наклонившись, слегка задевает губами член, — но не твои очки? 

— Я без них не вижу, — голосовые связки кажутся жесткими и непослушными. Чтобы скрыть слабость голоса, Кей запускает руки в волосы Куроо, цепляя пальцами жесткие пряди. — Твой рот годится только для разговоров? 

— Хочешь проверить? 

Куроо широко ухмыляется, дразня, но потом смыкает губы на головке члена Кея, неглубоко вбирая в рот. У Кея вырывается всхлип, когда одной рукой Куроо пережимает член у основания, а другую кладет на бедро, удерживая на месте. Куроо даже с членом во рту выглядит так, будто усмехается, и Кей ненавидит это и ненавидит стоны, которые вырываются из его собственного рта, как бы плотно он ни сжимал губы. Куроо все глубже берет его член, и Кей чувствует его смех, ощущает вибрацию горла всем телом до поджавшихся пальцев на ногах. Он пытаясь толкнуться бедрами вверх, получить больше, хотя все еще крепко прижат к дивану, а ноги спутаны джинсами.

Оргазм застает Кея врасплох. Возможно, он издает какие-то звуки, потому что Куроо смотрит торжествующе, сглатывает, пока он кончает, и только потом выпускает член изо рта. Последние капли спермы остаются на щеке, словно размазанный блеск для губ. Кей тяжело дышит, пытаясь унять дрожь. Расслабленный и довольный Куроо нависает над ним, постукивая пальцами по бедру. 

— Хорошо? — хрипло спрашивает он и наклоняется поцеловать Кея. Теперь Кей чувствует только горечь собственной спермы.

У Куроо до сих пор стоит, Кей чувствует, как член прижимается через тонкую ткань спортивных штанов. Он торопливо нащупывает эластичный пояс, просовывает под него руку и обхватывает ствол у самой головки, собирая выступившую смазку, проводит ладонью вниз, следуя пальцами вдоль вены. Куроо низко стонет и вбивается в его кулак. Кей не дразнит, дрочит быстро, и пульсация члена Куроо в ладони отдается легким возбуждением в животе. Проходит совсем немного времени, и Куроо тоже кончает, выплескиваясь на руку Кея и дыша влажно и неровно ему в шею. 

Потом Куроо снова целует его, на этот раз бережно и медленно, и Кей не сопротивляется.

— Ну как, растопил твой лед? — спрашивает тот, целуя под ухом.

Фыркнув, Кей вытаскивает руку из штанов Куроо и вытирает о его спортивный костюм.

— Размечтался.

Куроо со смехом приподнимается, опираясь на локти, и смотрит на Кея с чем-то ужасно похожим на нежность.

— Как узнал? — отвечает Куроо. Внутри что-то предательски вздрагивает, как не случалось уже много лет, и Кей только растерянно смотрит на него сквозь мутные стекла очков.

Что-то в ответном взгляде заставляет его чувствовать себя слишком голым, открытым, беззащитным. Кей отворачивается.

— Мы так и не посмотрели сценарий.

— Зато наладили отношения, — голос Куроо звучит хрипло, и Кей облизывает припухшие губы, вспоминая, как трахал его в рот.

— Сомневаюсь, что между нашими персонажами именно такого рода… отношения, — он запинается на последнем слове, потому что рука Куроо снова начинает бродить по телу, выводя узоры вдоль ребер, а сам он — тихо напевать одну из последних песен Карасуно.

— Ну, я бы не был так уверен. Сколько ты успел прочитать?

Кей снова переводит взгляд на Куроо: волосы растрепались еще больше, губы порозовели от поцелуев.

— Достаточно, чтобы отснять первую серию. — Рука Куроо сдвигается ниже, поглаживая пресс, и Кей замирает, даже дыхание задерживает. — Ну как, избавился от навязчивой идеи?

— Хм-м?

— Сможешь смотреть на что-то, кроме меня, во время съемок?

Куроо наклоняет голову, как кот, пытающийся определить источник звука, сгибает пальцы, и их подушечки вжимаются в кожу над пупком.

— Не уверен. На тебя так приятно смотреть. — Он скользит рукой вверх до середины груди. — Возможно, если ты примешь со мной душ.

Ну и ладно. Кей чувствует себя расслабленно, легко и немного безрассудно, так что страдальчески вздыхает и прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Но потом я пойду домой.

— Обязательно, — говорит Куроо, хватая Кея за задравшуюся толстовку и поднимая с дивана. — После того, как я покажу тебе свою спальню. 

Кей снова слышит в голове голос Тадаши: «Просто иногда, когда расстроен, ты можешь сделать что-то, чего никогда не сделаешь в обычном состоянии».

Второй раз за вечер он игнорирует его и идет следом за Куроо вглубь квартиры. Тот стягивает с себя спортивную куртку, обнажая широкую, мускулистую спину, и Кей решает, что ничего не случится, если хотя бы в этот раз он обдумает все позже. В конце концов, они оба делают это просто чтобы расслабиться. Это вообще ничего не значит.

***

— Где ты был вчера вечером? — спрашивает Тадаши. — Я забегал к тебе, чтобы позвать поесть, но никого не было дома.

— Скучал? — тянет в ответ Кей и берет полотенце, чтобы вытереть пот с лица. — Извини, что разочаровал. Я был занят.

— Чем? — Тадаши выключает музыку, глядя, как Кей переходит к растяжке. — Неужели приходил сюда тренироваться?

— По-твоему, я похож на Кагеяму?

— Я беспокоился за тебя. — Тадаши хмурится. — Ты же не ходил в бар или еще куда?

— Если бы. — Кей проводит рукой по влажным волосам. Когда он только пришел, в пустом зале было прохладно, но теперь ему жарко. Он стягивает толстовку и бросает поверх сумки к телефону и наушникам. Затем снова переводит взгляд на Тадаши и замечает, как странно тот на него смотрит. — Что? 

— Твоя шея. — Тадаши тянется к нему, касаясь кожи прямо под ухом Кея.

Кей оборачивается к зеркалам на дальней стене, подходит ближе, чтобы рассмотреть метку вблизи. Ничего страшного, на самом деле, просто бледно-розовое пятно, которое, скорее всего, даже не потемнеет.

— Неплохо она меня. — Тадаши сдавленно выдыхает, и, убедившись, что у него совершенно спокойное выражение, Кей оборачивается. — Парикмахер, Тадаши. У меня было интервью с Ойкавой пару дней назад, и она обожгла меня плойкой, когда пыталась выпрямить волосы.

— Я смотрел интервью и заметил бы такое.

— Да, — говорит Кей, игнорируя легкое чувство вины, — конечно, никто бы не додумался замазать красное пятно на шее айдола.

Тадаши вспыхивает от смущения и запускает руку в волосы.

— Я просто знаю тебя. Ты всегда... когда дела идут плохо, ты выглядишь спокойным, но принимаешь слишком опрометчивые решения. Как тогда, когда Аки... — он прерывается. — Ладно, неважно, извини, это просто было странно. Обычно ты дома по вечерам, если не выходишь поужинать с Намецу или со мной, а с Намецу сейчас ты точно не мог пойти, вот я и удивился.

Кей вытирает влажные ладони о штаны. Опрометчивые решения. Например, позволить Куроо Тецуро отсосать ему на диване в гостиной и потом еще раз в душе, или оказать ему ответную любезность, прижимая к огромной мягкой кровати, оставляя засосы на бедрах и пытаясь добиться от него еще немного хриплых стонов. А может быть, под опрометчивостью Тадаши подразумевает сегодняшнее пробуждение в постели Куроо с его рукой вокруг талии, хотя стоило уйти еще накануне вечером. 

— Я учил роль. Для новой дорамы. — Плечи Тадаши расслабляются, и Кей снова чувствует себя виноватым.

— Ох, — выдыхает Тадаши. — Не знаю, почему ты никогда не можешь просто сказать о таких вещах сразу.

— Мне интересно посмотреть, как ты дергаешься, — усмехается Кей, потому что обычно так и есть, и в этом он не раскаивается.

Тадаши строит кислую мину.

— Пообедаем?

Кей оглядывает себя.

— Разве только закажем что-нибудь сюда. Я за последнюю неделю засветился уже на миллионе фотографий в этих штанах.

— А ведь Сугавара предупреждал не покупать пять пар одного цвета! — Тадаши смеется, прикрывая рот рукой. — Надо проверить, свободна ли сейчас Ячи. Встречаемся в комнате отдыха на третьем этаже?

— Договорились. Я в душ. — Он делает паузу, потом строго смотрит на Тадаши. — Ты же собираешься пригласить еще и Короля с его свитой?

Ухмыляясь, Тадаши пожимает плечами.

— Так бы и сделал, будь они сегодня здесь. У тебя улучшается настроение, когда есть кого дразнить. 

— У меня хорошее настроение. Все в порядке. Не я на этой неделе плакал, сидя на бордюре возле ресторана.

— Ты бы не стал, даже если бы захотел. — И все-таки Тадаши внимательно вглядывается в него, а потом слабо улыбается. — Но ты и правда выглядишь сегодня... не знаю, менее опустошенным.

— Спасибо, — сухо отвечает Кей, и Тадаши снова смеется.

Кей настолько плохо ладит с людьми, что иногда удивляется, как ему столько лет удается удерживать рядом кого-то вроде Тадаши. Ведь единственное, что он сделал — вступился за него пару раз, когда они только начинали в агентстве. Срок всех добровольных задолженностей давно должен был истечь. Но Тадаши по-прежнему здесь, и Кей не знает, чем заслужил это.

— Кацу подойдет? — спрашивает Тадаши. — На обед.

— Конечно, — отвечает Кей, поднимая сумку. — Увидимся через полчаса. — Тадаши кивает и уходит.

Оставшись один, Кей снова подходит к зеркалу и рассматривает шею. Обводя контур красной метки, он мысленно возвращается к ощущению губ и зубов Куроо, когда тот оставил ее. От воспоминаний внизу живота скапливается жар, и Кей ругается себе под нос. 

Покопавшись в кармане сумки, он вытаскивает телефон. «Ты пометил меня» — отправляет он Куроо. Сегодня утром тот вписал свое имя в телефон большими латинскими буквами и смеялся, когда Кей ворчал, что так оно всплывает на самый верх списка контактов. 

Какое-то время он ждет ответа, но потом начинает чувствовать себя глупо, прячет телефон в карман и, подхватив сумку и толстовку, направляется в сторону душевых.

В душе, присматриваясь внимательнее, Кей находит еще две метки: одна, темно-красная, у основания шеи, и другая — во впадине между ключицами. Он трет их мочалкой сильнее, чем нужно, раздражая бледную кожу, и понимает: будь он до сих пор в Карасуно, уже все заметили бы эти следы, как сигнализация сообщающие, чем он занимался прошлой ночью.

Раньше ему удавалось избегать такого, в недвусмысленных выражениях предупреждая своих любовников на одну ночь, чтобы не оставляли меток. Стоило сказать об этом и Куроо, но только раньше он никогда не был настолько безрассуден, чтобы связываться с другими айдолами, и думал, Куроо и сам не хуже него знает, что не стоит оставлять следы на теле, на которое все смотрят. 

Он смывает с волос шампунь, глядя вниз, чтобы пена не попала в глаза, и видит еще один красный след прямо возле пупка. Кажущийся без очков размытым, этот уже побагровел по краям, явный и приметный, и Кей очерчивает его пальцем. Член вздрагивает при воспоминании, как Куроо оставлял засос именно на этом месте, когда они мылись в душе, смеялся и прихватывал зубами.

Кей сглатывает и опускает руку ниже, обхватывая полувозбужденный член. Он закрывает глаза и дрочит, думая о припухших губах Куроо, о том, как тот заглатывал его член целиком, о его голосе, хриплом после того, как он позволил трахнуть себя в рот, пронзительный взгляд снизу вверх. 

Упираясь рукой в стену, Кей водит большим пальцем вверх и вниз по устью, вздрагивая от того, насколько сильно возбудился только лишь от воспоминаний и собственной руки. Может, именно так и происходит, если долго притворяешься, что тебе не хочется прикосновений. Он слышит стук крови в ушах — громкий, громче, чем шум воды в душе, — и дрочит себе все быстрее. «Растопил тебя, да?» — представляет Кей голос Куроо и дрожит, проваливаясь в оргазм. Колени подгибаются, и он сползает на пол.

Просто спустить пар, думает он, снова намыливая мочалку. Точно.

Приняв душ и надев другую толстовку, закрывающую горло до подбородка, Кей поднимается в комнату отдыха, где уже ждет Ячи. Она сидит со своим блокнотом для рисования и машинально набрасывает скетчи, которые, возможно, появятся потом в ее ежемесячной модной колонке в журнале Bis. Кей откашливается, и она поднимает взгляд, улыбаясь.

— Цукишима!

— Привет. — Он падает в кресло напротив и смотрит на экран телевизора за ее плечом. Все внутри сжимается, когда он понимает, что на сцене поет и танцует Намецу. Ее волосы собраны в два завитых хвоста, а улыбка намертво приклеена к лицу, как у любого из айдолов, если это не Кей или Кагеяма. — Выключи.

Он не вспоминал о Намецу и ее сообщении со вчерашнего дня.

— Выключить что?.. — Она поднимает удивленный взгляд на экран, потом тихо ойкает, роняет карандаш и хватается за пульт, переключаясь с развлекательного канала на местные новости сельского хозяйства. — Извини. Я даже не подумала… 

— Где Ямагучи? — спрашивает Кей. Хочется, чтобы она перестала извиняться за то, в чем совершенно точно не виновата, но он не уверен, что сможет это сказать, так что просто прерывает ее. — Полчаса уже прошли.

— Там была очередь, — Ячи медленно поднимает карандаш и возвращается к своим наброскам, — он придет минут через десять. — Некоторое время она молча покусывает нижнюю губу, не глядя на Кея, потом решается. — Скажи мне, что произошло?

— Ты не видела? — Кей вздыхает и тянет за один из шнурков на капюшоне толстовки. — Разве это не показывают в новостях каждый день?

— Возможно, я знаю, что ты поссорился с Намецу. — Ячи проводит карандашом длинную дугу, и становится интересно, что же она рисует. — И что она плакала. Но я не знаю причину ссоры и слез.

Кей запрокидывает голову и смотрит в потолок. Краска неровная и покрыта пятнами — какой-то крапчатый узор, который был популярен в восьмидесятых и который старик Укай никогда не менял. 

— Она хотела парня, который бы ее любил.

Карандаш в руке Ячи замирает.

— Ты ее любил, Цукишима. — В ее голосе не слышится вопроса, и это заставляет его опустить голову и снова посмотреть на нее. 

Она всегда думает о нем лучше, чем есть на самом деле. Обо всех парнях Карасуно, если на то пошло, потому что она выросла рядом с ними, — последняя из отобранных для единственной женской группы агентства Укай, но определенно не менее яркая, чем остальные. 

— Да. И все-таки недостаточно. — Он беспокойно барабанит пальцами по бедру.

— Ты ведь не знал, что она заплачет, да? — Теперь Ячи пытается поймать его взгляд. Недавно подстриженные волосы, едва достающие до плеч, покачиваются возле ее лица, пока она внимательно рассматривает его.

— Какой смысл плакать, не понимаю. — Кей пожимает плечами. — Этим ничего не исправить.

Ячи морщит нос.

— Но можно почувствовать себя лучше.

— Или заставить окружающих чувствовать себя хуже.

Ячи удивленно хлопает ресницами; возможно, она не ожидала ответа.

— Ты с ней говорил после всего этого?

Кей думает соврать и просто сказать нет, но это же Ячи. После Тадаши, она знает его лучше всех, правда, в отличие от него, не выглядит из-за этого самодовольной.

— Она прислала мне сообщение, — признается он. — Извинялась за ситуацию со СМИ.

— И что ты ответил?

Кей поджимает губы.

— Я не ответил. — Глаза Ячи распахиваются, и Кей пожимает плечами. — А что я должен был сказать? Я даже не знаю, что она ожидала получить в ответ. Такое не скоро забудут.

Губы Ячи вздрагивают, она как будто сомневается мгновение, прежде чем сказать:

— Думаю, за эти два года Намецу уже поняла, что у тебя не очень хорошо с выражением эмоций, Цукишима. — Она стучит розовыми ногтями по столу — нервная привычка, заменившая ее неуверенную искренность. — Просто будь с ней честен.

— Гораздо проще быть честным, если ты милый.

— Может быть, — соглашается Ячи, но прежде чем успевает продолжить, дверь распахивает Тадаши с двумя белыми пластиковыми контейнерами с едой. При виде них у Кея в животе начинает урчать.

— Извините, я задержался. — Его взгляд перебегает с Кея на Ячи. — Помешал?

— Конечно, нет. — Кей встает и забирает у Тадаши коробки, чтобы тот снял пальто. — Как ты мог помешать?

Во время ланча они обсуждают предстоящие гастроли Ячи. Кей редко вступает в разговор, и Тадаши с Ячи умело сплетают беседу вокруг него, давая возможность, но не вынуждая принимать в ней участие. Это успокаивает. Теперь ему удается обдумать сообщение от Намецу, мысли о котором так легко вытеснил из головы перепих с Куроо. 

Когда они уже убирают за собой, телефон подает сигнал, и прямо над сообщением от Намецу высвечивается еще одно — от Куроо. 

«готов поспорить, тебе идет :) »

— От кого это? — Кей отрывается от телефона и видит, что и Тадаши, и Ячи внимательно смотрят на него.

— Что?

— У тебя было странное выражение, когда ты посмотрел на телефон, — говорит Тадаши. — Как будто хочешь смыть его в унитаз. Что, кстати, было бы ужасной идеей сразу после покупки нового.

— Это Нишиноя, — врет Кей. — Напоминает, что он первый в моем списке быстрого набора.

— Нишиноя первый в твоем списке быстрого набора? — тупо переспрашивает Тадаши, и Кей вздыхает. Ячи тихо смеется и утешительно треплет Тадаши по плечу. 

***

Кей оттягивает посещение родителей как можно дольше. Не потому, что не любит их. Любит, и очень. Они добрые и поддерживали его, пусть поначалу он и боролся с ними изо всех сил за подписание контракта с агентством Укай. Когда все было сказано и решено, они делали все возможное, чтобы помочь ему добиться успеха. Мать научила его играть на гитаре, а отец — как быть вежливым, но никогда не прогибаться, и он использует эти ценные уроки, как и миллион других, ежедневно, на каждом шагу — от студий видеозаписи до пресс-конференций и интервью.

Просто Кей знает, что отличается от остальных членов семьи. Они чувствительные, улыбчивые и открытые, спрашивают о его чувствах, нравится ли ему новый проект, как дела у его друзей. Рассказывают о своих коллегах, о том, что у соседей, которых он едва знает, родилась внучка, или о ресторане — «обязательно пойдем с нами в следующий раз, у них огромный выбор десертов!». Невозможно, чтобы даже столько времени спустя они не понимали: он не сможет принять участия во всем этом. Часто за обеденным столом кажется, будто они говорят на другом языке, а Кей просто наблюдает, выхватывает одно-два слова, не вникая в суть и контекст, и даже не уверен, хочет ли. 

Но идет последняя неделя перед Рождеством, а в сам праздник Кей будет выступать на рождественском шоу в Осаке, потом участвует в новогоднем Каунтдауне. Так что он садится в машину и едет к родителям, потому что должен, а сделать это в зимние праздники не будет времени.

В окнах горит свет, и машины отца и брата стоят на подъездной дорожке.

— Кей, вот ты и дома! — говорит мать, открывая ему дверь. Она оборачивается и кричит в гостиную: — Кей наконец-то приехал! Время обеда!

— Прости, я поздно. — Кей разматывает шарф и стягивает перчатки. — Из-за снегопада пришлось ехать медленнее.

— Вот и хорошо. Ты всегда ездишь слишком быстро. — Она треплет его по щеке. — В любом случае, лучше медленно, но верно.

Кей собирается ответить, что его рефлексы выше среднего, и он никогда не водит быстрее, чем сможет справиться, но в этот момент из-за угла с улыбкой появляется брат.

— Привет, Кей! 

— Аки, — кивает Кей. Его мать до сих пор хлопочет вокруг, стряхивая снег с куртки, и Кей не мешает. 

— У тебя все в порядке? Видел тебя в новостях. — Он неловко смеется, когда Кей просто молча смотрит на него. — Трудно было пропустить, ты же настолько популярен.

— Ох, да, мы видели в новостях, ужасная ситуация, — соглашается мать, отступая назад, и Кей наконец-то может снять куртку и разуться. Он засовывает ноги в тапочки того же темно-зеленого цвета, к которому привык еще со старшей школы, и делает шаг в дом своего детства. — Эти стервятники понятия не имеют, что случилось на самом деле! 

— Мы тоже, — говорит Аки, и Кей снимает очки, чтобы протереть стекла. — Кей же никогда не звонит.

— Я едва выдерживаю разговоры лично, а ты хочешь, чтобы я еще и звонил? — Кей приподнимает брови, и мать смеется.

— Ты мог хотя бы предупредить нас. Твое имя то и дело мелькало в местных новостях, и Аки уже подумал, что ты ввязался в драку или еще что похуже!

— Как грубо. — Кей надевает очки, и все вокруг снова выглядит четким. — Думаете, раз я из бойз-бэнда, то полезу в драку?

— Ну Танака же полез, помнишь? — Аки идет по коридору, переходя из гостиной в кухню, и мать следует за ним. Кей тоже присоединяется, кивает отцу, который внимательно следит за кипящими креветками с шумовкой в руке, чтобы вылавливать их из воды, когда будут готовы. — Ударил того парня прямо в лицо! 

— Он был пьян и поскользнулся на кубике льда, случайно попав по лицу Футакучи. Мы в Карасуно вообще пацифисты. — Кей ненадолго задумывается. — Хотя, если бы мне представилась возможность наступить на кубик льда и совершенно случайно ударить Кагеяму…

— Ты перестал ненавидеть Кагеяму лет с семнадцати, — смеется Аки. — И, вот правда, я всегда думал, что та история была частью пиар-кампании.

— Нет. — Кей опускается на привычное место за столом. — Он действительно настолько тупой.

— Кей! — Мать обхватывает талию отца, пробираясь мимо него к холодильнику. — Будь вежливее.

— Это был вежливый вариант, — отвечает он, и отец с улыбкой поднимает на него взгляд.

— Рад тебя видеть, — говорит он. — Похоже, у тебя сейчас много дел. Съемки новой дорамы начинаются в феврале?

— Да. С Куроо Тецуро. Я еще не знаю, кого выбрали на главную женскую роль, но Шимизу бы неплохо подошла.

— Это про убийство, да?

— Если бы. Скорее про дружбу. Загадочное убийство там только для вида, что сюжет вообще есть.

Аки фыркает, садясь напротив с целой охапкой палочек и салфеток.

— Помню, когда читал сценарии дорам, каждый раз думал, бывает ли в них вообще сюжет.

Он подмигивает, усмехаясь, а Кей ненавидит, когда он так делает: притворяется, что знает, каково это — делать его работу, только потому что когда-то попробовал крошечную ее часть.

— Верно, — холодно говорит Кей, пока мать ставит на стол между ними два кувшина с соком. — Все те дорамы, в которых ты пробовался в последнее время.

Улыбка сползает с лица Аки, и тогда Кей замечает морщинки в уголках его глаз. Его брат старше. Наверно, он и сам будет выглядеть примерно так же в его возрасте, только без «улыбчивых» морщин возле рта.

После обеда снег на дороге такой плотный, что мать отказывается отпускать его обратно.

— Как будто у тебя нет своей комнаты! — возмущается она.

— Мне надо быть на работе утром. — В планах предварительная встреча по поводу первой пресс-конференции для пока безымянной дорамы, фотосессия для рекламы баночного кофе и ланч с Такедой, чтобы составить расписание на следующую неделю. — Мне отсюда три часа ехать. 

— Вот именно, — говорит Аки. — Что, если ты застрянешь по дороге?

— Тогда это будет моя вина, и я сам буду разбираться с последствиями, как взрослый, — раздраженно отвечает Кей. Аки, когда хмурится, ужасно напоминает Сугавару, а Кей не умеет противиться Сугаваре, хоть и никогда об этом не расскажет.

— А еще мы будем все эти три часа волноваться за тебя, — добавляет Аки, и Кей вздыхает, бесславно сдаваясь и позволяя матери вырвать куртку у него из рук, пока отец на кухне варит кофе на четверых. 

Детская спальня кажется совсем крошечной, особенно в сравнении с дорогой квартирой в центре Токио. Узкая кровать, накрытая мягким черным пледом, и до сих пор сохранившийся выцветший плакат с картой юрского периода за шкафом.

Кей ложится поверх пледа, сцепив пальцы на животе. В наушниках гремит альбом новой американской группы, а он смотрит, как за окном продолжает падать снег. В детстве он провел так немало зимних вечеров, теперь же все здесь кажется тесным до клаустрофобии.

Вспомнив, что надо написать Такеде и предупредить, он берет телефон с тумбочки, где оставил его заряжаться. Сменной одежды у него нет, но хотя бы зарядку взял. 

Три новых сообщения, все от KUROO — латинские буквы, все заглавные. Кей колеблется, потом все же открывает.

«ты так и не ответил на мое вчерашнее сообщение, цукишима» — в первом, и сразу следом: «сфотографируй метку».

Третье отправлено всего двадцать минут назад: «где ты сейчас?»

Кей облизывает губы, потом слегка прикусывает язык, раздумывая.

«Я не в городе»

«это ответ только на одно из моих сообщений»

«Только одно из них было вопросом», — Кей проводит пальцем по гладкому экрану нового телефона. — «мне не нравится писать сообщения, и я не делаю селфи».

Несколько минут Куроо не отвечает, и за это время Кей успевает отправить Такеде короткий мейл, объясняя, где он и почему может опоздать. Он уже собирается снова поставить телефон на зарядку, когда тот начинает вибрировать и звонить в его руках.

Он стягивает наушники пониже и принимает вызов.

— Ты сказал, что не любишь писать сообщения, так что я решил позвонить.

При звуках низкого голоса Куроо Кей закрывает глаза, сжимая в кулаке плед.

— Это мне нравится еще меньше.

— Но ты все равно ответил. — Смех скатывается по позвоночнику и оседает внизу живота. — Я начинаю думать, что нравлюсь тебе, очкарик.

— Не обольщайся. — Кей открывает глаза и смотрит в потолок. — Тебе что-то нужно?

— Ну, я собирался пригласить тебя к себе, но ты же уехал?

Проводя языком по зубам, Кей раздумывает, какую часть правды стоит сказать.

— Я в гостях у родителей.

— Хм-м-м, по голосу ты не кажешься особо счастливым.

— А разве когда-нибудь кажусь?

Более громкий смех в ответ. Так еще глупее и должно бы ослабить напряжение, скрутившее внутренности, но нет. Вместо этого вспоминается изгиб губ Куроо и острота его клыков, когда он в настроении показывать их.

— Без понятия. Когда я тебе отсасывал, выглядел вполне довольным.

Дыхание Кея сбивается.

— Я. В доме. Родителей, — говорит он резко.

— Но сейчас-то ты один, так? Может, в гостевой комнате?

— В моей детской спальне. Извращенец.

Куроо присвистывает сквозь зубы.

— И она до сих пор выглядит так же, как когда ты был ребенком? Чем ты тогда увлекался? — Куроо щелкает языком. — Куклы? Пожарные?

— Я сейчас повешу трубку.

— Зря. Я собирался рассказать тебе, что бы сделал, если бы ты пришел сегодня вечером.

— Я бы не пришел, — Кей прочищает горло. До этого он мерз, но теперь ему жарко, кожа влажная от пота, и левый наушник липнет к щеке. — Мы так ничего и не сделали в прошлый раз.

— Думаю, сделали, Ледяной Принц. — Кею хотелось бы не краснеть, пусть даже Куроо не может видеть его сейчас, и он пытается замедлить биение сердца. — Это определенно сойдет за «кое-что». 

— Почему ты так много говоришь, если тебе нечего сказать?

— Ох, я могу много чего сказать, — Куроо хмыкает. — Кроме того, думаю, тебе нравится мой голос.

— Жизнь айдола способствует развитию нарциссизма. — Кей оттягивает ворот рубашки и сдвигает наушники на шею, смирившись с тем, что разговор с Куроо так быстро не закончится. — Ты ужасно самовлюбленный.

— А ты не хочешь тоже влюбиться в меня?

У Кея пересыхает во рту, становится очень жарко. Он снова откидывает голову и смотрит в окно: все еще идет снег, но кажется, будто комната находится в кратере вулкана, от постоянного сквозняка из окна осталось одно воспоминание, а ласковый голос Куроо оседает на коже. 

— И часто срабатывает эта стратегия?

— Никогда не использовал ее раньше. Самые лучшие стратегии я приберегаю для особых случаев.

— Если эта лучшая, боюсь представить себе худшую.

— А что в таком случае ты хочешь услышать? — Короткий выдох в микрофон. — Колыбельную?

— Я правда повешу трубку.

— Все говоришь, но ничего не делаешь. — Куроо замолкает. — Включи громкую связь.

— Нет. Здесь тонкие стены. — Аки, спящий в соседней комнате, постоянно будил его своими странными ужастиками, и Кей не хочет, чтобы он услышал то, что собирается сказать Куроо. Он ерзает, задевая наушники, и в голову приходит идея. — У меня есть наушники. 

— Тогда подключай их, — команда, но голос Куроо звучит скорее как предложение. Кей нашаривает шнур, выдергивает из разъема плеера и подключает к телефону, обрывая едва слышную музыку. — Ну как?

В наушниках голос Куроо звучит еще более интимно.

— Теперь тебя лучше слышно.

— А еще у тебя свободны обе руки.

— Они мне для чего-то понадобятся?

В ответ раздается многозначительное мычание.

— Ну, раз уж ты не на диване в моей гостиной, будешь моими руками, Цукишима. — Дыхание Кея сбивается, и, судя по смешку Куроо, он это тоже услышал. — Ты же не против оказать мне такую любезность?

Кей трет лицо, сдвигая очки.

— Мы не должны этого делать.

— А ты хочешь? — голос Куроо становится менее тягучим, не таким горячим. — Ты всегда можешь прервать звонок. Я не буду удерживать тебя против воли. 

И может быть, именно потому, как легко Куроо вернул власть в его руки, Кей позволяет ему оставить ее себе.

— Ладно, скажи мне.

— Сказать что?

— Что бы ты делал. Если бы я пришел сегодня.

Быстрый выдох в наушниках звучит очень громко, и когда Куроо начинает говорить, его голос снова превращается в тот гипнотический напев, благодаря которому он и стал известен как солист Некомы.

— Сначала я бы приподнял твою рубашку, чтобы посмотреть на метки, которые оставил. 

Кей опускает руку с груди на живот, добираясь до подола рубашки. Сжимает в пальцах ткань и тянет вверх, обнажая грудь и слегка царапая короткими ногтями кожу.

— Они почти исчезли. 

— Я оставлю новые. Чтобы каждый раз, когда будешь переодеваться, ты вспоминал, где был мой рот, — отвечает Куроо. Кей не понимает, когда успел настолько возбудиться, но член упирается в ширинку джинсов, и он накрывает его одной рукой. 

Кей мог бы сказать Куроо, что для этого не нужны метки, но вместо этого поглаживает себя через джинсы и ждет.

— Ты трогаешь себя, да? — голос Куроо звучит уже не так ровно, и сердце Кея пропускает удар. — Что на тебе надето? 

— Джинсы.

— Те темно-синие, что и в прошлый раз? — спрашивает Куроо. — В них твои ноги кажутся такими длинными. У тебя все длинное. Я так тебя хотел, но даже не был уверен, что ты по мальчикам, пока не увидел, как ты смотришь на мой рот.

— Это могло означать, что я устал от твоей болтовни, — говорит Кей, стараясь не показывать, как ему сложно дышать ровно.

— Не думаю. Тебя не заставить делать то, чего не хочешь. Мне это в тебе нравится. Значит, хочешь, чтобы я велел стянуть джинсы и белье. В смысле, позволяешь сказать.

Кей едва сдерживает смех. Кажется, это должно бы сбить у обоих настрой, но все-таки он расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах и тянет их вниз вместе с трусами. Так же, как две ночи назад, его бедра стянуты тканью, резинка боксеров врезается в кожу. 

— Тебе идет, — продолжает Куроо. — Я знаю, потому что уже видел. Сегодня утром я дрочил, вспоминая, как хорошо ты смотрелся на моем диване, в моей постели. — Он длинно выдыхает. — Прикоснись к себе, Цукишима. Не слишком быстро. Помнишь, как мой рот касался тебя? Я сделаю это снова. Столько раз, сколько ты захочешь.

— Звучит глупо, — говорит Кей, но дрочит себе. Прикосновения сухой ладони даже не кажутся неприятными, настолько слабая хватка вокруг члена. Уже сейчас слишком хорошо, и Кей выпускает член, обхватывая яйца. — Только… 

— Я столько всего хочу с тобой сделать, если ты позволишь. — Рука Кея возвращается на член, проходясь твердыми костяшками понизу и собирая крошечные капли смазки. Второй рукой он играет с мошонкой. — Быстрее, Цукишима. Теперь, когда ты разогрелся, дрочи быстрее.

— Раскомандовался, — говорит Кей, но послушно ускоряет движения руки, пока не начинает чувствовать трение, смазки слишком мало, чтобы скользить легко. Он подносит руку ко рту и облизывает. Теперь ладонь достаточно влажная, и еще больше смазки выделяется, когда он начинает подаваться бедрами навстречу собственной руке.

— Ты позволишь мне вставить в тебя пальцы? — спрашивает Куроо, и Кей понимает, что тот говорил все это время, может быть, составляя список, может, просто чтобы что-нибудь говорить. — У меня это хорошо получается. Могу сделать так, что ты кончишь от одних моих пальцев. Или заставить тебя почти кончать, снова и снова, пока не начнешь просить трахнуть тебя.

— Я ни о чем не прошу, — отвечает Кей, прижимая ладонь к лицу, чтобы заглушить звуки. — Никогда.

— Я знаю. Именно потому это так заводит, — его голос срывается. — Упрямый Цукишима, разводящий для меня ноги, с четырьмя моими пальцами внутри. Растягивать, нажимать на простату — достаточно, чтобы раздразнить, чтобы было хорошо, но недостаточно, чтобы кончить. Тебе придется попросить об этом… 

— Заткнись! — шепотом кричит Кей. Он дрочит все быстрее, изгибая запястье, когда ведет рукой вверх, Куроо тяжело дышит ему на ухо, словно он рядом, сверху, а не только в телефоне. Кей почти чувствует, как широкая ладонь Куроо проводит по его ребрам, почти чувствует губы Куроо на шее.

Кей впивается зубами в руку, сдерживая клокочущий в горле стон, чтобы его не услышали в других комнатах, и зажмуривается, смаргивая слезы в уголках глаз. 

— Боже, Цукишима, ты даже звучишь мило, — шепчет Куроо — голос загнанный, и Кей себя чувствует не лучше. Он высоко, тонко скулит, рука скользит легче, пока он все ближе подходит к разрядке. — Можешь кончить для меня? Я сейчас кончу, и ты должен кончить вместе со мной.

— Я не хочу ничего делать вместе с тобой…

— Кончай, Цукишима, — повторяет Куроо, на этот раз с низким, требовательным стоном. И этого хватает: по команде Куроо оргазм выкручивает Кея, бессчетное число секунд мир вокруг вращается, бедра дрожат, подаваясь вверх навстречу руке, пока сперма не выплескивается полностью, оставляя его мокрым от пота и безвольным. Одна нога свисает с кровати, а он пытается отдышаться. 

— Я… — начинает Кей, убирая руку от рта, и сам не знает, что хочет сказать дальше. «Я тебя ненавижу» будет неправдой, а «мне очень хорошо» будет слишком честно.

— Ты? — голос Куроо тоже задыхающийся и довольный. Кей чувствует жжение в руке и, посмотрев вниз, замечает следы зубов, которые оставил, когда глушил стоны.

Кей выдыхает, конечности кажутся неподъемными.

— Заткнись, — он даже не старается, чтобы прозвучало убедительно.

— М-м-м, тогда спокойной ночи, Цукишима, — мурлычет Куроо и прерывает звонок. 

Кей лежит посреди кровати, полуодетый; на животе поверх едва заметной метки, оставленной Куроо, липкими каплями застывает сперма. Кею кажется, что его накрыло с головой, и поворачивать к берегу слишком поздно.

Утром он просыпается со слюной, засохшей в уголках рта, и забрызганным спермой животом, будто картины Поллока. Чувствует он себя так, словно пробежал марафон.

По-быстрому приняв душ, Кей спускается в гостиную и выглядывает из окна. Вся улица белая, а раннее рассветное солнце окрашивает ее в розовый цвет. Снег слишком глубокий, чтобы можно было выбраться раньше, чем приедет снегоочиститель.

— А ты рано, — раздается позади голос Аки. Кей оборачивается, придавая лицу равнодушное выражение, и встречает улыбку брата. — Плохо спалось?

— Нет, нормально. Я привык мало спать. Я же айдол, помнишь?

— Как я мог забыть? — Аки подходит и становится рядом у окна. — Ты ее любил?

— Кого? — спрашивает Кей, прежде чем успевает сообразить. — Намецу Май? — Тот кивает, и Кей трет лицо ладонью. — Она была дорога мне.

— Но ты не любил ее. — Аки отодвигает занавеску в сторону, чтобы тоже посмотреть на снег. — Тогда почему встречался с ней?

— Потому что мы хорошо смотрелись вместе. Наши имена мелькали в заголовках СМИ. Продукты, которые мы рекламировали вместе, хорошо продавались. Вот и все.

— Как бесчувственно.

— Я Ледяной Принц. — Он вздрагивает, мысленно слыша, как голос Куроо произносит это прозвище. — И я буду встречаться с тем, с кем потребуется. Настоящие привязанности только мешают делу.

— И что случилось с милым, озорным ребенком, который хотел, чтобы я научил его хореографии? — Аки толкает его плечом, и Кей смотрит на него неодобрительно. — Он просто любил танцевать и слушать музыку.

— Он бы не смог стать айдолом. — Кей проводит рукой по растрепанным волосам. — Я больше не могу быть настолько беспечным.

— Ты был милым. Равнялся на меня.

— Поэтому ты врал мне все время, да? — Кей тяжело вздыхает. — Неважно. Милый — не мой образ, так что я не смог бы стать таким, даже если бы хотел.

— Человек сам выбирает, кем ему быть, — говорит Аки, и взгляд Кея становится жестче.

— Очевидно, это не так, иначе бы ты до сих пор был айдолом.

Аки вздрагивает.

— Это несправедливо, Кей.

— Мир шоу-бизнеса вообще несправедлив. — Кей смотрит, как по улице медленно ползет снегоочиститель. — Тебе это должно быть известно получше многих.

Домой Кей возвращается в плохом настроении. Уже почти добравшись до центра Токио, он звонит Тадаши. Тот кажется удивленным.

— Ты звонишь мне?

— А что? — Кей стискивает зубы. Хочется драться, танцевать или писать музыку, но вместо этого надо идти на встречу. Он был на взводе все время, пока ехал по хайвею, и знает, что не может явиться на встречу в таком состоянии. — У тебя будет десять минут примерно через полчаса?

— Ага, — растерянно говорит Тадаши. — А для чего?

— Можешь… — Кей вздыхает, перестраиваясь в другой ряд, чтобы объехать машину, ползущую слишком медленно. — Ты в агентстве? Можешь встретиться со мной на крыше через полчаса?

— А-а-а. Конечно, могу. Горячий кофе?

— Я возьму, — говорит Кей и сбрасывает звонок.

Когда он приходит, Тадаши уже ждет его, весь на нервах. Кей сжимает в руках стаканчик с его любимым кофе и облокачивается на ограждение.

— Расскажи мне о новичках, с которыми сейчас работаешь, — просит Кей. — Просто говори и не спрашивай ни о чем.

— Хорошо, Цукки. — Тадаши прислоняется к ограждению рядом и начинает говорить. 

Его речь успокаивает Кея. Их старый ритуал еще с тех времен, когда они были всего лишь детьми, пусть их уже отобрали в предварительную группу, где они тренировались изо дня в день, не зная, кого из них в результате оставят. Слушая, как говорит Тадаши, Кей всегда расслаблялся, и сейчас ничего не изменилось.

Звонок телефона прерывает Тадаши на середине фразы. Он как раз перечисляет проблемы, постоянно возникающие у новичков с Азумане, которого дети боятся, несмотря на то, что тот — добрейший парень в Карасуно.

— Это Такеда, — говорит Кей. — Напоминает о встрече.

— Хммм, — кивает Тадаши, делая большой глоток кофе и улыбаясь Кею. — Тебе лучше?

— Все мои ужасные мысли определенно были вытеснены твоими глупостями, — отвечает Кей, и Тадаши только качает головой. Они идут к аварийному выходу, ведущему в глубины здания агентства Укай, в котором практически выросли. 

***

Семнадцатого декабря, в день проведения промо-брифингов, их дорама наконец обретает имя.

— Какое глупое название, — говорит Кей, поглядывая на сетку точечной рекламы, которую Такеда раскладывает на столе Укая. Сам Кей сидит на мягком кожаном стуле рядом и, зацепив пальцем узел галстука, пытается оттянуть его, чтобы легче было дышать. — «Богатый и бедный»? Оно даже содержание не передает.

— Зато легко запоминается, — отвечает Такеда. — Кроме того, оно все же неплохо отражает разницу между вашими с Куроо персонажами. И это не самое плохое название дорамы в твоем резюме.

Кей знает, что имеется в виду: проект, где ему пришлось работать с Терушимой Юджи. Агентства пытались продвигать их совместный саундтрек как «Шима х 2». Полный провал. Кей закатывает глаза.

— И все же.

Укай наклоняется над столом и голосом, не терпящим возражений, сообщает:

— Так, неважно. Официально в данный момент тебе это название очень нравится. И, пожалуйста, давай теперь обойдемся без романтических связей с твоими партнерами.

Сердце Кея начинает биться так сильно, что даже ребрам больно, и он полностью сосредоточивает внимание на Укае.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — голос звучит странно, но Укай или не замечает, или не понимает причин.

— Девушку, которая играет главную роль и за которую борются ваши с Куроо персонажи, — поясняет Такеда. — Хайбу Алису.

— Она — одна из топовых женских айдолов в индустрии, — добавляет Укай. — Кажется, как раз твой тип. Но думаю, тебе сейчас на этом фронте и так проблем хватает. 

Кей недовольно косится на Укая, хотя сердце постепенно успокаивается.

— Неправда. Я не встречаюсь со всеми подряд. Вы так говорите, будто я Ойкава Тоору или кто-то вроде.

— Ладно, пожалуй, тут ты прав. Но будь осторожен — старайся избегать любых слухов о том, что между вами что-то есть. Это испортит тебе имидж.

Не так сильно, как испортили бы слухи о связи с Куроо, думает Кей, но лишь кивает в ответ, смаргивая в попытке смочить постоянно сохнущие линзы.

— Мне казалось, пиарщики любят раздувать и использовать такие слухи.

Укай прищуривается.

— Не сейчас и не с тобой. Пусть лучше Куроо возьмет все эти инсинуации на себя.

— Я не против, — пожимает плечами Кей, и вот они уже садятся в машину, чтобы ехать на место проведения промо-брифинга; лицо кажется застывшим под слоем макияжа, волосы свежевыкрашены, и чувствует себя Кей как новичок в предвкушении вопросов, которые сегодня будут задавать.

Журналисты, не ограниченные строгими рамками студии, наверняка будут спрашивать о Намецу, и совсем не так тонко, как это делал Ойкава. В своей охоте за синхроном они будут напористы и агрессивны, и Кей не уверен, что сможет сдержаться и не навлечь на себя проблемы. Как однажды при задержке рейса в аэропорту, когда Карасуно осадили папарацци, а Кей в ответ на назойливые вопросы прошипел «отъебитесь». Шуму из-за этого поднялось много, хотя фанаты были полностью на его стороне. А Намецу — гораздо более щекотливая тема, чем обнаглевшие репортеры.

Он задумчиво прикусывает губу и достает телефон. Разыскав все еще неотвеченное сообщение от Намецу, Кей пишет, чувствуя, как внутри все неуютно сжимается: «Сегодня промо-брифинги. Постараюсь не упоминать тебя». Он не может ответить на ее извинения, потому что все еще не решил, как это сделать и не соврать, но, по крайней мере, может предупредить, чтобы была начеку.

Отправив сообщение, Кей отключает звук и убирает телефон, не желая знать, как она отреагирует.

Когда он находит взглядом Куроо, тот стоит, прислонившись к стене и положив одну руку на бедро, а другой прижимает к уху телефон. Кею требуется вся выдержка, чтобы не покраснеть так, что это станет заметно даже сквозь макияж. На Куроо — вместо благоразумной строгой рубашки с галстуком — черная шелковая сорочка с сетчатыми вставками спереди, и ничто не скрывает просвечивающую сквозь них загорелую грудь. На время Кей так и прикипает к ней взглядом. Когда же наконец поднимает глаза к лицу Куроо, то видит, что веки у того густо обведены черным, на губах — тонкий слой прозрачного блеска.

— Бокуто, извини, что перебиваю, но мне пора, — говорит Куроо, и Кей наконец расправляет плечи и отворачивается. — Работа не ждет.

Собеседник Куроо на другом конце обиженно ноет — так громко, что даже Кей это слышит, — а тот, посмеиваясь, дает отбой.

Такеда касается локтя Кея. Черт, он совсем забыл о его присутствии: Куроо слишком отвлекает. Кей чувствует, как внутри поднимается тревожная волна, но подавляет ее, поворачиваясь к менеджеру.

— Мне нужно заняться кое-какими организационными вопросами, — объясняет Такеда. — Подождешь здесь вместе с Куроо?

— Я прослежу, чтобы он никуда не делся, — говорит Куроо, окидывая Кея пристальным взглядом и пряча телефон в карман. — Обещаю, Такеда.

Тот радостно улыбается в ответ, совершенно не замечая, как неприлично сладко Куроо перекатывает на языке это «делся», и оставляет их наедине.

— Давненько не виделись, — говорит Куроо, обнажая зубы в быстрой ухмылке. — Много работы?

— Разумеется, — отвечает Кей и поднимает руку к лицу, чтобы поправить очки, но тут же вспоминает, что на нем линзы. — На следующей неделе у нас назначена запись. Для этого я приеду в Некомату.

— Я знаю. За два дня до Рождества, — кивает Куроо. — Между прочим, я скучал по твоим очкам, очкарик.

— Потому что без них не можешь называть меня очкариком?

— Нет. Просто нравится, как они запотевают, когда я сосу твой…

— Куроо! — доносится радостный мелодичный голос, и выражение Куроо совершенно меняется, когда он оборачивается.

— Хайба! — его лицо смягчается, и Кей завороженно наблюдает, как он протягивает руку, чтобы вновь прибывшая могла проскользнуть под нее. 

— Вы, должно быть, Цукишима, — говорит она с легким поклоном, с любопытством глядя на Кея огромными разноцветными глазами. 

Кей кланяется в ответ и тоже с интересом разглядывает ее.

— Хайба Алиса. Вы из того же агентства, что и Куроо, верно?

— Точно, — и она делает пальцами викторию. — А Лев из Некомы, конечно, мой брат.

— Конечно, — повторяет Кей. 

Хайба Алиса просто восхитительна, отстраненно замечает он про себя, как если бы оценивал художественную ценность картины в галерее. Для японского айдола ее внешность весьма необычна и напоминает хаафу: натуральная блондинка с длинными волосами и странными глазами — голубым и карим. А еще она очень похожа на Льва — во всяком случае, насколько Кей помнит по баннерам с рекламой группы — только изящнее и мягче. Улыбка ее выглядит совершенно искренней, и Кею это нравится, даже если в конце концов Алиса окажется такой же неугомонной, как Хината.

— С нетерпением жду нашей совместной работы, — говорит она, салютуя двумя пальцами. — Давайте сделаем классную дораму, где вы будете сражаться за мое сердце! — И, хлопнув в ладоши, добавляет: — Это так романтично!

Куроо фыркает и треплет ее по плечу.

— Вовсе нет. Любовные треугольники — это совсем не романтично. Это печально. Особенно, когда речь идет о друзьях.

Хайба морщит нос и мило трепещет накладными ресницами, стреляя глазами в Куроо.

— Тогда им нужно быть втроем! 

Кей, к собственному удивлению, начинает смеяться, а когда Куроо и Хайба оборачиваются к нему, щурится и слегка отворачивается, словно высматривая кого-то в дальнем конце коридора, хотя сам следит за собеседниками краем глаза.

— Мне кажется, я никогда раньше не слышал, как ты смеешься, — задумчиво замечает Куроо, всматриваясь в лицо Кея.

— А вы хорошо знаете друг друга? — спрашивает Хайба.

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Кей, и Куроо тычет его пальцем в щеку.

— Мы работаем над этим, — дразнится он, когда Кей возмущенно хмурится, оборачиваясь. — Но Цукишима ужасный упрямец.

— Цукишима, надеюсь, мы тоже подружимся! — Хайба широко улыбается, и у Кея не возникает желания хмуриться в ответ. Кажется, она считает, что он согласен, и показывает большие пальцы.

Потом к ним подходит продюсер дорамы, и начинается проверка микрофонов и постановка света; они втроем сидят за высоким столом, Куроо в центре, слева от него — Хайба, справа — Кей. В зале собралось человек пятьдесят, все с камерами или блокнотами; Кей вспоминает, что бюджет у дорамы очень даже немаленький. Так что помимо актерского состава, собранного исключительно из айдолов, на рекламу тоже выделено немало средств.

Начинается все довольно скучно: с вопросов, на которые легко отвечать без подготовки, и Хайба очень хороша в этом. Она переключает на себя внимание журналистов жизнерадостным настроем и игривыми ответами. Куроо восполняет пробелы, объясняя более тонкие аспекты фильмопроизводства, то и дело заставляя Кея принимать участие и, не напрягаясь, вставлять ёмкие комментарии тут и там. Кей благодарен ему за это, хотя и не совсем понимает, зачем нужен, раз есть целых два мастера общения с прессой. Он уже почти готов вообще отключиться от происходящего, когда на колено ему ложится рука.

Он застывает, а Куроо, отвернувшись от микрофона, усмехается, но так тихо, что даже Кей едва различает этот звук. Ладонь шире обхватывает колено, ее тепло ощущается даже сквозь тонкую ткань слаксов, и Кей сглатывает, чувствуя, как пальцы скользят по внутренней стороне ноги.

Сжав зубы, он наклоняется вперед, сдвигая ногу так, чтобы избавиться от вторжения, однако это приводит к совершенно обратному эффекту — рука смещается выше, на бедро. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Куроо, но тот очень внимательно слушает вопрос журналиста, словно это не его палец сейчас движется вдоль шва на брюках Кея все ближе к промежности. У Кея внутри все сжимается, и он судорожно выдыхает, тоже стараясь сосредоточиться на вопросе.

Он понимает, что следовало бы убрать руку Куроо. Если бы он сделал это — стряхнул или переложил на колено самому Куроо, тот не стал бы повторять попытку, отнесся с пониманием. Но крошечной части Кея, той части, что сейчас разгорается внутри, все это очень нравится: едва заметный кошачий изгиб тонких губ Куроо и его пальцы, от которых по внутренней стороне бедра течет электричество.

— А вы, Цукишима? Сейчас, на пике резонанса от недавнего разрыва с Намецу Май, к вам проявляют особый интерес, несмотря на весьма средние рейтинги вашей последней дорамы. Учитывая все это, не слишком ли велико давление возлагаемых на вас ожиданий?

— Давление присутствовало бы в любом случае, — Кей облизывает губы. — Я стараюсь выступить как можно лучше в любой роли, которую мне дают возможность сыграть. И, конечно, хотел бы должным образом воплотить на экране такого интересного персонажа, как этот. — Ответ настолько формальный и скучный, что журналист не может сдержать досады.

— Кроме того, — вставляет Куроо, чья рука уже преодолела весь путь по бедру Кея, пальцы сжимаются, и мизинец оглаживает мошонку сквозь ткань, — на этот раз Цукки выпало работать со мной, а значит, он выложится на полную!

Журналисты начинают хихикать, когда Куроо беззаботно использует прозвище Кея. Тадаши стал называть его так еще в детстве, и оно оставалось только между ними, пока тот случайно не произнес его перед фанатами на концерте.

Кей поворачивается к Куроо, который улыбается без всякого намека на раскаяние, и обычная для Кея скованность перед СМИ вдруг дает трещину, позволяя раздражению и возбуждению прорваться наружу. 

— Меня зовут Цукишима, — тихо говорит он, и Куроо подмигивает — частично, очевидно, для публики, а частично — чтобы подразнить Кея, пока поглаживает его член. — Разве я не говорил?

— То есть ты предпочитаешь делать вид, что мы едва знакомы? — глаза Куроо прямо-таки сияют, искрятся в свете ламп и, черт бы побрал, у Кея уже почти стоит. — Цукишима и я репетируем у меня дома, — сообщает Куроо так доверительно, словно делится с журналистами секретом. 

— А почему меня не позвали? — шутливо обижается Хайба, а у Кея пресекается дыхание, когда ладонь Куроо ложится на промежность, и длинные пальцы расправляют член так, что тот прижимается к животу.

— Цукки и я хотели побыть наедине, — говорит Куроо, снова подмигивая. Кей вспыхивает, кончики его ушей начинают гореть. Журналисты смеются, а Кей замирает с приоткрытым ртом, глядя на Куроо, и сам не понимает, от смущения или от того, что Куроо поглаживает чувствительное место прямо под головкой его члена. — О, смотрите-ка, он покраснел!

Хайба говорит, что ревнует, Куроо же, абсолютно довольный собой, убирает руку. Кей возбужден, напряжен, смущен, но на его счастье продюсер дорамы объявляет об окончании пресс-конференции. 

Кею приходится слегка поправить брюки, прежде чем встать вместе с остальными и поклониться журналистам. Все время, пока они позируют для фотографов, он думает только о том, как скрыть эрекцию. Когда они меняют позы, Куроо нахально закидывает руку ему на плечи. Кея настолько отвлекает запах его парфюма, что он почти не замечает, как фотографы на секунду замирают, удивленные тем, что Кей не стряхнул Куроо с себя. 

После завершения фотосессии Куроо извиняется и уходит в туалет. Кей, выждав пару минут, идет туда же, врывается следом и видит, как тот поправляет у зеркала прическу. Его отражение смотрит Кею в глаза. 

— Кабинка только одна, — замечает Куроо. — Разве не нужно было постучать?

Кей заводит руку за спину и, нашарив замок, защелкивает. 

— Разве не нужно было запереть за собой дверь?

— Ну, — тянет Куроо, и его глаза из-за черной подводки кажутся совершенно золотыми. Кея бесит, что у него до сих пор стоит, и, чтобы возбудить его еще сильнее, Куроо требуется лишь смотреть вот так. — Я надеялся, что ты пойдешь за мной.

— Что это было? Во время брифинга.

— Ты такой красивый, когда краснеешь, — объясняет Куроо. — А еще ты выглядел немного напряженно. — Он поигрывает бровями. — Вообще-то, ты и сейчас выглядишь напряженно...

Кей порывисто пересекает маленькую комнату и прижимает Куроо к раковине, цепляясь за сетку на рубашке и не беспокоясь, что может ее порвать. 

— Предполагалось, что это должно разрядить обстановку и сделать нашу совместную работу проще, — цедит он сквозь зубы, толкая Куроо до тех пор, пока тот не садится на столешницу, свесив длинные ноги по обе стороны от Кея. Они нетерпеливо целуются, жадно открывая рты в попытке получить больше и стукаясь зубами.

— А вместо этого, — Куроо притягивает его за галстук, и слова замирают у Кея на губах, — атмосфера лишь сильнее накалилась. 

Он ерзает, прижимаясь к члену Кея своим — таким же возбужденным и твердым, и Кей стонет, снова припадая ко рту Куроо, скользит языком вдоль его языка и всасывает, пока в ответ не раздается тихий скулеж. Острый привкус чужого блеска для губ мешается с его собственным, но все растворяется в ощущении горячего, влажного рта Куроо.

— Ты говорил, что можешь вести себя, — Кей загнанно дышит в щеку Куроо, толкаясь бедрами ему навстречу, — как профессионал.

— Я так и делал, — возмущается Куроо, вплетая пальцы в его короткие волосы на затылке, а другой рукой прихватывая за задницу, чтобы подтянуть ближе, притереться теснее. — Я отвлекал… — Кей втягивает в рот нижнюю губу Куроо и качает бедрами, прижимаясь членом; Куроо громко стонет, голос его срывается. — Блядь, отвлекал журналистов.

— И для этого нужно было лапать меня под столом? — У Кея в голове шумит от тока крови, губы соскальзывают на шею Куроо. Он прихватывает нежную кожу зубами, и длинные, мускулистые ноги Куроо сдавливают его бедра, движения становятся резкими и дергаными. — Нужно было, чтобы у меня встал?

Кей чувствует, как напряжение в паху свивается тугой пружиной. Куроо отпускает его и просовывает руку между ними, судорожно нашаривая и расстегивая молнию на брюках Кея. 

— Я хотел, чтобы ты смутился, — говорит он. — Если бы ты не покраснел, они бы не купились.

Хватает всего трех движений рукой, чтобы Кей кончил, — длинные струи пробиваются сквозь пальцы, и семя стекает по запястью Куроо.

— Купились на что? — Кей смотрит, как тот подносит руку ко рту и слизывает потек спермы с предплечья; длинные ноги, обтянутые темной тканью, широко разведены, член выпирает бугром под узкими, сидящими как вторая кожа джинсами. Такой Куроо — слишком сильное искушение, и даже после разрядки Кей чувствует, что огонь, который тот разжигает в нем, никогда не гаснет до конца. 

Пока Кей застегивает брюки и приводит себя в порядок, ожидая ответа, Куроо облизывает пальцы один за другим.

— На более мягкого Цукишиму, — наконец говорит он, и голос звучит глухо от возбуждения. Куроо прижимает чистую ладонь к промежности, чтобы сбросить напряжение, но Кей шагает к нему и отбрасывает руку, а потом сам расстегивает невозможно тесные джинсы и достает член.

— Такого не существует, — заявляет Кей. Кажется, Куроо собирается поспорить, так что Кей наклоняется и берет его в рот, ловко обводя языком головку. Куроо гортанно стонет в ответ. 

— Черт, — шепчет он, снова впиваясь рукой в волосы Кея и больно оттягивая их, — меня надолго не хватит.

Кей лишь согласно мычит, и вибрация от звука снова вызывает у Куроо череду проклятий, а потом горький привкус семени наполняет рот Кея. Он слегка давится, но сглатывает, высасывая все до последней капли, пока бедра Куроо не начинают дергаться из-за повышенной чувствительности.

Выпрямившись, Кей облизывается, собирая солоноватый вкус, и восстанавливает дыхание; Куроо вздрагивает, глядя на него, — веки полуопущены, губы припухли.

— Я мог бы влюбиться в этот рот, — хрипло и измотанно бормочет он, и губы Кея сами собой сжимаются в тонкую линию. 

— Не стоит привязываться ко мне, — предупреждает он, потому что слова Куроо снова разбудили потаенную тревогу. Кажется, та никуда и не исчезает, лишь скрывается под самой поверхностью. — Я не умею строить отношения, так что тебя ждет разочарование.

— Ладно, — соглашается Куроо и большим пальцем вытирает уголок губ Кея от остатков собственной спермы. — Значит ли это, что мы больше не сможем так делать?

— Так? Глупость какая. — Кей мимоходом замечает себя в зеркале — раскрасневшегося, взъерошенного, развратного — и быстро переводит взгляд обратно на Куроо. Глаза его мерцают, углы рта опущены, его обычно открытое лицо сейчас ничего не выражает. — Нам точно не следует вести себя так на публике.

— Оу, — отзывается Куроо, и на его лице проступает самодовольство. — Это ведь не у меня проблемы с самоконтролем, правда? — При этом член Куроо, все еще не опавший до конца и лежащий на его гладком смуглом животе, заинтересованно вздрагивает. Кей легко мог бы взять его в ладонь. Снова возбудить. И снова отсосать — только ради звуков, которые издает Куроо, когда кончает.

— Правда, — мягко говорит Кей, вместо этого делая еще один шаг назад в надежде, что желание наконец разомкнет сжатые на его горле пальцы и тоже отступит. — Не у тебя.

Он разворачивается, отпирает дверь и уходит, оставляя обмякшего и растрепанного Куроо в туалете. Побродив по коридорам, он наконец находит Такеду.

— Мы можем ехать?

— Конечно, — с готовностью отзывается тот, а потом вскидывает голову, заглядывая Кею в лицо. — Я надеюсь, ты не заболел? Тебя будто лихорадит…

— Укай меня убьет, если я хотя бы попытаюсь. 

Кей принимает из рук Такеды пальто и натягивает поверх пиджака. Бегло оглядываясь вокруг, он замечает, что почти все уже ушли. Куроо тоже нашел своего агента; в сетчатых вставках на его рубашке зияют дыры, и он все еще выглядит слегка разобранным. Кей ловит его взгляд и не отводит глаз до тех пор, пока Куроо с кривоватой полуулыбкой не отворачивается первым.

— Я рад, что вам с Куроо, кажется, удалось поладить, — замечает Такеда по дороге к машине. — Мы не были уверены, что это выгорит.

— Кто это — мы? — Кей сует руки в карманы, под ногами похрустывают остатки снега, залежавшегося с выходных.

— Укай и я. Все же Куроо гораздо общительнее.

Общительнее, думает Кей, — это слишком упрощенное видение. В своих проявлениях дружелюбия Куроо ведет себя самоуверенно, смело протягивая руку без опасений, свойственных ребенку, чье рукопожатие было отвергнуто. И, кажется, искренне любит людей, чего Кей никогда не сказал бы о себе.

— Все нормально.

— На эту дораму возлагают большие надежды. А Куроо несколько лет не снимался. — Такеда нажимает на брелок, отпирая машину. — И за тобой сейчас следят с особым вниманием.

— Да, все так говорят. — Кей падает на пассажирское сидение, втаскивая налипший на ботинки снег в салон.

— Но… по тому, что я видел сегодня на брифинге, у меня сложилось впечатление, что сейчас это работает на твой имидж. — Похоже, Такеде происходящее кажется забавным.

— И что вы хотите сказать? — бубнит Кей, но Такеда отвечает ему тонкой таинственной улыбкой и заводит машину.

*

— С тобой в последнее время творится что-то странное, — говорит Тадаши и тянется за соевым соусом. Налив его в маленькую тарелочку, он вмешивает туда крошечный кусочек васаби.

— И охота тебе, — замечает Кей, жестом показывая на его соус. — Ты же все равно не почувствуешь вкуса.

— Я его прекрасно чувствую, — не соглашается Тадаши, подцепляет сашими и окунает в сою. — Не меняй тему.

— Тема того не стоит. — Кей без особого интереса тыкает палочками креветку в темпуре. — Ничего не происходит.

— Это из-за Намецу? — Кей поднимает глаза на Тадаши, который смотрит прямо на него. — Из-за нее ты так озабочен в последнее время?

— Я не озабочен.

— Определенно озабочен, — повторяет Тадаши. — Но не… — он задумывается. — Странно, но ворчишь ты меньше обычного.

Кей со вздохом выбирает самый маленький кусок темпуры и отправляет в рот. Медленно пережевывая, он обдумывает слова Тадаши.

— Ты сам себе противоречишь.

— Знаю. Это странно, но, может, ты выглядишь озабоченным именно потому, что стал меньше ворчать.

И это настолько близко к цели, что Кею хочется зажмуриться. Ему с трудом удается сохранить невозмутимое выражение.

— Отстань и ешь свои суши, — тыкает он палочками в направлении Тадаши.

— Да-да, — соглашается тот. — Держи свои секреты при себе. Ты всегда так делаешь.

— Потому что это мои секреты, — отвечает Кей, протыкая кружок жареного баклажана. — И я имею право держать их при себе.

— Думаю, да, — кивает Тадаши и опускает ролл в соус.

 

***

Первое впечатление Кея от записывающей студии Некомата — что здесь пугающе много красного. Студии Агентства Укай, где всегда записывалась Карасуно и которыми до сих пор пользуется Кей, — успокаивающего темно-синего цвета. На контрасте яркие оттенки помещений, облюбованных Некомой, кажутся слишком агрессивными.

Куроо, впрочем, выглядит здесь абсолютно на своем месте. Когда Кей заходит в студию, он сидит на шикарном красном диване с гитарой на коленях, а рядом с ним парень с неровно прокрашенными волосами что-то быстро набирает в телефоне, напевая под нос мелодию.

— Ты приехал! — Куроо улыбается Кею так, словно они не виделись лет сто, хотя прошло всего шесть дней. — Мы как раз кое-что заканчиваем.

— Так и знал, что ты играешь на гитаре, — озвучивает Кей свою мысль, не успев подумать, как это воспримут. Парень, которого Кей опознает как Козуме, удивленно вскидывает голову, словно и не слышал приветствия Куроо.

— Как ты догадался? — Куроо скользит пальцами по струнам на грифе и берет фа минор, поглядывая на Кея из-под ресниц. — Я похож на гитариста?

— По пальцам, — отвечает Кей, присаживаясь на край дивана напротив Куроо и Козуме. — У тебя на кончиках пальцев мозоли от струн. Я все хотел спросить тебя об этом.

— Потому что ты любишь музыку, — глубокомысленно замечает Куроо. — Играешь на гитаре?

— Немного. И на клавишных.

— Ты был в группе Шоё, — вдруг говорит Козуме. — Правильно?

— Правильно, — Кей поправляет очки. — А вы Козуме, который любит видеоигры.

— Называй меня Кенмой, — просит Козуме, еще несколько секунд разглядывает Кея и переключает внимание на телефон.

— Ага, удачи, — усмехается Куроо. — Кенма пишет слова к песне, а он не самый разговорчивый, даже когда ничем не занят.

— Значит, хотя бы один из вас не надоеда, — говорит Кей, и Кенма снова с любопытством вскидывает голову, потом опускает глаза на экран. — Вы работаете над песней для Некомы?

— Хм-м-м, — мычит Куроо и берет другую фа. — Может быть. Не знаю пока, подойдет ли она Некоме. Мы много пишем вместе просто для удовольствия.

Кей расслабленно откидывается на спинку дивана. Пока здесь Козуме, а у Куроо на коленях гитара, кажется, можно позволить себе слегка ослабить защиту.

— Я тоже так делаю. Пишу для себя. 

— Да неужели? Цукишима Кей признает, что есть вещи, которые ему нравятся? — смеется Куроо и опускает гитару. — И какая же музыка тебя вдохновляет?

— Рок, — пожимает плечами Кей. — Что-то необычное. Например, написанное под влиянием оркестровой музыки. — Он постукивает пальцами по колену, воспроизводя последовательность нот на клавишах. — Мне нравятся комплексные аранжировки, которые поначалу кажутся простыми, но когда проигрываешь их снова и снова, слышишь что-то новое. Когда можно заново открывать одну и ту же мелодию, это же круто, правда? — Куроо смотрит на него изучающе, с незнакомым Кею выражением, и тот вспыхивает, понимая, что, вероятно, сболтнул лишнего. — Что?

— Журналисты задают тебе не те вопросы. — Куроо перекидывает ремень гитары через голову и отставляет ее в сторону. — Послушай-ка вот это.

Он идет к микшерному пульту и что-то включает. Когда начинает звучать музыка, Козуме перестает писать.

Сначала мелодия мягкая, потом вступает синтезатор, привнося в нее что-то гораздо более странное. Напоминает европейский поп восьмидесятых с вплетением более тяжелых аккордов. Кей мысленно разделяет все на составляющие, не сводя глаз с профиля Куроо, который тоже слушает, словно впитывая музыку. Когда отрывок заканчивается, Куроо выжидающе оборачивается к Кею.

— Это ты написал? — спрашивает Кей, следя, как Куроо опускается на вращающийся стул перед пультом и вытягивает ноги.

— Ну, зависит от того, что ты скажешь, — отвечает Куроо, сопровождая это полуулыбкой, больше похожей на те, которые доставались Хайбе Алисе, а не Кею. — Понравилось?

— Мелодия хорошая, — Кей прячет кисти в рукава свитера. — Нужно больше…

— Басов, — произносит Куроо одновременно с ним. — Я знаю. Но тогда звучит перегружено.

— Можно немного изменить темп, — тихо предлагает Кей. — Чтобы дать звукам пространство.

— Да, можно, — отвечает Куроо, слегка прикрывая глаза. — Хорошая мысль. Я попробую, позже.

— Перешли ее мне, — предлагает Кей, и когда Куроо вскидывает бровь, скрещивает руки на груди. — Когда закончишь, перешли мне.

— Так и сделаю, — кивает Куроо.

— Я закончил. — Кей поворачивает голову к Козуме, который переводит взгляд с него на Куроо и обратно, словно они — пришельцы с другой планеты. — Слова. Я закончил.

— Уже? — Куроо пересаживается на диван к Козуме и машинально закидывает руку на спинку у того за головой. Наклоняется, заглядывая в экран. Тактильный, не в первый раз отмечает про себя Кей. Куроо любит прикосновения. — Это очень здорово, Кенма. Мы можем показать их всем после Рождества.

Козуме слабо улыбается в ответ.

— Постарайся обойтись без дурацких предисловий, хотя бы на этот раз.

— Мои предисловия не дурацкие, — Куроо пихает Козуме локтем в бок, а тот продолжает глядеть на Кея.

— Его истории всегда ужасно глупые, — сообщает он. — Уж поверь мне.

— Как и его шутки, — добавляет Кей.

— Эй, нельзя же накидываться вдвоем на одного. — Куроо садится свободнее, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Это грубо, а я такой чувствительный.

— Мы ни на кого не накидываемся, — говорит Кенма. — Я ухожу, потому что через шесть минут придут продюсеры, чтобы записать с вами саундтрек, а у меня есть новая игра.

— Меня ценят меньше, чем три-ди-эс игры, — ухмыляется Куроо. — Ну-ну. Я понял.

— Потому что она новая. — Козуме кивает Кею. — Цукишима.

И вот они остаются в студии одни, и Кею хочется, чтобы Куроо снова взял в руки гитару: тогда он, возможно, перестанет обращать внимание на слишком широкий ворот его свитера, открывающий выпирающие ключицы. 

— Хочешь порепетировать? — спрашивает Куроо. — Песню, я имею в виду. Пока продюсеры не явились. — Он берет со стола папку, вытаскивает оттуда пару страниц и одну отдает Кею. Когда их пальцы соприкасаются, Кей покрывается мурашками. — Тебе она нравится?

— Почему ни с того ни с сего тебе стало так интересно мое мнение? — Кей ведет пальцем по знакомым строчкам, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. Песню он давно выучил наизусть.

— Мне всегда было интересно, — отвечая, Куроо смотрит на свою копию. — Просто ты никогда им не делился.

Это правда. Кей откашливается.

— Приступим?

Когда Куроо начинает петь, Кей отмечает, что голос у него довольно обычный. Некома всегда выступала ансамблем, без ярко выраженных солистов, хотя формально Куроо является их основным вокалистом. Но голос у него хорошо поставлен, и даже если в нем нет силы Азумане, звучит он глубоко и достаточно насыщенно, чтобы брать даже сложные ноты. В противоположность ему, у Кея голос довольно тихий, более подходящий для бэк-вокала и несложных импровизаций. Лучше всего он звучит в роковых композициях, которые Кей пишет для себя. Впрочем, никто не смог бы обвинить его в том, что он плохо исполнил хотя бы один свой поп-сингл. 

— Не перенапрягайся, — вдруг говорит Куроо, обрывая припев. — Ты слишком высоко берешь.

— Так написано, — отвечает Кей. — Да ладно, мне не впервой петь не в своей тональности. Кагеяма всегда выстраивает свои песни так, что подпевать неудобно, если только не дать ему четких указаний.

Куроо задумчиво постукивает себя пальцем по губам, потом садится рядом с Кеем и берет со стола карандаш.

— Значит, очкарик, давай все перепишем.

Когда через двадцать минут в студию заходят продюсеры, первая часть трека уже полностью переделана. Каракули Куроо намалеваны прямо поверх аккуратных строчек Кея, и они вместе, сталкиваясь коленями, поют удобно переписанные совместные партии. От того, насколько лучше теперь звучит песня, уголки губ Кея то и дело трогает улыбка.

— Ого, — говорит одна из продюсеров с длинными волосами, собранными в конский хвост сбоку. — Это очень хорошо. — Она заглядывает через плечо Кея в листок, перечерканный их пометками. — А вариант а капелла надо записать бонусом.

Куроо улыбается в ответ. 

— Нужно было внести кое-какие изменения, чтобы уйти от верхней границы диапазона Цукишимы, — поясняет он. — Это же ничего?

— Да, все нормально. Ну что, вы готовы к записи?

На то, чтобы записать обе версии трека, у них уходит всего два часа, и это самая короткая звукозапись на памяти Кея. Сквозь стекло он наблюдает за поющим Куроо и восхищается открывающейся ему новой стороной. Тот напряженно сводит брови в линию, выслушивая указания, импровизирует, стараясь добиться наилучшего звучания каждой строки, выкладываясь на полную. Куроо по-прежнему дурачится, флиртует с продюсером и подмигивает Кею, когда тот меньше всего ожидает, но все это отвлекает гораздо меньше, чем Нишиноя, который иногда принимается прыгать по всей студии, или Хината, готовый бэлтить каждую строчку просто потому, что позволяют связки и дыхание.

Пока продюсеры занимаются сведением, Кей и Куроо ждут на одном из ярко-красных диванов на случай, если что-то потребуется переписать. Между ними достаточно пространства, чтобы поместился еще кто-нибудь. 

— Надо как-нибудь повторить, — говорит Куроо, и Кей поворачивается. Тот сидит, откинув голову на спинку дивана и оголив горло, а мягкие темные пряди вечно растрепанной шевелюры закрывают лицо.

— Повторить что? — спрашивает Кей, а в голове все еще звучит только что записанный трек. А капелла, где только два их голоса исполняют ими же переработанную мелодию. 

— Вместе написать песню, — поясняет Куроо. — Может, даже рок.

— Или что-то танцевальное, — соглашается Кей. — Я люблю танцевать.

Куроо, не поднимая головы, тянется к нему рукой, и Кей настороженно наблюдает. Но тот лишь опускает ладонь рядом с кистью Кея и цепляет мизинцем мизинец. Тепло ползет вверх по руке, и Кей не может отвести глаз от Куроо, разрываясь между смущением и странным, вкрадчивым чувством, похожим на нежность. Он отгоняет это ощущение прежде, чем оно успевает пустить корни. Невероятно, но это прикосновение кажется более интимным, чем все их поцелуи.

— Танцевать, да? — рассыпается тихий смех. — Я ошибался.

— В чем?

Куроо наконец перекатывает голову набок и улыбается, глядя на Кея. От этой искренней улыбки так же тепло, как от мизинца, цепляющего Кея за палец. 

— Пение и танцы. Все же ты выбрал для себя правильный путь.

— А я что говорил? — отвечает Кей и почему-то не убирает руку.

 

***

Хината первым обращает на это внимание Кея. Он непрерывно попинывает единственный в репетиционном зале стол, как четырехлетний ребенок, скучающий на ужине у родственников, и скроллит новости на планшете. В его маленьких руках гаджет кажется слишком большим, подчеркивая образ подростка, за счет которого Хината так популярен среди старшей женской аудитории: они смотрят на него как на младшего брата.

— Так-так. Цукишима, нашим фанатам вы с господином Длинноногим Котом явно нравитесь. — Он кивает на планшет, словно это все объясняет. Кей не видит экран, но чувствует подступающую головную боль.

— Кто такой «господин Длинноногий Кот»? — спрашивает Кагеяма, наваливаясь на плечи Хинаты, чтобы посмотреть. Куроо точно так же повисал на Кенме, думает Кей и тут же отгоняет это воспоминание.

— Куроо Тецуро, — говорит Тадаши. Он растянулся прямо на полу на другой стороне зала и все еще старается выровнять дыхание после танцевальной репетиции.

Кей же на этот раз едва разогрелся. Он до сих пор прекрасно помнит все движения, хотя песня Карасуно, которую они готовят как сюрприз для поклонников на новогодний Каунтдаун, написана лет шесть назад. В последний раз они исполняли ее на прощальном концерте, фанаты пели вместе с ними и махали светящимися палочками, а Кей надеялся, что ему больше никогда в жизни не придется носить на себе столько перьев.

— О, — замечает Кагеяма, прокручивая то, что до этого читал Хината, и его лицо искажает одна из так называемых улыбок, больше подходящих для фильмов ужасов. — О!

Кей раздраженно вздыхает.

— И?

Хината наконец разворачивает к нему планшет, и у Кея земля уходит из-под ног, когда он видит одну из фотографий с брифинга: Куроо обнимает его за плечи, пальцы сжаты на бицепсе, а у Кея горят щеки, глаза широко распахнуты, он явно смущен и растерян. Он выглядит таким юным и кротким, что даже противно.

Не в силах подобрать слова, Кей молча таращится на снимок, пока к Хинате не подскакивают Нишиноя и Танака, чтобы тоже посмотреть. Нишиноя выхватывает планшет и восторженно хохочет.

— Вот это заголовок!

Танака откашливается:

— «Бывший член Карасуно Цукишима Кей показывает свою мягкую сторону!» — и тут же разражается квохчущим смехом, продолжая читать: — «На прошлой неделе состоялся брифинг, посвященный началу съемок дорамы “Богатый и бедный”. Фанаты были счастливы видеть, что даже Ледяной Принц не смог устоять перед очарованием Куроо Тецуро из Некомы. Цукишима, которому сейчас 26 лет, всегда был известен своим суровым, непреклонным нравом, но даже он не мог удержаться от улыбки, когда Куроо — 28 лет — шутил в ответ на вопросы журналистов. Куроо также намекнул, что они с Цукишимой сблизились»… А вы сблизились?

— Нет, — резко отвечает Кей, потом поправляется, признавая: — Не совсем. 

У станка чуть поодаль, Сугавара отрабатывает перед зеркалом движения с Савамурой и Азумане. Но на этих словах отвлекается и разворачивается.

— У тебя появились друзья?

— Ты так говоришь, будто это что-то невероятное, — ворчит Кей. — Не ты ли рассказал ему, какой я замечательный?

— Даже и не думал. И дело вовсе не в том, что это что-то невероятное, просто ты не заводишь друзей.

— Кроме Намецу, — вставляет свои пять копеек Хината, и Кагеяма хлопает его по руке. — Ой!

— Мы все еще не обсуждаем Намецу, — громким театральным шепотом обращается Танака к Хинате, и тот с готовностью кивает, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, словно внимая словам мудреца.

— Придурки, — бормочет Кагеяма, и, хотя Кей терпеть не может соглашаться в чем-нибудь с Кагеямой, сейчас он готов сделать исключение.

— Не, давайте лучше обсудим новый имидж милашки Цукишимы! — Нишиноя поворачивается, чтобы показать Кею еще одно фото, где тот смотрит прямо на Куроо и кажется откровенно раздраженным. — Хотя вот тут он очень похож на того Цукишиму, которого я знаю.

— Да, но-о-о… — Хината поджимает губы. — Цукишима не показывает такое лицо кому-то, кроме нас. Ну то есть, с нами он такой «Р-р-р-р!», а со всеми остальными типа такой… — Хината начинает отрывисто двигать руками по одинаковой траектории. — Бж-ж-ж, би-и-ип, бж-ж-ж, робот, короче.

— Поздравляю со сдачей экзамена на выражение нормальных человеческих эмоций. — Танака хлопает Кея по спине, но тот стряхивает его руку, внимательно рассматривая фотографию. 

Когда позже он заглядывает в кабинет Укая отметиться перед завтрашней поездкой в Осаку — они с Такедой едут утренним поездом, чтобы избежать предрождественской сутолоки, — Кею снова напоминают о той фотосессии. 

— Вы хотели меня видеть?

— Если бы два года назад я знал, что Куроо сможет настолько поднять твой рейтинг, я бы вообще отказался знакомить тебя с Намецу, — говорит — нет, почти стонет — Укай. 

Кей опирается на край стола и перебирает фотографии с брифинга, разложенные перед Укаем.

— Да, мы уже обсуждали это на репетиции с Карасуно, — нехотя признает он.

— Проводи с ним больше времени, — без обиняков заявляет Укай.

— Мы вместе снимаемся в дораме. Не думаю, что у меня есть выбор.

— Я имею в виду — на публике, — уточняет Укай. — Где вас будут видеть люди. Сходите пообедать. Или еще куда-нибудь. 

Кей впервые получает подобные инструкции. Раньше их давали разве что Хинате и Кагеяме, когда они целыми днями переругивались и не могли поладить. Иногда такой прием используют для спекуляции на теме многолетней дружбы, как это было с тремя старшими участниками Карасуно. Кей, впрочем, никогда не нуждался в особых указаниях, поскольку они с Намецу и без того виделись достаточно часто.

Звонок Куроо с предложением сходить в караоке застает Кея по дороге домой. Он отказывает, не раздумывая.

— Завтра у меня выступление. Двухдневный благотворительный концерт.

— Завтра вечером, — уточняет Куроо. — Поспишь подольше. 

— В Осаке, — Кей старается, чтобы тот услышал его недовольство.

— Отоспишься в поезде. И на том свете.

Кей фыркает от смеха, прикрывая рот, чтобы гарнитура не уловила звук.

— Ты в полной мере наслаждаешься жизнью айдола и постоянным недосыпом, да?

— А ты нет?

— Почему ты все время пытаешься меня куда-нибудь вытащить? Тебе настолько скучно?

— Я ловлю особый кайф, встречаясь с людьми, которые сами не знают, чего хотят сильнее — поцеловать меня или убить, — медленно говорит Куроо, и Кей крепче сжимает пальцы на руле.

— Почему не то и другое вместе? — бормочет он, и Куроо смеется. Звук этот жидкой лавой стекает по позвоночнику Кея. — Укай хочет, чтобы нас чаще видели на публике.

Гортанный смех на другом конце линии звучит так, словно Куроо это предвидел.

— Я догадался. Это все потому, что ты тогда покраснел.

— Ты это специально подстроил, — делает вывод Кей, наконец-то понимая, что именно пытался сказать Куроо в туалете после брифинга. — Так ты поэтому зовешь меня в караоке?

— Нет. Ты любишь петь, а мне понравилось петь с тобой. А еще в караоке удобные комнаты. Ну и если нас заметят, это просто будет дополнительным бонусом, — хмыкает Куроо. — Так что скажешь, очкарик?

— Ты что, всегда будешь меня так называть?

— Может, пока ты не сдашься и не разрешишь называть тебя Цукки, — беззастенчиво заявляет Куроо, и Кей глубоко вздыхает, бросая взгляд на навигатор. 

— Тогда давай адрес, — говорит он и старается не замечать самодовольного тона Куроо, когда тот диктует, куда ехать.

Куроо встречает его на подземной парковке: стоит, прислонившись к колонне, и воздух вырывается изо рта белыми облачками.

— Сколько ты уже тут ждешь? — спрашивает Кей, выбираясь из машины и запирая ее. — Заболеешь же.

— Волнуешься за меня? — На Куроо шерстяной бушлат с расстегнутой верхней пуговицей и тот же красный шарф, что и в их первую встречу.

Кей пожимает плечами.

— Скоро начнутся съемки. Не хочу, чтобы ты меня заразил.

— Вообще-то, от переохлаждения нельзя подхватить вирусную инфекцию, — грозит ему пальцем Куроо. — Иначе я бы постоянно болел из-за того, что провожу столько времени с японским Ледяным Принцем. Ты так не думаешь?

— Я думал, ты хотел пойти в караоке, — отвечает Кей, поигрывая молнией на куртке. — Мы даже от машины не отошли, я могу уехать прямо сейчас.

— Тогда идем, — соглашается Куроо и берет Кея под руку. Тот, не зная как быть, не отталкивает его. Так они доходят до самого лифта — под руку, словно первоклашки, решившие сыграть в «Цветок весом в один монме». Кей ничего не предпринимает и тогда, когда они поднимаются из гаража и выходят на улицу. 

Он высвобождает руку, только когда слышит щелчок фотокамеры на мобильном телефоне, и резко оборачивается: стайка старшеклассниц, которым уже давно пора быть дома, торопливо их фотографируют. Кей убирает руки в карманы и изо всех сил старается не хмуриться, а Куроо мягко подталкивает его в бок.

— Эй, расслабься, все хорошо, — успокаивает он. — Мы ведь и хотели, чтобы нас заметили, так?

— Пожалуй. — Кей прикусывает нижнюю губу и бросает быстрый взгляд на Куроо, который с любопытством наблюдает за ним. — Просто с Тадаши мы никуда не выходим и под объективы не попадаем. Я не обязан делиться своей личной жизнью с фанатами.

— Вас с Намецу постоянно видели вместе. — В голосе Куроо нет осуждения, но Кей все равно приподнимает плечи, надеясь, что Куроо спишет это на промозглый декабрьский ветер, свистящий между зданиями. — В самых разных местах. Так в чем разница?

Ну, хотя бы в том, что Кей никогда тайком не трахался с Намецу.

— Это была не личная жизнь, — вместо этого объясняет он. — У нас были деловые отношения.

Куроо хмурит брови и даже открывает рот, явно собираясь о чем-то спросить, но потом передумывает, и уголок его рта приподнимается в усмешке.

— То есть наши отношения — не деловые? — Ветер путается в его волосах, ерошит торчащие пряди. — А я-то думал, ты терпишь меня только ради дорамы.

— Я что, похож на того, кто будет так поступать?

Куроо толкает стеклянные двери караоке: холл с бледно-розовой стойкой ресепшена ярко освещен белыми лампами; такое место должно быть очень популярно у женщин, которые хотят отдохнуть после работы, думает Кей, и ему кажется, что они шагают прямо в пасть льва. 

— Нет, — говорит Куроо, приостанавливаясь и через плечо оглядываясь на Кея; в его глазах сверкает золото. — Не похож.

Средних лет женщина на ресепшене сразу узнает их. Пока Куроо оплачивает два часа, она наблюдает широко раскрытыми глазами, а когда собирает поднос с пивом и закусками, ее руки неуверенно подрагивают, так что салфетки едва не выскальзывают из пальцев. 

— Приятно вам провести время, — желает она, предложив пройти в седьмую комнату. 

— Ты выбрал это место, потому что знал, что нас узнают.

Куроо усмехается, идя впереди с подносом.

— Конечно. — Потом хмыкает. — Поверь, я не пытаюсь действовать у тебя за спиной. Если совсем начистоту, я это делаю не только затем, чтобы улучшить твой имидж, но еще и потому, что люди с большим интересом станут наблюдать за нашими отношениями в дораме, если будут думать, что это — отражение нашей реальной дружбы. И… — Куроо кивает на дверь, давая Кею понять, чтобы тот шел вперед, — я давно не снимался в дорамах.

— Мы не друзья, — замечает Кей, открывая дверь.

— Окей, окей, как скажешь, очкарик.

Петь в караоке, когда их только двое, очень странно. Когда Кей только начинал в Карасуно, его часто вытаскивали отдохнуть вместе со всеми. Но в то время они даже на концертах чаще пели кавер-версии, чем собственные произведения. В караоке же всегда можно было отступить в сторону и позволить Кагеяме и Хинате биться за более высокие баллы. Было удобно, не вмешиваясь, наблюдать, как их подначивают Нишиноя и Танака, а Азумане пытается выступать миротворцем. Савамура и Сугавара в сторонке потягивали свое первое легальное пиво, а иногда дремали, прислонившись друг к другу, совершенно вымотанные после репетиций. Тадаши сидел рядом с Кеем, держа в руках закуски, пока они записывали компромат на телефоны, а Хината подстрекал Кагеяму исполнить песню AKB48 полностью, включая хореографию. 

Когда их только двое — Куроо и он сам — невозможно спрятаться в тени. Куроо выбирает песни женских групп — громкие, задорные, с милыми танцевальными движениями, которые он заставляет Кея исполнять в паре с ним. Кей отдает предпочтение степенным трекам Нирваны — просто чтобы перевести дух. 

— Так ты любишь Нирвану, — дразнит его Куроо. За это в следующий раз, когда приходит его очередь, Кей выбирает песню Оазиса; и Куроо выглядит разочарованным после того, как сам ставил тему из «Сакуры, собирательницы карт».

Они выпивают по бутылке пива, потом хостес приносит еще, и еще, и мир постепенно становится приятнее и теплее. Кей чувствует, что горло немного скребет, но ничего критического, что бы помешало ему завтра петь. Куроо с немного сбитым дыханием пытается довести до конца Dragostea Din Tei, которая и так довольно утомительна, а слегка нетрезвому Кею кажется и вовсе бесконечной. Он испытывает облегчение, когда она все же заканчивается и Куроо падает на диван, едва не придавив Кея и со смехом закидывая на него ногу.

— Тяжело, — жалуется Кей, отталкивая Куроо зажатой рукой, и вдруг оказывается, что тот уже смеется ему прямо в шею, скользя теплыми губами вдоль вены. — Кончай. 

— М-м-м, звучит заманчиво, — шепчет Куроо и лижет Кею горло.

Тот резко втягивает воздух и наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть на Куроо, но его губы тут же перехватывают поцелуем. Рот у Куроо мокрый и жаркий, с привкусом пива; он целуется напористо и неаккуратно. Опьяненный алкоголем, эндорфинами и знакомым ощущением этих губ, Кей от внезапно накатившего головокружения хватается за его футболку. Костяшки пальцев упираются Куроо в грудину, и тот стонет и ерзает, полностью накрывая Кея собой и прижимая к дивану, окружая запахами зимней хвои и пива.

О том, где они находятся, Кею напоминает впившийся в бедро пульт от телевизора.

— Нет, — бормочет он, слегка отталкивая Куроо кулаками в грудь, и тот сразу отстраняется, озабоченно глядя Кею в лицо; между ними повисает тоненькая ниточка слюны.

— Что-то не так? — Он сидит у Кея на коленях, мешая собраться с мыслями и вспомнить, что же, собственно, не так, но Кей облизывается и с усилием отводит взгляд от губ Куроо.

— Не здесь, — выдавливает Кей, и на лице Куроо отражается облегчение и понимание.

— Что, не хочешь, чтобы та милая дама за стойкой видела, как я тебе отсасываю? — Он берет лицо Кея в ладони, и тот, все еще тяжело дыша, прожигает его взглядом. — Ладно, Цукишима, тогда пошли ко мне.

Только вот у Кея поезд рано утром, а Куроо живет в сорока минутах отсюда, и придется взять такси, потому что оба выпили по несколько бутылок пива. Так что идея проехаться до квартиры Куроо в Азабу кажется не слишком разумной.

— Я живу ближе, — возражает Кей, и Куроо застывает с приоткрытым ртом, а потом удивление на его лице сменяется пошлой ухмылкой.

— Не терпится? — мурлычет он.

Кей толкает его сильнее, так что Куроо приходится обеими руками ухватиться за диван, чтобы не свалиться, но он все равно смеется. Кей снова проводит языком по губам и поправляет очки.

— Может, тогда я поеду домой, а ты оставайся?

— Ну-ну, так не пойдет, — говорит Куроо, поднимаясь, потом наклоняется к Кею и глубоко целует, намеренно вылизывая ему рот. — Хорошо, очкарик, раз на то пошло, давай убираться отсюда.

Они даже не тратят время на то, чтобы застегнуть пальто, и яркий шарф Куроо болтается на шее, когда они наспех кланяются все еще слегка обалдевшей женщине на ресепшене, выскакивают из караоке и ловят такси. На заднем сидении они держатся друг от друга на приличном расстоянии, не прикасаясь, но это лишь усиливает напряжение Кея, так что он почти вздрагивает от малейшего движения Куроо. Когда машина останавливается рядом с домом Кея и они расплачиваются, Кей выбирается из салона первым и торопливо набирает код на входной двери. Пересекая холл, он кивает охраннику и тащит Куроо мимо лифта.

— По лестнице? — спрашивает тот, и Кей толкает его к стене, жадно целуя и путаясь пальцами в волосах, а Куроо смеется ему в губы.

— Здесь нет камер наблюдения, — объясняет, отрываясь, Кей. — И я живу на втором этаже.

— Заботишься об экологии? Понятно. — Куроо прихватывает его за задницу. — Твоим ягодицам это тоже на пользу.

— Я же танцую, — напоминает Кей, отталкивается от стены и ведет Куроо наверх.

Наспех набрав код, он толкает дверь, едва услышав сигнал замка. Пока Кей разувается и вешает куртку на крючок, Куроо быстро проскальзывает следом, а раздевшись, выпрямляется и оглядывает квартиру, выдержанную в бежево-коричневых тонах.

— Так вот где живет таинственный Цукишима Кей.

— Провести тебе экскурсию? — Кей в вызовом вскидывает бровь, и Куроо опасно скалится в ответ.

— Может, позже, — соглашается он, подходит к Кею вплотную, берет его лицо в ладони и целует. На этот раз в нем нет нежности или осторожности. Он впечатывает Кея в стену, подхватывает под бедра и приподнимает, так что тому приходится искать опору, обхватив Куроо ногами за талию и цепляясь пальцами за плечи. — Хотя я уверен, тут очень мило.

— Что? — хрипит Кей, осыпая поцелуями его лицо. Он пытается извернуться, добраться до рта Куроо и царапает верхнюю губу о его зубы. 

— Квартира, — бубнит Куроо. — Хотя нет, я передумал. Покажи хотя бы, где у тебя спальня. — Кей толкается вперед, трется пахом о член Куроо и слышит, как тот ругается ему в ухо, мстительно прихватывая мочку зубами и втягивая ее в рот. Кей снова двигает бедрами в ответ. — Отвратительный хозяин.

— Тогда опусти меня, — предлагает Кей.

— Ну, если иначе никак, — напоследок Куроо еще раз перехватывает его губы, а потом все же отступает, позволяя Кею спустить ноги на пол и пройти в спальню.

Кровать не заправлена, одеяло скомкано, и все его дурацкие детские коллекции стоят на самом виду, но у Кея не остается времени задуматься об этом. Куроо тянет ворот свитера, Кей стаскивает его через голову и едва успевает высвободить руки, а Куроо уже гладит ладонью его грудь, задевая большим пальцем левый сосок, а другой скользит по животу на бедро.

— Если бы я был подростком, — говорит он, склоняя голову и прихватывая губами ключицу Кея; низкий голос вибрирует на коже, — я бы точно повесил твой постер на стену.

— Предполагается, что это комплимент? — спрашивает Кей, пока возится с застежкой на его брюках. Куроо смеется в ответ, а потом втягивает в рот кожу, не заботясь, что оставит синяк. — Если так, то…

Куроо проглатывает фразу, срывая ее с губ, и вот они уже стаскивают друг с друга одежду, обмениваясь долгими, жаркими поцелуями, которым, кажется, не будет конца. Куроо целует так жадно, что у Кея уже опухли губы, а кожу вокруг саднит и покалывает от щетины Куроо. 

К тому времени, как Куроо толкает его на постель, у Кея стоит так, что яйца ноют, а от головки на животе остаются мокрые, липкие следы. Куроо нависает над ним, поставив одно колено на кровать, — он напряжен не меньше, и Кей обхватывает его член одной рукой, а в другую берет собственный.

Куроо со свистом выдыхает, когда Кей проводит большим пальцем по головке.

— У тебя есть?..

— Черная коробка на полке, — отвечает Кей.

Куроо хмыкает.

— Там, где фигурки динозавров? 

— Заткнись, — отмахивается Кей, а Куроо резко наклоняется к нему и, убирая руку Кея со своего члена, целует в нос. И снова этот жест кажется интимнее, чем сам секс.

— Динозавры — очень респектабельное хобби, — шепчет Куроо ему прямо в ухо, и Кей, хоть и хмурится, вздрагивает от его тона. 

— Все, убирайся вон из моего дома, — бурчит он.

— Оттуда будет очень сложно заставить тебя кончить, — смеется Куроо. — Но с другой стороны, у нас еще остается телефон — как в прошлый раз. 

Его глаза вспыхивают, и он направляется к полке — мышцы на спине и заднице двигаются мягко и пластично, как у кошки. Кей думает, что Куроо всегда вызывает ассоциации с кошачьими. Есть в нем что-то хищное. 

Тот возвращается на кровать с тюбиком и упаковкой презервативов; отложив презервативы в сторону, рассматривает смазку. Эту, густую, Кей еще не открывал — дома она ему не требуется. Поддевая запечатывающий крышку пластик ногтем, Куроо из-под ресниц поглядывает на Кея.

— Помнишь, как я говорил, что хочу сделать с тобой? — Кей вспыхивает, Куроо хмыкает. — Ты ведь делал такое раньше? — Он проводит ладонью по голому бедру Кея, и тот вдруг понимает, что впервые предстает перед Куроо вот так — обнаженным, распростертым на собственной постели в ожидании, когда его трахнут. — Кто-то уже входил в тебя, да?

— Да. — Кей облизывается и краснеет сильнее, потому что взгляд Куроо становится еще темнее, будто плавится. — Неужели ты думал, что все эти годы я ждал кого-то вроде тебя?

Куроо со смешком раздвигает его бедра шире и располагается между ними. Его рот кривится в знакомой улыбке. 

— Может и так. Просто хотел уточнить. 

Со щелчком крышки Кей опускает ресницы, но снова открывает глаза, когда прохладный от смазки палец прикасается к анусу, постукивая и дразня, ведет по окружности, не проникая внутрь.

— Со мной не обязательно быть нежным, — говорит Кей, чувствуя тяжесть своего набухшего члена на животе и эти мучительные прикосновения и поглаживания.

Куроо снова смеется, но смех звучит сипло, словно он бежал. Он смотрит на Кея, приоткрыв рот, щеки покраснели, и румянец ползет ниже, на грудь.

— Это мой собственный, особый способ быть грубым, — наконец произносит он, просовывая кончик пальца внутрь и тут же снова его вытаскивая. — А теперь руки прочь, не мешай мне.

Кей раздраженно рычит и двигает бедрами, так что Куроо свободной рукой перехватывает его за ногу и подтягивает ближе, укладывая к себе на колени.

— Ты собираешься что-нибудь делать или… — фраза повисает незаконченной, когда палец Куроо снова проникает внутрь, теперь глубже, и это ощущение полностью отвлекает внимание Кея.

— Какой ты нетерпеливый. — Куроо ведет пальцем из стороны в сторону, и Кей никак не может сфокусироваться: с тех пор, как он чувствовал кого-то или что-то внутри, прошло немало времени. От желания толкнуться навстречу и вобрать палец целиком он упирается ступнями в постель, но твердая хватка Куроо на бедре не позволяет двигаться. — Чш-ш, тише, дай мне время.

Но Кею кажется, что прошла уже целая вечность, все тело ноет от возбуждения, а кончика пальца Куроо явно недостаточно, чтобы кончить. 

— Еще, — просит он. — Этого ма… — он резко вздыхает, не договорив, когда Куроо проталкивает палец целиком и сгибает его. Ощущение жжения мешается с удовольствием, неприятное чувство растянутости — со сладким предвкушением.

— Так? — спрашивает Куроо. Он еще пару раз равномерно сгибает и разгибает палец внутри Кея, а потом убирает его совсем. Кей не открывает глаз, лишь прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу, а когда Куроо снова резко погружает в него палец, почти прокусывает ее, вскидывая бедра навстречу — дискомфорт проникновения стирается приятным чувством наполненности. — М-м-м?

— Ты так много болтаешь, — говорит Кей, ощущая прикосновение второго пальца — прохладного и скользкого — у самого входа. — Просто трахни меня.

— Я что, похож на того, кто просто трахнет тебя, Цукишима? — спрашивает Куроо и медленно скользит двумя пальцами по кругу, изводя Кея мучительным ожиданием.

— Я… 

Куроо проталкивает сразу два пальца, и все тело Кея застывает, изгибаясь в попытке ослабить давление, а Куроо опускает ладонь ему на живот, чтобы прижать к постели.

— Полегче, — говорит он, явно забавляясь. Член Кея, вздрагивая, то и дело задевает его пальцы — чем мимолетнее, тем томительнее. Куроо снова сгибает пальцы внутри, растягивая и проникая все глубже, пока кончики не нащупывают точку, от прикосновения к которой Кей издает громкий несдержанный стон. — Прелесть.

— Я тебе не прелесть, — выговаривает Кей, а Куроо снова и снова оглаживает ту точку, старательно разводя пальцы и подготавливая пространство для следующего. Кей теряется в этих прикосновениях, бедра сами дергаются навстречу руке Куроо — насколько это возможно с ограничивающей его движения ладонью — в попытке насадиться глубже и добавить давление там, где хочется. — Давай быстрее.

— Вчера я смотрел одно старое интервью, — вдруг сообщает Куроо, а потом вытаскивает пальцы совсем, так что Кей обессиленно падает на постель, мокрый от пота, с непристойно раскинутыми ногами. — То, где вы еще все вместе, примерно шесть лет назад. — Снова раздается щелчок крышки, и Куроо проталкивает внутрь уже три пальца. Кей извивается, насаживаясь глубже и приспосабливаясь к растяжению. — В конце, во время викторины, когда всем предлагали ответить на одни и те же вопросы, тебя единодушно отметили как самого отстраненного и пофигистичного. Но я не вижу ничего подобного.

— Пошел ты, — задыхается Кей. Куроо загибает пальцы вверх, нажимая точно на простату, и Кей скулит; ноги сводит судорогой, по позвоночнику бежит щекотное электричество. На живот проливаются горячие капли секрета. Кей сжимает кулаки, комкая одеяло. Из-под волос по шее струится пот. Ощущений слишком много, хочется сосредоточиться на них, проникнуться каждым, но не за что зацепиться, пока Куроо продолжает ласкать его простату твердыми, мозолистыми от гитарных струн пальцами.

— Хотя вот сейчас тебе точно плевать на весь мир, правда? — говорит Куроо. — Это считается?

Кей хочет огрызнуться в ответ, но в этот момент Куроо начинает ритмично и быстро трахать его тремя пальцами, каждый раз задевая простату, каждый раз разжигая жажду чуть сильнее, подталкивая Кея все ближе к краю, и ему просто не хватает воздуха, чтобы ответить, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, — в животе нарастает жжение, и он вбивается бедрами в пустоту.

Едва он чувствует шаткий край обрыва в пропасть оргазма, как Куроо убирает пальцы, и Кей падает на одеяло, тяжело дыша, а из горла вырывается громкий стон разочарования.

— Ты дрожишь, — говорит Куроо, проводя ладонью по ребрам Кея, а потом хватает липкой от геля рукой за ногу и укладывает выше. Член Куроо, твердый и горячий, упирается Кею в правое бедро. — Ты в порядке?

Кей открывает глаза, и ресницы мажут по стеклам очков, когда он пытается проморгаться, чтобы посмотреть на Куроо. Тот наливает на руку еще смазки.

— Да, — хрипло роняет Кей, и Куроо поднимает на него взгляд, от которого сердце пропускает удар.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, снова просовывает внутрь Кея один палец, а другой рукой обхватывает основание его члена, медленно ведет вверх, сжимает и опускает вниз. Кей шипит сквозь зубы, Куроо смеется. — Тогда продолжаем. 

Куроо дрочит мучительно медленно, добавляет второй палец, массируя простату. Он снова заставляет напряжение внутри Кея нарастать, но отступает всякий раз, как Кей оказывается на краю. Кей уже не дышит — лишь коротко заглатывает воздух, когда Куроо отпускает его член и снова хватает за бедро, удерживая и проникая внутрь уже четырьмя пальцами. Кей так открыт, мышцы натянуты так сильно, что он и сам не знает, хочет усилить это ощущение или избавиться от него; бедра дрожат, рот приоткрыт в безмолвном крике.

— Я знал, что тебе пойдет, — говорит Куроо, оглаживая подушечками стенки внутри Кея. Сквозь шум крови в ушах, сопровождаемый тяжелыми басами собственного сердца, Кей едва слышит его. С головки непрерывно течет липкая смазка, пока он трахает сам себя, насаживаясь на руку Куроо, в ресницах собрались слезы, язык прижат к нёбу. — Если ты позволишь довести тебя до ручки.

Кей уже так близко, что не может унять дрожь, — каждый мускул напряжен; и когда Куроо снова вынимает пальцы, Кей проглатывает стон вместе с мольбой, не позволяя им прорваться наружу. Жажда мучительна и болезненна, и он совершенно без сил лежит на коленях Куроо, полностью в его власти.

— Ненавижу, — выплевывает Кей, и Куроо шлепает его по бедру, так что по телу расходится новая волна электричества.

— Нет, это совсем не так. — Звук рвущейся оболочки говорит Кею, что Куроо наконец-то распечатал презерватив. — А теперь я трахну тебя.

— Наконец-то. И десяти лет не прошло, — выдыхает Кей, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на Куроо, пока тот закидывает его ноги себе на плечи, а потом приподнимает за бедра, так что Кей чувствует, как головка его члена упирается в тщательно растянутый вход. — Можно уже, бл…

— Ни капли пофигизма, — успевает сказать Куроо перед тем, как войти в Кея — так резко, что у того вышибает дыхание, — а потом задает изнурительный темп. Кей двигается навстречу каждому толчку, впиваясь ногтями в ладони и широко распахнув глаза. Куроо снова и снова вбивается в его простату, подводя все ближе к оргазму. — Ты готов кончить?

Кей не может ответить, потому что в этот миг все его тело вспыхивает, мышцы натягиваются и расслабляются, а мир выскальзывает из пальцев. Семя плещет ему на грудь и шею, но Куроо продолжает трахать его и дальше, впившись пальцами в бедра так, что, наверное, останутся синяки. Кей корчится и скулит, постепенно приходя в себя, каждый нерв просит пощады, но Куроо не прекращает ритмичные толчки, и глаза его сияют, пока он смотрит, как Кей пытается удержать себя от полного распада. 

— Ты выдержишь? — спрашивает он, снова вбиваясь в его простату, и Кей в ответ качает бедрами навстречу. Сквозь запотевшие очки трудно рассмотреть лицо Куроо, но Кей знает, что тот улыбается. 

Кончая, Куроо прижимается ртом к внутренней стороне бедра Кея чуть выше колена и прикусывает. Смесь боли и отчетливого ощущения пульсации члена Куроо внутри заставляет Кея кончить снова — насухую. Оргазм сотрясает его тело долго и мучительно, пока он не падает совершенно без сил, вздрагивая лишь когда Куроо медленно выходит из него и опускает на постель. Он нависает сверху, упираясь локтями по обе стороны от головы Кея, слизывает с шеи сперму и целует подбородок, подбираясь к губам. Кей чувствует собственный вкус, но ему это нравится, особенно когда Куроо целует так жадно и ненасытно, словно они только начали. 

Наконец Кей начинает засыпать; губы двигаются все медленнее, и Куроо нехотя отрывается от него, прихватывая напоследок нижнюю губу. 

— Где у тебя ванная?

— Прямо здесь, — бормочет Кей, кое-как разжимая пальцы, чтобы показать направление, и Куроо смеется, сползая с постели, а Кей поправляет очки, естественно, оставляя на стеклах отпечатки.

Куроо возвращается уже через несколько минут — с влажным полотенцем, которым протирает Кею шею и грудь, а потом и между ног. Когда он проходится тканью по следу от собственных зубов на внутренней стороне бедра, Кей раздраженно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

— Я ведь тебя предупреждал. Давно еще, — смеется Куроо. — Что буду кусаться.

— Ты что, бездомный кот? — из-за сонливости голос Кея звучит менее резко, чем хотелось бы.

— А если да? Позволишь мне остаться на ночь? — Куроо садится на край кровати и ведет пальцем по боку Кея, глядя на него с еле заметной усмешкой. — Или мне нужно попросить разрешения у каждого динозавра?

— Или спи, или уходи, — отвечает Кей, поднимая руку, чтобы спрятаться от его взгляда, и снова сбивая очки.

Куроо прокашливается.

— Позволишь мне снять их с тебя?

— Мне кажется, с меня уже нечего снимать.

— Очки, четырехглазик. — Кей убирает руку, чтобы бросить хмурый взгляд на Куроо, который все еще рисует узоры на его коже под ребрами. — И кстати, я согласен: буду спать.

— Ладно. 

Когда очков больше нет, комната расплывается, и Кей тяжело сглатывает. Куроо со стуком откладывает их на ночной столик.

— Еще я взял из кармана твой телефон. На сколько ты хотел поставить будильник?

— На шесть, — бормочет Кей, силясь разглядеть Куроо в темноте. — Пароль… — он делает паузу, — один-восемь-семь-восемь-два.

— «И-я-на-я-цу». — Куроо гладит большим пальцем скулу Кея. — «Засранец»?

— Это Хината придумал давным-давно, когда нам еще по шестнадцать было. Легко запоминается. 

— И ни капельки не сентиментально, — саркастически замечает Куроо. Кей хмурится в ту сторону, откуда доносится его голос. — Совсем ничего не видишь без них?

— Плюс все могут видеть меня, — бурчит Кей и тут же поджимает губы, жалея, что сболтнул лишнего. — Прекрати уже маячить, достал.

— Есть, сэр. — Куроо быстро выставляет время на телефоне, выключает и откладывает его в сторону. Потом заползает на кровать к Кею, облапливая, словно огромную мягкую игрушку. Но Куроо теплый, а в комнате прохладно, и Кей не возражает, только слегка отодвигается, чтобы между ними было не больше ладони. — Так как, у твоих динозавров есть имена?

— Это не игрушки, — нехотя отзывается Кей. — Это исторически точные модели. 

Он зевает, и Куроо тихонько посмеивается.

— Расскажешь как-нибудь потом, заучка. — Он легонько целует Кея в плечо. — Спокойной ночи, светлячок.

Кей моргает, думая, не ослышался ли, но он так устал, что наконец отпускает себя и проваливается в сон, ни о чем не спросив.

Он просыпается от звука будильника; чужая рука обнимает его за талию, теплая грудь прижимается к спине, губы — к шее. Ноющее тело и липкая кожа напоминают о прошедшей ночи, и Кей замирает. Потом с глубоким вдохом выскальзывает из-под руки Куроо.

— Уже пора? — спрашивает тот, и Кей встает, чтобы выключить будильник; мышцы саднит, колени подрагивают. Он надевает очки и только потом оборачивается. Волосы у Куроо в еще большем беспорядке, чем обычно, — спутанные, волнистые, непокорно торчащие после сна. И все равно он по-настоящему красив; бледный утренний свет, проникающий в комнату, смягчает резкие черты. У Кея в животе что-то сжимается. — Кошмар какой.

— Мне надо забрать машину, — говорит Кей. — Оставайся, спи, если хочешь.

— Бросишь меня здесь одного? — Язык Куроо на миг появляется между сухих губ. — Мне будет одиноко. 

— У тебя всегда есть правая рука.

— К твоему сведению, я амбидекстр, — заявляет Куроо. — Будешь думать об этом в поезде? Как я дрочил в твоей постели?

Кей прищуривается.

— Нет, — и он очень постарается, чтобы это не было ложью, потому что всю дорогу будет сидеть рядом с Такедой.

— Не волнуйся, я все же буду не совсем один. Со мной останутся твои динозавры. — Кей ядовито ухмыляется в ответ, и Куроо смеется. — Ты поедешь в агентство? 

Он приподнимается на локте, и белая простыня соскальзывает с загорелой кожи.

— Нет. Такеда заедет за мной где-то через час, но я не хочу оставлять машину на той парковке.

Куроо криво улыбается.

— Оставь ключ, я ее заберу. — Он проводит рукой по волосам. — Но тебе придется заплатить.

— И чем же? — Кей поднимает руки над головой, лениво потягиваясь, и в улыбке Куроо появляется озорство.

— Дуэт, — отвечает он. — Ты и я, с чистого листа. Танцевальная песня?

Кей некоторое время изучающе смотрит на Куроо, ожидая, когда сердце успокоится и он сможет слышать сам себя.

— Хорошо. Положу ключи на кухонную стойку. — Он проходит к шкафу, достает чистое белье и футболку. — Не разбей машину.

— Я бы ни за что, — клянется Куроо. Губы дрожат, пряча улыбку. — Ты разве не спешишь?

— Угу. — Кей на несколько секунд замирает в дверях ванной, задумчиво глядя на Куроо через плечо. — И не смей трогать торт в холодильнике.

— Хорошо, Цукишима, — легко соглашается Куроо, и его смех доносится до Кея сквозь закрытую дверь.

***

Они уже подъезжают к Осаке — в бизнес-классе пусто, так что ехать довольно приятно, — когда Кей получает сообщение от Куроо. Звук сигнала резко и раздражающе врывается в играющую в плеере мелодичную песню.

Фотография его хонды, припаркованной у тротуара, и подпись: «не знал номер парковочного места, но, как и обещал, доставил в целости и сохранности. держу ключи в заложниках».

Кей неуверенно водит пальцем по экрану, не зная, хочет ли отвечать. В конце концов, так ничего и не решив, возвращает телефон в карман, откидывается на спинку сидения и закрывает глаза. И снова открывает их пару минут спустя, почувствовав прикосновение к колену. Чтобы слышать Такеду, он сдвигает один из наушников.

— Через десять минут будем на месте. 

Кей кивает и бросает быстрый взгляд на стоящий в ногах рюкзак. Молния закрыта. Кей пожимает плечами и собирается вернуть наушник обратно, когда замечает, что Такеда все еще смотрит на него, неуверенно покусывая нижнюю губу.

— Просто скажите уже, — говорит Кей, и Такеда нервно стискивает руки.

— Намецу Май тоже выступает сегодня. Две песни, за два выхода до твоего.

Кей хмурится и ерзает в кресле. Поясницу тянет, и все еще саднит после вчерашней ночи. 

— И?

Такеда продолжает серьезно смотреть на него, а Кея слегка подташнивает.

— Извини, что не предупредил раньше. Я и сейчас не уверен, стоило ли, но не хочу, чтобы ты удивился, увидев ее.

— Ладно. — Кей отворачивается к окну, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Музыка продолжает звучать в одном ухе. Прошло всего несколько недель с тех пор, как Намецу косвенно призналась в любви, а потом порвала с ним, оставив под шквалом негативных отзывов в прессе. Он не особо хочет ее видеть, но догадывается, что это неизбежно. Не потому, что пути айдолов часто пересекаются, а потому что в конце концов кто-нибудь обязательно подстроит эту встречу. И лучше, если это произойдет на концерте, чем в каком-нибудь шоу, где им придется взаимодействовать. — Не имеет значения. 

— Имеет. Люди будут смотреть на вас, так что это определенно имеет значение.

— Мне не обязательно с ней разговаривать. Я пою три песни, а потом выхожу на сцену еще раз в финале.

— Верно. — Озабоченные складки на лице Такеды разглаживаются. — И все-таки, будь осторожен, хорошо? Твой имидж сейчас на удивление неустойчив. 

— Меня считали холодным и неприступным на протяжении многих лет. В целом, так оно и есть. Тем не менее, я до сих пор здесь.

— Тоже верно, — кивает Такеда, но потом с сомнением добавляет: — Только быть холодным и неприступным — не значит быть жестоким. Ты не жестокий, Цукишима, как бы ни пытался таким казаться.

Кей думает, что по-своему немного жесток. Он никогда не умел смягчать выпады, да и не хотел. Он не говорит утешительную ложь, чтобы люди почувствовали себя лучше, и безжалостно использует их слабости, если это позволит добиться нужной реакции. В самом начале пути Карасуно он уже доказал это с Кагеямой, разве нет?

— К тому же, — продолжает Такеда прежде, чем Кей успевает возразить, озвучив хотя бы часть мыслей, — Намецу не абы кто. Ты знал об этом, когда решил встречаться с ней, даже не обсудив сначала с Укаем.

Кей машинально прижимает руку к животу, пытаясь успокоиться, и снова смотрит в окно.

— Я уже сказал: все будет хорошо. 

— Ну, надеюсь. — Такеда все равно выглядит обеспокоенным. Возможно, он собирается сказать что-то еще, но Кей возвращает наушник обратно, заглушая мир вокруг, и для верности увеличивает громкость.

С вокзала они сразу отправляются в концертный зал Осака-Джо. Кей надвигает бейсболку на глаза и натягивает капюшон, чтобы его не узнали по волосам. Они берут такси: сценический костюм — у Такеды в руках, остальное — у Кея в рюкзаке. Когда они добираются до места, саундчек только начинается, и запаренный ассистент сразу провожает Кея к комнатам ожидания и выдает коробку с ланчем.

Принимаясь за еду, он почти жалеет, что рядом нет Ячи и других девушек из Карасуно. Они, как и огромные наушники, часто служат своеобразным щитом от людей, желающих с ним поговорить. Кей не против участия в двухдневном концерте, даже в канун Рождества — это для благотворительности, в конце концов, — но ненавидит большие мероприятия, собиравшие «всех звезд», потому что не любит скопления людей, даже знакомых. А еще, кажется, он краем глаза заметил Намецу.

На плечо ложится рука, и голос, такой громкий, что слышно даже сквозь музыку, сообщает:

— А ты, похоже, нервничаешь. — Кей поднимает взгляд и видит нависающего над ним дружелюбного вида мужчину. Кей смотрит на ярко-белые волосы, потом на руку на своем плече, пытаясь понять, зачем этот человек к нему прикасается. — О чем задумался, Цукишима?

Кей моргает и медленно снимает наушники.

— Вы что-то хотели?

— Неа, — говорит мужчина, и Кей наконец вспоминает его имя. Бокуто Котаро из Ночных сов. Кею нравится их музыка — эклектичный микс рока и альтернативы, немного громче и резче остальных айдол-групп, популярных в последнее время. Бокуто и сам кажется громким; он падает в кресло рядом с Кеем, но даже тогда не может сидеть спокойно, большими любопытными глазами вглядывается в лицо . — Просто поинтересовался, вот и все! 

Он на американский манер протягивает руку для рукопожатия, и Кей равнодушно смотрит несколько секунд, прежде чем тот со смехом опускает ее.

— Меня зовут Бокуто, кстати. 

— Знаю, — отвечает Кей. — Но что вам надо?

— Ты — Цукишима, — продолжает Бокуто, словно не слыша его вопроса, — и ты тусишь с одним из моих лучших друзей.

Кей задумывается, а потом вспоминает, что Куроо называл кого-то «Бокуто» в разговоре по телефону, еще до пресс-конференции.

— Да, мы вместе снимаемся в дораме.

— А еще-е-е-е, — говорит Бокуто, достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь лишнее внимание со стороны сидящих поблизости людей, и Кей слегка вжимается в кресло, — ходите вместе в караоке! — Бокуто трясет телефоном. — Вы попались, чувак, попались! Веселитесь без меня!

— Я с вами даже не знаком. — Кей откидывается на спинку кресла, а лицо Бокуто становится преувеличенно грустным.

— Знаю. Но это совершенно нечестно, потому что вот Куроо, например, один из моих самых лучших приятелей, так что ты, — он указывает пальцем на Кея, — должен меня знать! — Он громко смеется, а Кей с удивлением замечает, что Бокуто его скорее забавляет, чем раздражает, пусть и кажется больше ребенком, чем взрослым человеком. — К тому же Куроо просил присмотреть за тобой сегодня! 

А вот теперь Кей чуть не роняет одноразовые палочки для еды.

— Что?

— Хм-м-м. — Бокуто на секунду поджимает губы. — Что-то насчет бывшей девчонки? — И вдруг наклоняется вперед. — Точно-точно, ты тот засранец, который у всех на глазах бросил Намецу Май и довел ее до слез!

— Да, это я, — сухо отвечает Кей. Мысли несутся вскачь. — Куроо попросил присмотреть за мной? — Он не собирается говорить это вслух, но слова вырываются сами собой. Бокуто скрещивает руки на груди и хмурится.

— Не совсем так. Сказал, что ты, возможно, в мрачном настроении, так что я должен развеселить тебя!

Представить, как Куроо говорит что-то подобное, легче легкого, и от одной этой мысли в груди теплеет. Это... ну, словно заботиться о ком-то — естественно для Куроо, и Кей не знает, что с этим делать. Особенно, когда забота направлена на него. 

— Больше похоже, что он навязал вас мне, — говорит Кей после долгого молчания. 

— Эй, эй, эй, — протестует Бокуто, — Я супер-популярный, супер-талантливый солист Ночных сов! Не надо обо мне так! — Он тычет пальцем в щеку Кея, и тот шлепает его по руке. — А ты вроде как даже милый, когда злишься.

Кей берет палочками еду.

— Ладно, теперь вы меня нашли и убедились, что помощь не требуется. Так что можете идти.

— Неа, — говорит Бокуто, протягивая руку и выхватывая кусок курицы из бенто Кея, — думаю, я пока побуду здесь.

— Вот счастье-то, — бормочет Кей. Но, уже заканчивая обед, то и дело отражая покушения Бокуто на свою еду, он осознает, что за все это время ни разу не пытался высмотреть вокруг Намецу.

«Не натравливай на меня своих бешеных друзей», — пишет он Куроо после того, как Бокуто утаскивает на саундчек темноволосый парень из их группы. 

Куроо отвечает, когда Кей уже сидит в кресле гримера: «тебе это нравится» — вот и все, а Кей задумывается: неужели Куроо разглядел между строк едва заметный намек на благодарность. 

Даже представляя всего лишь десятую часть Карасуно, Кей — один из самых популярных исполнителей в этом шоу; его выступление — в последнем акте, вместе с Ночными совами, SPYAIR и Намецу Май. Он не смотрит выступление Намецу, воспользовавшись перерывом, чтобы сходить в туалет, хотя ее привязчивый октябрьский сингл все равно звучит из динамиков повсюду. Когда он возвращается к кулисам, ее там уже нет.

Подходит его очередь петь, и Бокуто фамильярно хлопает его по спине. Кей отвечает высокомерным взглядом, демонстративно поправляет костюм и быстрым шагом выходит на сцену, к аплодисментам, которые звучат не менее громко, чем до случая с Намецу. Он поет свой новый сингл и две старые песни, свет софитов падает на него, оставляя зрителей в тени. Еще один всплеск аплодисментов раздается, когда он уходит, освобождая место для закрывающих шоу SPYAIR.

Такеда протягивает ему полотенце, Кей промокает лицо, оставляя на белой махровой ткани следы макияжа, и тут замечает через плечо Такеды Намецу Май. Она все еще в сценическом костюме с бледно-зеленой шифоновой юбкой и парой крыльев. Ее волосы, теперь светло-русые, собраны сбоку в низкий хвост. 

— Ты хорошо спел, — начинает она, и Такеда, откашлявшись, тихо бормочет «извините» и отходит. Кей снова прикладывает полотенце к лицу, давая себе время подумать. — Звучишь так, будто у тебя все хорошо.

— Это моя работа — звучать хорошо, — наконец отвечает он, и Намецу опускает взгляд, перебирая пальцами ткань юбки — тот же оттенок зеленого, что и на логотипе агентства талантов «Железная стена», и Кей готов поклясться, что это не совпадение. В конце концов, в жизни айдолов не бывает простых совпадений.

— Знаю. Я хотела... — она смотрит ему в глаза. — Я хотела извиниться.

Кей оглядывается по сторонам. Люди вокруг старательно смотрят куда угодно, только не на них, но Кей знает, что на самом деле они внимательно наблюдают, и ненавидит это.

— Может, перестанешь начинать такие разговоры на публике?

Она вздрагивает, явно пораженная напряжением в его голосе, а потом словно выдыхает.

— Я...

Он моргает, ему не хватает его чертовых очков — ему всегда не хватает очков, — и жестом указывает в сторону уже пустых комнат ожидания.

— Лучше там.

Намецу кивает и больше ничего не говорит, пока он не закрывает за ними дверь.

— Мне правда очень жаль, — снова начинает она, когда молчание становится гнетущим. 

— Чего именно? — Кей пристально смотрит, чувствуя себя бесчувственным и жалким, и злится, причем не только на нее. 

— Что ты мне нравишься, наверное, — отвечает она, и Кей фыркает. — И что втянула тебя в проблемы с прессой. Я... не специально, честное слово.

— Это не... — Кей цепляет пальцами галстук, ослабляя узел. — Мне не важно, что я тебе нравлюсь. — Выходит совсем не то, грубее, чем ему бы хотелось, и Кей трет виски. — Я не люблю тебя. Такое случается, это не конец света. Проблема в том, что ты отлично знаешь, что у меня не очень хорошо с... — он перебирает пальцами, пытаясь изобразить всю полноту человеческих эмоций минимумом жестов, — ... и не знаю, какого ответа ты хотела добиться, вывалив это на меня публично. 

— Сейчас это кажется очевидным, — признает Намецу и мило улыбается, хотя улыбка выходит натянутой. — Но ты не хотел видеться со мной наедине.

— И это тебе ни о чем не сказало? — Кей стискивает зубы.

— Ты хорошо ко мне относился. Лучше, чем к кому-либо еще. Я думала...

— И все-таки недостаточно хорошо. То, что я был с тобой немного меньшим засранцем, чем с другими, еще не говорит о любви. Я хорошо относился к тебе, потому что знал, чего ты хочешь, и меня это устраивало.

— Ох. Я думала, что нравлюсь тебе хоть немного.

— Ты мне нравишься. Но у меня нет к тебе романтических чувств. Никогда не было.

— Уже поняла. Ты не... ненавидишь меня, правда? В смысле, за то, что втянула тебя в этот фальшивый роман, а потом оборвала его. И что это так ударило по тебе. 

— Тебе это действительно важно, или просто считаешь, что должна спросить?

— Конечно, важно. — Намецу хмурится, глядя на него. — Твои чувства очень важны для меня.

— У меня нет чувств. Это пустая трата времени. — Кей проводит рукой по волосам, липким от лака. 

— У тебя точно есть чувства. Я ведь видела раньше их проблески. Именно поэтому я... — Она смеется. — Это так глупо, правда? Я думала, ты согласишься, потому что мне никто никогда не отказывал. — Она дергает за кончик своего хвоста. — А вместо этого ты сказал: «Я никогда не стал бы встречаться с кем-то вроде тебя по-настоящему».

Теперь она смотрит на него с мольбой, и Кей не понимает, почему. Он вообще не понимает, чего она от него хочет. Намецу была одной из немногих людей, имевших для него значение, у нее была понятная мотивация и реальные цели, которые он уважал, и он подпустил ее ближе. Но потом она захотела большего, а он не был готов дать ей это. Он ненавидит свою обиду на ее неспособность вписаться в его рамки, и себя — за то, что хотел от нее этого.

Кей долго смотрит на нее, сжав губы в тонкую линию, а потом кивает.

— Я ухожу первым, — говорит он и оставляет ее; чувство вины тяжелым камнем ворочается в животе.

Такеда обеспокоенно ждет возле гримерки.

— Все в порядке?

— Я устал, — вяло отвечает Кей. Он чувствует себя опустошенным, ему бы хотелось оказаться сейчас в своей студии и играть на синтезаторе, пока буря в голове не уляжется. Или позвать туда Куроо, тот мог бы принести гитару… Он обрывает мысли в этом направлении и заталкивает их как можно глубже. — Хочу спать. 

Он стоит под душем в номере отеля достаточно долго, чтобы от воды сморщилась кожа на пальцах, и думает, сможет ли он когда-нибудь понимать окружающих и нужно ли ему это. 

На следующий день он спит допоздна и приходит на место ровно за десять минут до саундчека, не оставляя никому возможности завязать с ним разговор. После шоу Бокуто зовет присоединиться к их компании и дуется, когда Кей отказывается.

— Тогда в Токио, обязательно, — говорит он. — Куроо тебя заставит пойти с нами!

— Куроо не может заставить меня что-либо делать. Кроме того, он не станет.

— Не станет что? — волосы Бокуто кажутся еще ярче по контрасту с черным денимом куртки. — Заставлять тусить с нами?

Куроо всегда спрашивает, мысленно отвечает Кей. И объясняет, почему спрашивает.

— Да, — говорит он. — Думаю, он вас стыдится.

— Эй! — возмущается Бокуто, а Кей машет ему на прощание и направляется к заднему выходу, где Такеда уже наверняка ждет его в такси.

***

В домашней студии Куроо слишком тепло — резкий контраст с пронизывающим холодом на улице. Рука Куроо вскользь задевает плечо каждый раз, как Кей наклоняется, чтобы поиграться с порядком вступления инструментов в мелодию, его обнаженная кожа кажется горячей даже сквозь рукав футболки Кея. 

— М-м-м. — Куроо выстукивает ритм для ударных, когда короткий фрагмент песни закольцовывается, и это тоже отвлекает. — Мне нравится. Но что если я возьму на тон повыше?

Кей разминает пальцы, а потом играет измененный вариант на синтезаторе.

— Так? — Он поворачивается к Куроо и обнаруживает, что тот смотрит на него с легкой мечтательной улыбкой. — Что?

— Не думал, что ты останешься. — Куроо прекращает барабанить по столу. — Мне показалось, ты был не в настроении, когда я открыл дверь. 

— Плохо спал. — Кей водит пальцами по клавишам, но нажимает недостаточно сильно, чтобы вызвать звук. — Иногда бывает после поездок.

— Тогда почему вообще пришел? — Куроо потягивается, сцепляя пальцы в замок; мышцы под кожей сокращаются и перекатываются. Хотя за окном падает снег, Куроо выглядит так, словно сейчас лето — загорелый, теплый, с открытыми плечами. — Думал, возьму погонять твою машину? — Он многозначительно поигрывает бровями. — Я бы предпочел ее хозяина.

Жар заливает Кею щеки, он хмурится.

— Ты хочешь погонять на мне? 

— Конечно. Но не как на машине. Скорее, как на лошади. — Он роняет руки, так, что одна опускается на плечи Кея. — На жеребце.

— Я ухожу, — говорит Кей, уставившись на клавиатуру, но не смахивает руку. 

Куроо садится к нему на колени, обхватывая длинными ногами бедра, и от вспыхнувшего желания внутренности скручивает узлом. Кей толкается навстречу, и губы Куроо приоткрываются, учащается пульс.

— Йи-и-и-ха! — В голосе Куроо слышится смех, а Кей вместо того, чтобы озвучить досаду словами, берет фальшивый аккорд. Он ждет, почти уверен, что Куроо придвинется ближе, поцелует в шею или проведет рукой по спине, но тот лишь смеется и убирает руки. — Так что дальше? Будет круто, если в первый припев вступят духовые, как думаешь? Потом можем урезать их к бриджу и заменить ударными.

— Точно. — Кей облизывает губы. — Может быть, с наложенным вокалом?

— Великие умы думают одинаково, — соглашается Куроо, тянется через Кея и снова запускает закольцованную мелодию. Потом подхватывает блокнот с черновиком слов к песне и начинает подпевать тому, что у них уже есть. 

За следующие несколько часов они успевают набросать большую часть минусовки. Кей обычно пишет музыку один, но Куроо явно привык быть частью команды: он легко предлагает варианты и, когда объясняет, делает паузы, дожидаясь других мнений. Кею интересно, вся ли Некома такая, и не является ли это отчасти причиной, почему они считаются группой без солиста. Никто из них не участвовал в сольных промо-проектах, с которыми Укай и остальное руководство помогали участникам Карасуно, когда им становилось тесно в рамках группы. Карасуно были, а в некотором смысле и сейчас остаются, — хорошей командой, но Кей всегда считал, что они так удачно взаимодействовали потому, что их индивидуальные навыки дополняли друг друга, а не потому, что по-настоящему сработались.

Кей трет глаза и вздыхает, и Куроо поднимает на него взгляд от беспорядочно записанных слов песни.

— Устал?

— Мы ведь все равно не сможем закончить за один день, — говорит Кей, меняет каналы на клавиатуре и выключает синтезатор. — Меня ждут дела.

— Ты обещал мне песню, — говорит Куроо, и Кей краем глаза замечает промелькнувшее в его выражении беспокойство. — Я настроен довести ее до ума. Так что тебе придется приходить, пока мы не закончим.

— Не придется, — отвечает Кей. Он сохраняет проект, глядя, как заполняется голубая полоса индикатора, пока Куроо потягивается, выгибая спину и опуская руки.

— Согласен. — Куроо толкает Кея плечом. — Ты не обязан делать что-то вместе со мной. Этого и на работе хватает, верно? — Кей оборачивается к нему и видит разочарованно опущенные уголки рта. — Но мне нравится писать с тобой музыку, и я думал… 

— Я имел в виду только то, — перебивает Кей и всматривается в лицо Куроо, задерживаясь на подрагивающих ресницах и золотисто-карих глазах, — что загружу ее в Облако, так что мы сможем работать над ней и у меня. Ты тут не единственный, у кого есть домашняя студия.

— Оу. — Куроо сглатывает, облизывает губы и улыбается, как довольный кот. — Твои игрушечные динозавры уже соскучились по мне, очкарик?

Кей фыркает, но звук слишком похож на смешок.

— Это точные модели.

— Я назвал стегозавра Хотару, в твою честь. — Куроо кладет руку на колено Кея. — Светлячок, прямо как Кей. Раз уж ты не хочешь сказать мне, как их зовут.

— У них нет имен. — Кей трогает большим пальцем дужку очков. — Почему именно стегозавр?

— Динозавры с броней и большими шипами на спине, — отвечает Куроо и наклоняет голову набок. — Опасны, когда защищаются, но, несомненно, травоядные. — Рука сжимает колено Кея. — Совсем как ты.

— Считаешь меня травоядным? — Фыркнув, Кей поворачивается к Куроо лицом, стряхивая его ладонь, и складывает руки на груди. Затекшую от долгого сидения спину пронизывает болью, но он не делает попыток потянуться, игнорирует неприятные ощущения, чтобы не смазать эффект от сердитого взгляда. — И на чем основано такое мнение? 

— Скорее метафорически, — отвечает Куроо, откидываясь на спинку стула и приглашающе раздвигая ноги. — Я знаю, что мясо ты ешь.

— Твои шутки никуда не годятся. — Горло Кея пересыхает.

— Тебе стоит послушать мои напутственные слова перед выступлениями, — Куроо ухмыляется. — Или хочешь, чтобы я занял рот чем-то другим? 

Кей раздраженно рычит, обхватывает икры Куроо согнутой ногой и подтаскивает его ближе. Он хватается за тонкую полупрозрачную безрукавку и целует его. Едва не падая со стула, Куроо смеется ему в рот и забирается на колени, упираясь по обе стороны от его бедер. Кей отпускает рубашку Куроо и кладет руку ему на грудь, чувствуя, как под ладонью быстро бьется сердце. Под весом Куроо, под напором его рта в и без того теплой студии становится невыносимо жарко.

Кресло опасно скрипит, и Куроо отстраняется; у него припухшие губы и тяжелый взгляд.

— Ломать мебель опасно для здоровья, — говорит он, осторожно наклоняясь вперед и целуя Кея в уголок рта. Стул снова скрипит. — И как бы мне ни хотелось продолжить в спальне, нам обоим завтра рано вставать, верно? У тебя съемки в шоу, а у меня выступление на концерте. — Кей поднимает руку и прикасается ко все еще горящим губам. Куроо следит за этим движением, и Кей снова зависает, разглядывая его нос, резкую линию челюсти и падающие на лоб волосы. — Минут через сорок обещали сильный снегопад, так что если застрянешь здесь, могут быть проблемы. — Куроо снова наклоняется, на этот раз целуя кончик носа, и Кей скашивает глаза, продолжая смотреть на него. — Так что, думаю, погонять придется как-нибудь потом.

— Ты странный. — Кей опускает руки.

— Но это ведь приятная странность, да? — Он слезает с Кея и прислоняется к краю стола, сминая ладонями листки со словами песни. — Благодаря ей я популярен у женщин.

— Уверен, это удобно для работы, — сухо отвечает Кей, пробегая пальцами по взъерошенным волосам и чувствуя, как горят щеки. Увидь его сейчас кто, точно бы понял, что он целовался.

— И не только, — смеется Куроо. — Моя бывшая встречалась со мной именно из-за моего обаяния. — Куроо бросает на него хитрый взгляд. — Хотя то, как хорошо я ей отлизывал, возможно, тоже сыграло роль. — Он слегка толкается бедрами вперед. — Как-нибудь покажу.

— Тебе нравятся женщины? — Кей проверяет телефон. Как и ожидалось: одно сообщение от Тадаши с жалобами на снег, второе от Такеды, который советует на всякий случай оставаться сегодня дома. Но мысли заняты только словами Куроо.

— Спросил человек, совсем недавно порвавший с Намецу Май! — Куроо грозит ему пальцем. — Не ревнуй, очкарик.

Кей смотрит на Куроо, и телефон в руке кажется ужасно тяжелым.

— С чего бы мне ревновать? — он приподнимает бровь. — Ты же мне никто.

Взгляд Куроо становится нечитаемым.

— Но-но, Цукишима, вообще-то я твой новый соавтор, — слабая улыбка касается только правой стороны рта. Куроо опускает руку в карман спортивных штанов и вытаскивает ключи от машины Кея. — Думаю, чтобы попасть домой, тебе понадобится это. 

Он бросает их Кею, а тот легко подхватывает в воздухе до того, как они ударили бы его в грудь. От выражения Куроо ему нехорошо. Чувство до отвращения напоминает вину, колет изнутри, как изжога. Ощущение такое, словно он был слишком резок с Ячи или выплеснул на Тадаши раздражение из-за чего-то постороннего.

Он встает, убирая телефон в карман.

— Спасибо, что отогнал машину.

— М-м-м.

Кей обходит его и шагает из студии в коридор. Куроо провожает его до прихожей, где Кей надевает тяжелые ботинки; молча смотрит, как тот завязывает шнурки. 

— Веди осторожно, очкарик.

— Обязательно. — Кей надевает куртку, и мех капюшона щекочет щеки. Он смотрит на стоящего рядом Куроо — без макияжа тот выглядит мягче и неприметнее — и вздыхает. — Думаю, мы не только соавторы, но и друзья, — говорит он после долгого молчания, и когда глаза Куроо распахиваются и от искреннего удивления приоткрывается рот, Кей коротко улыбается и выходит из квартиры, захлопнув за собой дверь. 

Как только он заводит машину, от Куроо приходит сообщение. Двигатель урчит, а стеклообогреватель включен на полную, чтобы растопить изморозь на заднем окне.

«так и знал что нравлюсь тебе. любишь людей со странностями?»

Кей не отвечает, но по пути домой думает, что сочиняя музыку в студии Куроо, он чувствовал себя комфортнее, чем с кем-либо из новых знакомых.


	2. Chapter 2

Примерно раз в год Кею приходится показываться на развлекательных шоу вместе с весельчаками из Карасуно или другими талантами агентства Укай. Его недавно вышедший сингл начал занимать верхние строчки чартов, так что Кей не удивлен, когда Укай сообщает, что двадцать восьмого декабря он появится в выпуске «Groove Talk» вместе с Нишиноей.

— Вы же решили это несколько недель назад, — осуждающе говорит Кей, и Укай скалится, как акула. 

— Ага. Но я почти передумал, потому что необходимость отвечать на личные вопросы о Намецу в сочетании с унизительными играми могла бы довести тебя до инфаркта. — Укай хлопает в ладоши. — Но теперь тебя, скорее всего, будут дразнить по поводу дружбы с Куроо и новой дорамы, раз уж это новая любимая тема фанатов. Так что, думаю, ты выживешь.

— Это вы так думаете, — отвечает Кей, но в целом он уже смирился, потому что развлекательные шоу — всего лишь часть игры, пусть даже у него с ними хреновее, чем у кого-либо из мемберов Карасуно. Кагеяме штуки из серии «будь милым и забавным, когда скажут», тоже не особо удавались, пока в команду не влился Хината. Теперь, спустя годы, эти два придурка — любимцы ведущих ток-шоу и, кажется, даже не представляют, как чертовски раздражает круглосуточно слушать их перебранки.

Кроме того, он не совсем понимает, как вести себя с фанатами, реагирующими на его так называемую дружбу с Куроо. Он уверен: эти восторги только потому, что они считают все физическое взаимодействие между ними исключительно платоническим. Каждая шутка с намеками на их «неразлучность» напоминает Кею о том, что это принятие поверхностно. А еще — о предположениях насчет его ориентации в самом начале карьеры, из-за которых он и начал встречаться с Намецу.

— По крайней мере, это групповое шоу, — говорит Такеда по пути в студию. — И у тебя будет Нишиноя.

— Это благословение или проклятие? — бормочет Кей, но в данном случае он искренне предпочитает Нишиною Сугаваре, потому что Сугавара способен не моргнув глазом выдать смущающие подробности в прямом эфире. И делает он это ужасно ловко: Кею никогда не удавалось долго злиться на него после, потому что фактически тот никогда не лгал.

У «Groove Talk» два ведущих, когда-то бывших в одном агентстве с Кагеямой, — Киндаичи и Куними. Кей всегда симпатизировал им из-за восхитительно агрессивного отношения к Кагеяме, который обращался с ними как с мусором, пока его не выпнули оттуда, тем самым приговорив Кея к десяти годам любования его недовольной, хмурой рожей. К сожалению, сегодня с ним нет комедийного дуэта в лице Кагеямы и Хинаты, так что насладиться страданиями Кагеямы, самому оставаясь в тени, не удастся. Кей даже не сомневается, что его манера наблюдать, только иногда вставляя редкие оскорбления в чью-нибудь сторону — главная причина, почему Укай отправил его вместе с Нишиноей, который никому не даст отсидеться в тени.

— Цукки! Сколько лет, сколько зим! — говорит Нишиноя, забираясь на заднее сиденье минивэна Такеды и пихая Кея локтем в бок, пока тянется к ремню безопасности.

— Мы виделись вчера. — На очередной утренней репетиции для новогоднего концерта. Они идут уже давно, и после тренировок в спортзале, примерки костюмов для дорамы и фотосессий для Ato у Кея совсем не остается свободного времени. Удивительно, что консилер до сих пор справляется с темными кругами у него под глазами.

— Я о том, что мы давно не появлялись вместе на телевидении! И что мы сегодня должны будем делать? — Он ерзает на месте, будто ему нужно в туалет. — Игра с едой? Угадайка?

— Что бы ни было, уверен, унижение нам гарантировано, — бормочет Кей. Несколько лет назад он уже участвовал в «Groove Talk», и ему пришлось кормить с рук Кагеяму, а Танаке — Хинату. Эти придурки всерьез сцепились в кошмарном соревновании кто больше съест. Руки у Кея потом еще долго воняли такояки. 

— Да ладно, повеселимся! — Нишиноя вытаскивает телефон, и звуки битвы роботов тут же заполняют минивэн. Кей надевает наушники, чтобы заглушить их.

Они прибывают в студию последними из гостей сегодняшней программы, хотя до начала еще двадцать минут. Их сразу провожают в гримерку, где Кей оказывается в соседнем кресле с Хайбой Алисой.

— Цукишима! — Непонятно почему, но, кажется, она рада его видеть.

Кей смущенно улыбается в ответ, прежде чем повернуться к зеркалу.

— Не знал, что ты тоже будешь на сегодняшнем шоу, — говорит он, снимая очки и аккуратно складывая на столе. Он достает из сумки несессер и роется в нем в поисках контейнера для линз.

— Я пришла на замену. Инуока... извини, это мембер Некомы, знаешь его? Ладно, в общем, Инуока и мой младший брат Лев оба простыли. Все эта погода! Сегодня Лев должен был быть гостем программы, но ведь один Хайба ничем не хуже другого, так?

— Несомненно, — говорит Кей, вставляя левую линзу.

— Ох, им стоило позвать и Куроо! Было бы веселее, если бы мы были здесь втроем! Весь каст. — Длинные светлые волосы Хайбы собраны в два завитых хвоста, и локоны покачиваются в такт ее словам. Она милая, и Кею не хочется быть с ней грубым, поэтому он не напоминает, что в «Богатом и бедном» еще по меньшей мере пять актеров, утвержденных на постоянные роли, и не мешает ее болтовне. — Я никогда не была на этом шоу, но с Куроо в них всегда легко участвовать. — Она прикрывает рот рукой. — То есть, я не хочу сказать, что с тобой сложно…

— Но это так, — подтверждает Кей, моргая, чтобы сфокусировать зрение, и вылавливает из контейнера вторую линзу. — Извини.

— Ну, значит, придется постараться. — Она и правда довольно простодушна. Они с Нишиноей точно поладят.

Нишиноя появляется десять минут спустя, когда чересчур суетливый гример выщипывает Кею брови.

— Цукки, ты знаешь, что Хайба Алиса тоже будет здесь… — Он замечает Хайбу, сидящую в соседнем кресле, пока гример накладывает на ее веки серебристые тени. Глаза Нишинои расширяются, и Кей готов поклясться, что в них загораются звезды. — А-а-а!

Она открывает глаза и улыбается, когда узнает его.

— Ты же из группы Цукишимы! Нишиноя, да? 

— Ага! — Нишиноя показывает большие пальцы, а когда Хайба снова закрывает глаза, чтобы не мешать гримеру, наклоняется к Кею и громко шепчет:

— Цукки, откуда ты знаешь всех этих супер-красивых девчонок, а?!

— Мы вместе снимаемся в дораме, — Кей не пытается говорить тише, и Нишиноя вспыхивает, когда Хайба снова поворачивается к нему. — Не обращай на него внимания, — говорит ей Кей, и она с улыбкой смотрит на них, пока Нишиноя орет что-то насчет того, что он ему как старший брат.

— Вы, должно быть, хорошо знаете друг друга, — говорит она. — Десять лет вместе, да? Почти столько же, сколько Некома!

— Мы с Некомой дебютировали в один год, хотя из-за конкуренции между компаниями наши пути никогда не пересекались. — Нишиноя выпячивает грудь. — Карасуно все еще одна группа, пусть мы больше и не выпускаем вместе альбомы.

— Тогда какая же мы группа? — спрашивает Кей, когда один из продюсеров приходит предупредить, что съемки начнутся через пять минут. Нишиноя возмущается, а Хайба смеется, из-за чего тот распаляется еще больше. 

 

Куними и Киндаичи оба в хорошей форме с самого начала съемок; задают случайные вопросы из серии «правда-ложь», основанные на разных фанатских слухах о каждом из гостей программы, не показывая заранее, кому достанется следующий.

— Цукишима Кей! — Киндаичи хмурится — похоже, он всегда хмурится, даже если рядом нет Кагеямы. — Правда или ложь? Кагеяма и знаменитая Ячи из Villager Three тайно встречались пять лет назад! 

— Ложь. — Кей закатывает глаза и Куними разочарованно вздыхает. — У нее хороший вкус.

Аудитория смеется, а Нишиноя тыкает его в бок. Кей только пожимает плечами, ничуть не раскаиваясь. В конце концов, они с Кагеямой всегда таким образом обыгрывали свое соперничество. Киндаичи явно доволен выпадом, но выглядит так, словно хочет задать еще тонну вопросов.

— Вы с Хитокой настоящие друзья, да? — продолжает Куними, и Кей кивает, не видя смысла скрывать эту информацию. — О, даже так? И как давно вы знаете друг друга?

Нишиноя тянет руку, как первоклассник:

— О-о-о, спросите меня! — и широко улыбается, когда Киндаичи поворачивается к нему. — Ячи действительно в хороших отношениях со всеми четырьмя младшими мемберами Карасуно, потому что всех их приняли на одном и том же прослушивании! 

— Неужели настолько давно? — спрашивает Хайба Алиса. — Как быстро летит время! — Она изображает ужас, и аудитория снова смеется.

— Ага! — Нишиноя широко улыбается. — И Ячи научила Цукки стирать, когда им было по пятнадцать!

Он с энтузиазмом принимается рассказывать о том, как Кей с Тадаши чуть не сломали стиральную машину в общежитии и затопили всю прачечную, а Кей возражает, что все случилось потому, что сам Нишиноя неправильно показал им, как засыпать стиральный порошок. Кей замечает, что, естественно, для его одежды требуется больше порошка, потому что у него нормальный рост. Нишиноя пытается перекричать его, доказывая, что компактный размер дает преимущество в хореографии. Аудитория помирает со смеху. 

— Значит, — начинает еще один гость программы, Яхаба — подающий большие надежды актер из того же агентства, что оба ведущих и Ойкава Тоору, — хорошо, что Хитока была рядом и предотвратила трагедию?

— Она всегда первой приходит на помощь в трудную минуту! — подтверждает Нишиноя. — Но первый номер в списке быстрого набора у Цукишимы — мой! — Он смеется. — Правда, только потому, что я помог ему выбрать новый телефон, после того, как он легкомысленно сломал старый.

— Я его не ломал, — машинально отвечает Кей, не желая уступать Нишиное, раз уж рядом нет Савамуры, который бы прервал их как бдительный дядюшка. — Это сделал Куроо… — он замолкает, потому что слова привлекают к нему всеобщее внимание, словно переспелый фрукт в комнате, полной мух.

— И это подводит меня к следующему вопросу! — Куними помахивает карточкой. — Цукишима Кей! Правда или ложь: перед Рождеством вы с Куроо Тецуро ходили в караоке!

— Правда, — неохотно отвечает Кей, и задние ряды аудитории издают какой-то жуткий чирикающий звук; должно быть, это новая форма смеха.

— Ах, — неожиданно говорит Хайба, — Куроо и Цукишима так хорошо поладили! Съемки еще даже не начались, а они уже вовсю дурачились на пресс-конференции.

Кей помнит только, как прижимал Куроо к раковине и отсасывал ему, и, похоже, краснеет — по крайней мере, Нишиноя это замечает.

— Ого! — кричит он. — Цукки смутился!

— Ледяной Принц дурачился? — спрашивает еще один гость, кажется, ведущий программы новостей. — Неудивительно, что фанаты так ждут эту дораму! 

Снова смех, и Кей с досадой трет шею.

— Постараемся не разочаровать, — говорит он, и Хайба подхватывает его слова.

Они продолжают, Киндаичи задает все новые вопросы, а Кей пытается заставить себя не думать о Куроо. 

 

— Ты в порядке? — в перерыве спрашивает Нишиноя, пока меняют декорации. — Даже никому не нагрубил сегодня во второй части программы. Может, показаться врачу?

— Нет. — Кей холодно смотрит на Нишиною. — Я просто устал.

— Смотри не заболей. Нам еще участвовать в новогоднем шоу.

— Знаю. Не беспокойся.

— Эй-эй, я не беспокоюсь! Давай я угощу тебя чем-нибудь после, договорились?

— Только если игра не будет связана с едой, — мрачно говорит Кей, а Нишиноя выглядит отвратительно обрадованным такой перспективой. 

И, конечно, это связано с едой: все гости с завязанными глазами должны попробовать что-нибудь странное и попытаться угадать ингредиенты, так что следующие сорок пять минут Кею кажется, будто у него во рту пожар, а губы онемели.

После съемок Кей вместе с Хайбой ждут Нишиною, который пошел вымывать яичный желток из волос после игры в угадайку. Она болтает о запланированной фотосессии с Некомой для их ежегодного календаря. Кей не особо прислушивается, пока она не называет имя Куроо.

— Хм-м?

Хайба удивленно моргает, ее разноцветные глаза из-за серебристых теней кажутся необычайно яркими.

— Я только сказала, что Куроо всегда выбирает друзей из тихих людей. Как ты и Кенма.

— А еще он дружит с Бокуто, — замечает Кей, и она поджимает губы. — Я бы не назвал его тихим.

— Думаю, Бокуто исключение. Лучший друг Бокуто тоже очень тихий. Наверняка ты его видел. Акааши. — Она постукивает пальцем по губам, а Кей вспоминает саркастичного темноволосого парня из группы Бокуто. Выглядел тот так, словно в любой момент готов схватить Бокуто за шиворот, если потребуется. Хайба задумчиво хмыкает, а потом продолжает: — Думаю, у Куроо особый талант дружить с такими людьми.

— Потому что он сам слишком много говорит. — Подкалывает, дразнит, спрашивает, стонет.

Но Хайба решительно качает головой.

— Обычно нет, если другие люди разговорчивы. Их он только дразнит. — Она опускает руки и поджимает губы. — Думаю, он просто хорошо умеет читать между строк, вот и все. Кенма известен в Некоме тем, что видит людей насквозь, но Куроо тоже очень хорош в этом. Он знает, что сказать, чтобы добиться нужной реакции. Думаю, именно поэтому ему легко дается участие в развлекательных шоу.

Кей тянет ворот свитера.

— Со мной он довольно разговорчив.

— Ну, должен же кто-то говорить! — Она улыбается, чтобы сгладить резковатый смысл слов. Зубы у нее белые и ровные. — Но, наверное, с тобой он не шумный. Думаю, ему это нравится: когда нет необходимости быть шумным.

— Нет, он не шумный.

А потом возвращается Нишиноя — высветленная прядь поникла от влаги, волосы растрепаны — и они забираются в минивэн Такеды, а Хайба уходит со своим менеджером, который, похоже, выговаривает ей за что-то.

Нишиноя соглашается поесть вместе как-нибудь в другой раз, а Кей идет домой и падает лицом в подушку. Он отсыпается после утренней работы до тех пор, пока его не будит настойчивый звонок оставшегося в кармане телефона.

— Что? — сонно спрашивает Кей, и Тадаши смеется на другом конце провода.

— Собираюсь принести тебе обед. Мы не ели вместе уже несколько недель.

— Я не голоден, — ворчит Кей, утыкаясь в подушку.

— Ты проголодаешься, как только проснешься, не обманывай себя, Цукки.

— Ладно, хорошо. Удон.

— Уже заказал. С курицей. Просыпайся, ладно?

Кей ворчит, но перекатывается на спину и моргает, чтобы увлажнить контактные линзы, жалея, что не снял их перед тем, как заснуть.

— Когда?

— Через десять минут. — Тадаши обрывает звонок, и Кей слышит гудки.

 

Тадаши натаскивает в коридор вчерашний снег, когда заходит с двумя белыми коробками еды на вынос. Желудок Кея урчит, и Тадаши смеется.

— Видишь? Я говорил.

— Неважно.

Тадаши подталкивает Кея в сторону кухни и там распаковывает удон, пока Кей раскладывает на столе палочки, салфетки и ложки. У Тадаши полно новостей. Сев за стол, он рассказывает о ребятах, принятых на прошлом прослушивании, и о самой младшей девочке, до звезд в глазах влюбленной в Ячи.

— Знаешь, я думаю, на самом деле она просто хочет быть ею, — задумчиво говорит Тадаши и дует на лапшу.

Кей издевательски усмехается.

— А может, действительно хочет встречаться с ней, — говорит, не подумав, все еще плохо соображая после сна, и когда Тадаши замолкает, до Кея доходит смысл собственных слов. — В смысле, а кто бы не хотел встречаться с Ячи?

— Ты не хочешь, — отвечает Тадаши, и Кей трет левый глаз ребром ладони.

— Хватит мне отношений с национальными любимицами.

Тадаши откладывает палочки и берет ложку.

— С Намецу Май ты тоже не хотел встречаться. 

Кей хмурится.

— Я бы не встречался с ней, если бы не хотел, — поправляет он. — Просто это не было связано с чувствами.

— С твоей стороны.

— В этом и заключалась проблема, разве нет? — Кей стискивает зубы, и Тадаши оставляет его в покое, возвращаясь к еде.

Несколько минут спустя телефон вибрирует возле бедра. Кей смотрит на экран и открывает сообщение, увидев, что оно от KUROO.

«как же мне стать номером один у тебя на быстром наборе, мой друг?»

Кей фыркает, чувствуя смесь раздражения и веселья, и Тадаши подозрительно смотрит на него, так и не донеся ложку до бульона.

— Кто пишет?

— Неважно.

«Никак»

Ответ Куроо приходит почти сразу:

«ледышка» вместе с эмодзи-снежинкой.

Все еще чувствуя на себе взгляд Тадаши, Кей кладет телефон на стол экраном вниз и снова берет палочки.

— Врешь, — говорит Тадаши, наконец опустив ложку в миску. — Насчет того, что это неважно. — Кей таращится на него, пульс подскакивает. — Ты улыбался.

Кей опускает взгляд.

— Кое-что смешное с сегодняшних съемок.

— Ну как скажешь, — с сомнением кивает Тадаши, и Кей вытаскивает кусочек курицы из удона, жует, пока думает. 

— Это Куроо Тецуро, — говорит он, проглотив. — Мы часто общаемся. Он говорит много глупостей. Меня это веселит.

— Забавно, — говорит Тадаши, снова опуская ложку в чашку с удоном. — Обычно людям требуются годы, чтобы узнать тебя достаточно хорошо и начать получать ответы на свои сообщения.

— Мне не нравится переписываться. — Кей пожимает плечами. — И... ну... Куроо хорошо… — Кей не может подобрать слова… — разбирается в людях, думаю. 

Тадаши разглядывает его, и Кей с вызовом смотрит в ответ, пока тот не вздыхает.

— Мне не нравится узнавать о твоей жизни из новостей.

— Хм-м?

— О Намецу, например. Или о дружбе с Куроо. — Он гоняет лапшу по тарелке. — Это странно: знать тебя так хорошо, но даже не догадываться о том, что происходит в твоей жизни.

Кей облизывает уголок рта и чувствует вкус удона, но вспоминает прикосновение губ Куроо в том же месте — мягкое и бережное.

— Ты знаешь меня не так хорошо, как тебе кажется.

Тадаши улыбается, но глаза у него серьезные. Под ярким искусственным светом веснушки особенно заметны.

— Может быть, — говорит Тадаши, и Кей чувствует, как эта последняя фраза давит на него, тяжелая и холодная, как сугробы вдоль тротуара за окном.

***

Дружба Кея и Тадаши началась давно.

Кею было шесть лет, и он сидел один в самом конце класса. Он был выше остальных детей, а с задней парты мог наблюдать за всеми и ни с кем не разговаривать. 

Тадаши вошел последним из новых учеников, прокрался на цыпочках, словно боялся нашуметь. На бледном, будто у призрака, лице веснушки выглядели как те, что Аки когда-то нарисовал маркером Кею, когда он играл пугало в детском спектакле. Тадаши сел рядом, и Кею было интересно, попытается ли он заговорить. Он не стал.

Несколько лет спустя они снова оказались в одном классе, но на этот раз уже не сидели рядом. Тадаши был все таким же тихим, только теперь Кею показалось тревожным знаком то, как Тадаши оглядывал комнату — словно раненый кролик, окруженный волками.

Несколько недель спустя Кей услышал, а потом и увидел, как несколько незнакомых ему мальчишек загнали Тадаши в угол на лестнице во время обеда, требуя, чтобы он отдал им свое молоко.

— Я его уже выпил, — тихо сказал Тадаши. Он выглядел так, будто ожидал удара.

Кей сидел на лестнице один, потому что обычно здесь было тихо, а в классе от постоянного ора у него болела голова. Наверно, Кею тоже полагалось орать, но он не хотел. Он был странный, предпочитал слушать музыку или тишину, друзья и игры его не интересовали. Это было не так уж плохо, потому что он к тому же был высоким, так что к нему никто не цеплялся.

А вот Тадаши высоким не был. Он был маленьким, веснушчатым и все время ходил крадучись, словно чего-то боялся. А, может, действительно боялся. 

— Если ты выпил свое, иди и принеси мне другое, — заявил один из трех мальчишек. Тадаши помотал головой. Другой мальчишка засмеялся. Они старше, понял вдруг Кей, пусть и ниже его ростом. Наверно, пятиклассники. Вздохнув, он поднял сумку и начал спускаться по лестнице. 

Все они уставились на него, глаза Тадаши широко распахнулись.

— Я…

— Уходите, — сказал Кей тем троим, но они только громче засмеялись, словно он пошутил. 

— Лучше ты уходи. Ты здесь один.

Кей выпрямился в полный рост.

— Я не Ямагучи, — спокойно сказал он. — И я лучший ученик четвертого класса. Меня вам запугать не удастся.

Они смотрели на него, пока один не сказал:

— Давай просто уйдем, Курода.

— Ладно, — скривившись, ответил самый громкий. Кей поправил очки на носу и ждал.

Когда они ушли, Тадаши смущенно посмотрел на него большими глазами.

— Спасибо? — сказал так тихо, что Кей едва расслышал. — Что помог мне.

— Я прихожу сюда, потому что здесь тихо. Они слишком шумные. — Он посмотрел на Тадаши, который обеспокоенно косился на дверь. — Можешь остаться до звонка. 

— Точно?

— Да. — Кей снова поднялся на полпролета и уселся там. Тадаши неуверенно потащился за ним следом и сел несколькими ступеньками ниже. Он ничего не говорил, так что Кей закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть его взгляда, и стал думать о занятиях танцами.

 

На следующий день, собираясь идти на ланч, он остановился перед партой Тадаши, постучал по ее краю костяшками пальцев, привлекая его внимание.

— Я иду обедать. — Несколько их одноклассников шокированно уставились на них. — Пойдем. 

— Я? — Тадаши отчаянно огляделся вокруг, но никого рядом не увидел. Тогда он снова посмотрел на Кея глазами круглыми, как стойенные монеты. — Ты правда… 

Кей сердито щелкнул языком.

— Бери свой ланч, поедим на крыше.

Тадаши кивнул и пошел следом.

Он ел так же, как делал все остальное: старался занимать как можно меньше места, взгляд постоянно бегал по сторонам. Когда они поели, он, казалось, не знал, что делать, пока Кей не достал учебник естествознания и не занялся домашней работой на завтра. Тогда Тадаши тоже достал английский. Строчные буквы у него выходили слишком большими. 

— Я прихожу сюда каждый день, — сказал Кей, когда прозвенел звонок. — Если нет дождя. А если дождь, я на лестнице. 

— Ты… приглашаешь меня?

— Ты не раздражаешь. — Кей сжал кулаки, вспомнив, как те трое окружили Тадаши. Он ненавидел тех, кто нападал вот так — трое на одного. — И здесь никто тебя не тронет. 

— Ой. — Не то чтобы Кей сделал что-то значительное, но Тадаши смотрел, словно так оно и было. — Спасибо еще раз, Цуки… шима.

Кей фыркнул.

— Не за что. — И они вернулись в класс. Несколько учеников уставились на них, но Кея и так считали странным, а Тадаши всегда был тихим, и вообще кому какое дело? 

Именно так это вошло в привычку. Неделю за неделей они молча обедали, и, наконец, когда пришла августовская жара, Кей повернулся к Тадаши и сказал:

— Знаешь, вообще-то, ты можешь говорить. 

— Что? — Тадаши уже успел обгореть, кожа на скулах и носу шелушилась.

— Тебе не обязательно сидеть молча, — повторил он. — Не надо… — Бояться, хотел сказать он. Кей знал, что многие люди считают его пугающим. — Ты можешь говорить. Если хочешь. 

— О! — Тадаши поерзал, сложил руки на коленях. — Это не… просто раньше ты сказал, что тебе нравится, когда тихо.

— Мне не нравится, когда орут. — Кей покосился на Тадаши, не поворачиваясь к нему полностью. — Ты не орешь.

— О чем я должен говорить? — спросил Тадаши, и Кей потер лицо.

— О чем угодно. Можешь говорить о чем хочешь, только не задавай вопросов.

— Ладно, — кивнул Тадаши и начал рассказывать.

 

***

— Так, — говорит Танака, пихая его кулаком в плечо, — почему вы с Ямагучи не веселитесь вместе со всеми? Что ты натворил?

— Ничего, — отвечает Кей, глядя в зеркало и поправляя галстук-бабочку. 

Сегодня все участники Карасуно одеты похоже, в черный и оранжевый — те же цвета, что были на них во время дебютного выступления. Они пришли по одному, маскируясь, чтобы ожидающие снаружи концертного зала фанаты не увидели их и не догадались, что должно произойти во время шоу. Но теперь они собрались в одной из задних комнат — все, кроме Тадаши, ушедшего сказать несколько напутственных слов новичкам, которые сегодня выступают в подтанцовке у группы Ячи.

— Ну, в Ямагучи мы уверены. — Кей видит в зеркале, что Танака корчит рожи. — А ты тот еще засранец. И все-таки, что случилось? 

— Не знаю. — Кей отворачивается от зеркала, убедившись, что бабочка сидит ровно. — Возможно, я просто, как обычно, был засранцем.

— Можешь повторить, чтобы я записал на диктофон? — громко спрашивает Хината, и Кей смотрит на него, сощурившись, пока тот не отскакивает к Кагеяме, бормоча, что Цукишима по-прежнему жуткий.

— Ну нет, — заявляет Танака. — У Ямагучи к такому абсолютный иммунитет! Почти у всех нас, на самом деле. — Он тычет Кея пальцем в щеку. — Эй, не-очень-милый младший братик, иди мириться. 

Кей вздыхает.

— Определенно, по этому я не скучал.

— You’re a liar, liar, pants on fire, — напевает Нишиноя, и Кей даже не видит смысла обращать на него внимание.

— Ну, ну, Цукишима, — говорит Сугавара, ловко поправляя волосы, — помогать тебе — наша работа.

— Мне не нужна помощь.

Должно быть, его раздражение частично просачивается в голос, потому что Азумане откашливается.

— Давайте до начала шоу оставим Цукишиму в покое, — предлагает он. Его бабочка вывернулась так, что кажется завязанной не в ту сторону. Савамура тянется поправить и перебрасывает длинные волосы Азумане ему за спину, чтобы не мешали, ворча:

— Только если он не попытается сбежать. 

Кагеяма, оказавшийся в кресле гримера последним, косится на Кея и хмурится. Кей отвечает тем же.

— Что-то хочешь сказать, твое высочество?

— Довольно сложно найти людей, готовых тебя терпеть. — Он кидает быстрый взгляд на Хинату, потом возвращается к Кею. — Не проеби эту дружбу.

— Снова даешь мне советы? — Кей впивается ногтями в ткань пиджака. — Вошло в привычку помогать простолюдинам?

— Проехали. — Кагеяма хмурится еще сильнее. — Забыл, что в твоем стеклянном доме запотевшие окна. 

— И что это должно означать?

Стук в дверь не дает Кагеяме ответить, привлекая всеобщее внимание. В приоткрывшуюся дверь заглядывает Куроо: красные слаксы и блейзер на голое тело, волосы уложены, глаза подведены черным, губы кривятся в усмешке.

— Извините, что прерываю… — он делает паузу, оглядывает комнату, подсчитывая находящихся в ней. — Ого? Воссоединение? А я-то думал, чем очкарик так занят в последнее время.

— Куроо, — улыбается Сугавара. — Давно не виделись.

— Весь в делах, — отвечает Куроо и кивает Савамуре, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Кея. Его лицо слегка мрачнеет. — Хм-м-м, я тебя искал.

— Зачем? — Кей складывает руки на груди, неожиданно вспоминая последний разговор, закончившийся тем, что Кей объявил их друзьями. — Может, я не хотел, чтобы меня нашли. 

Куроо прижимает руку к груди.

— Я ранен в самое сердце, правда. — Потом ухмыляется. — Спрячь свой колючий хвост, мистер Стегозавр. 

Кей прищуривается и вздыхает.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Показать тебе кое-что. Пойдем. — Куроо пальцем манит его к себе.

Сугавара смеется, и Кей таращится на руку Куроо. Потом демонстративно вздыхает.

— Ладно, — говорит он, хватая телефон со стола по пути из комнаты.

— Он и правда пошел? — шепчет Танака Нишиное, и Кей бросает на него сердитый взгляд, прежде чем захлопнуть за собой дверь, оставаясь в коридоре один на один с Куроо.

— Ну? — Кей прислоняется к стене, смотрит на что угодно, кроме Куроо. — И что ты хотел мне показать?

Смех Куроо низкий и озорной.

— Это, — говорит он, подхватывая Кея за подбородок, наклоняя его голову и целуя неторопливо и горячо, язык проскальзывает между губ осторожно, чтобы не размазать макияж.

Кей закрывает глаза, на секунду позволяя себе погрузиться в эти ощущения, но потом решительно отодвигает Куроо.

— Здесь везде люди! — Он хмурится и пытается выровнять дыхание. 

— Уже много дней хотел тебя поцеловать. Не могу поверить: назвал меня другом и ушел раньше, чем я успел ответить!

— Потому что знал, как тебя это смутит, — шипит Кей, сузив глаза. — Это не оправдывает безрассудство.

— Разве это безрассудство? — Куроо обводит рукой пустой коридор. — Вся группа в комнате — единственной в крыле. И мы услышим, если кто-то начнет спускаться по лестнице из главного коридора, разве нет? 

Кей прикусывает губу.

— Можем и не услышать, — говорит он, а Куроо упирается рукой в стену возле лица Кея, ловит всем своим телом, пусть они и не касаются друг друга. Кей не может оторвать взгляд от его улыбки, которая становится шире, когда Куроо это замечает.

— Просто признай, ты был не против поцелуя.

— Это определенно лучше, чем слушать твою болтовню, — начинает Кей, но Куроо целует его снова, настойчивее, как умирающий от жажды, припавший к роднику. Кей отвечает с не меньшим желанием, его тело отзывается само, пока мозг пытается осознать происходящее.

— М-м-м, — шепчет Куроо, обжигая дыханием подбородок. — Не думаю, что тебе не нравится мой голос. 

Он посасывает нижнюю губу Кея, прихватывает ее зубами. Кей хватается за отвороты пиджака Куроо, костяшки легко касаются гладкой и теплой кожи на груди. Кей чувствует, как бьется сердце Куроо, сильно и размеренно, когда тот выдыхает ему в рот, кладет руку на талию с непринужденностью, к которой Кей пока не привык.

У Кея было много случайных связей на одну ночь с людьми, которые бы никогда не узнали его, и неловкая попытка отношений с другим новичком, когда ему было семнадцать — больше смущения, чем страсти. Но никогда ничего подобного происходящему с Куроо. Тот настолько легко успел изучить его рот и как именно ему нравится целоваться, что это тревожит.

Кей откидывается на стену, когда Куроо тесно притирается к нему, просовывая колено между ног и наклоняя голову, чтобы оказаться еще ближе. Кей разжимает одну руку, скользит ей по груди Куроо, потом кладет на затылок. Пальцы путаются в шелковистых черных прядях, удерживая на месте. 

Звук шагов заставляет Куроо отшатнуться, и Кей едва сдерживает острый порыв притянуть его обратно. Губы кажутся липкими и холодными, пульс колотится в горле, словно барабанная дробь, и так же гремит в ушах.

Из-за угла появляется Тадаши. Его удивленный взгляд перебегает с Кея на Куроо, и он сильнее сжимает в руке бутылку с водой. Потом уголки его рта опускаются вниз, глаза слегка сужаются, и в них появляется понимание. 

— Я помешал?

— Ямагучи, — голос слегка надламывается на последнем слоге. Кей понимает, что его рука все еще протянута к Куроо, и опускает ее. Заставляет себя встретить взгляд Тадаши, но тот сам избегает его, глядя мимо. — Конечно, нет.

— Извини, Куроо, но продюсер придет через двадцать минут, — спокойно говорит Тадаши, теперь полностью отворачиваясь. Кей чувствует неприятную тяжесть в животе и прижимает к нему одну руку, когда Куроо делает шаг к противоположной стене. — Мы с Цукки должны вернуться к группе. 

— Тогда я вас оставлю, — легко соглашается Куроо. Его голос звучит слишком дружелюбно для этой странной, напряженной атмосферы. — Кенма, наверное, уже думает, куда я делся. Я сказал, что отойду на минуту. — Он коротко смеется и добавляет: — Кстати, приятно познакомиться, Ямагучи. — Он отталкивается от стены, отвешивает легкий поклон — слишком небрежный для того, чтобы сойти за проявление вежливости, — и снова расслабляется. — Увидимся позже, Цукишима.

— Как получится, — говорит Кей, и Куроо криво усмехается, кивает им обоим и уходит, скрываясь за углом.

— Он кажется милым. — Тадаши все так же не встречается взглядом с Кеем. — Слишком милым для тебя.

— Я думал, ты со мной не разговариваешь, — произносит Кей, когда шагов Куроо уже не слышно, и его пульс успокаивается. 

Тадаши наконец поднимает голову достаточно, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Кея.

— У тебя губы припухли. И блеск в уголке рта размазался. Наверно, тебе лучше стереть его, прежде чем вернешься, а то Суга заметит.

Кей поднимает руку ко рту, и Тадаши хмурится еще сильнее, проходя мимо к гримерке. У самого входа он задерживается, оглядывается на Кея; открывает рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но только вздыхает и заходит в комнату. Из-за приоткрытой двери слышен возглас Хинаты. Потом дверь закрывается, и Кей остается в коридоре один.

***

Кей идет в туалет, чтобы отмыть лицо, и потом еще некоторое время осторожно смачивает губы холодной водой — снова и снова — пока не уходят краснота и припухлость. Только после этого он возвращается в гримерку.

Карасуно ведет себя так же буйно, как и когда он выходил, то есть как и всегда. Обычно Кей сразу направляется к Тадаши, чтобы насладиться оазисом спокойствия среди безумия и хаоса, но сейчас тот упорно отказывается смотреть на него. Да и губы Кея все еще пощипывает, лучше всего напоминая о выражении лица Тадаши там, в коридоре.

— Ну что, готов задать всем жару, Цукишима? — Нишиноя лупит его по спине с такой силой, что вышибает воздух из легких. — Мы напомним этим любителям, что мы перешли на другую ступень и рано считать нас бескрылыми воронами, правда?!

— Да-а! — кричит Хината, а Кагеяма выглядит так, словно от одной мысли, что кто-то из партнеров может быть не на высоте, его тошнит.

Обычно на этом Кей обменивается взглядами с Тадаши и закатывает глаза. Сейчас он лишь сглатывает, пытаясь протолкнуть застрявший в горле ком, и смотрит в сторону, где никого нет. 

— Давайте поскорее покончим с этим, — бубнит он. 

Танака ревет что-то на тему неправильного настроя, а Кей пересекает комнату, садится на стул и просто наблюдает, как репетиционная снова погружается в хаос.

 

Поняв, что происходит, толпа начинает бесноваться и кричать, и Кей позволяет себе окунуться в привычное и комфортное чувство, когда стоишь на сцене вместе с остальными. Давление всеобщего внимания легче игнорировать, если можно разделить его с клоунами, которых называешь своей группой. И посреди представления становится гораздо проще забыть о Тадаши, Куроо и прочих проблемах. 

Он пропевает свои несколько строк и, танцуя, перемещается в центр группы. Это легко и просто. В конце концов, это ему всегда нравилось. Выступать. Танцевать. Играть музыку. Он терпеть не мог интервью и развлекательные шоу, и папарацци, преследовавших всегда и везде, словно его досуг имеет какое-то значение. Но свет софитов, тяжелый бас, звучащий фоном… Именно ради этого он стал айдолом и оставался им, даже когда уже не было ни причин равняться на старшего брата, ни желания следовать по его стопам.

Рев публики после их короткого выступления вызывает у него улыбку, и Кей прикрывает ее полотенцем, которое Такеда подает ему за сценой, чтобы вытереть пот. Не успевает он оглянуться, как они снова стоят на сцене для полночного Каунтдауна. Нишиноя держит шею Азумане в захвате, а Сугавара, прислонившись к Савамуре, прикрывает рукой лицо и прячет в ладони злорадный смех, игнорируя призывы Азумане о помощи. Ведущие начинают отсчет времени.

С двенадцатым ударом часов над головой взрываются хлопушки, и на сцену обрушиваются потоки конфетти, прилипая к потной коже и путаясь в волосах. Мемберы разных групп из конкурирующих агентств роятся вокруг, приветствуя друг друга и поздравляя с Новым годом, а Кей изо всех сил пытается скрыться от толпы в глубине сцены. Это не так уж сложно, когда есть такие, как Бокуто, — громкие, буйные, совершенно неспособные уловить, когда становятся невыносимыми. Потом Кей замечает, что Бокуто схватил Куроо за руку и, хохоча, куда-то тащит. Они оба громко смеются, шутят с другими членами Некомы — или над другими членами Некомы, если принять во внимание рассерженный и смущенный вид парня с ирокезом. Кей тайком поглядывает на Киеко, которая единственная представляет свою группу на этом новогоднем Каунтдауне.

— Знаете, — вдруг раздается голос рядом с Кеем, — ни за что бы не подумал, что вы из тех, кто может подружиться с Куроо.

Кей вздрагивает и сразу хмурится, недовольный собственной реакцией, окидывает взглядом темноволосого парня, внезапно возникшего рядом. Акааши, вспоминает Кей, с шоу в Осаке. 

— Я тут ни при чем. Он просто упрям.

— Не упрямее вас, я уверен, — спокойно говорит Акааши. — И все же вы сблизились. 

— Не сказал бы. Он там, я здесь. — Кей скрещивает руки на груди. Пушки с конфетти у них над головами выстреливают новые порции цветной бумаги. 

— Потому что вы, как и я, предпочитаете тишину. — Акааши закатывает глаза и показывает на Куроо и Бокуто, повисших друг на друге и ржущих над чем-то. — А здесь безопаснее и спокойнее.

— Вы же дружите с Бокуто. — Кей проводит ладонями по рукам, попутно цепляя между пальцами блестки на пиджаке. — Так в чем отличие?

— У меня были годы, чтобы привыкнуть к Бокуто, — говорит Акааши. — И сейчас он просто не может обойтись без меня. Это мило. 

Кей фыркает.

— Как скажете.

— А вот вы — другое дело, — теперь Акааши сверлит его взглядом, глаза блестят; Кей наблюдает, как Куроо обнимает Бокуто за плечи и что-то кричит ему на ухо. — Познакомились с Куроо совсем недавно, а он уже сумел развести вас на то, чтобы чаще появляться на публике. Цукишиму Кея, известного отшельника.

— Мы скоро будем вместе сниматься, — бурчит Кей. — Вряд ли мне удастся избавиться от его общества.

— А вы хотели бы? — Кей резко поворачивает голову, встречаясь взглядом с Акааши: на его совершенно невозмутимом лице каким-то образом легко читается веселье. — Сейчас вы выглядите так, словно не меньше меня озадачены, как же вас угораздило подружиться.

Кей и правда озадачен. В первый раз он пришел к Куроо, предполагая, что они просто выпьют вместе и можно будет попрощаться, чтобы избежать неловких разговоров. И все. Долг выполнен. Он никак не ожидал, что все скатится к повторяющемуся снова и снова сексу, и еще меньше — что они будут вместе писать музыку, поддразнивать друг друга и постоянно переписываться. 

— Я не завожу друзей.

— Но это не так уж плохо, — замечает Акааши. — Куроо любит потыкать палочкой, потормошить и уколоть, но он также хорошо умеет слышать невысказанное. Не нужно стараться, чтобы он тебя понял.

Кей облизывает губы.

— Вы из группы психологической поддержки айдолов? — Кей вскидывает подбородок, указывая на Куроо и Бокуто, которые теперь смеются так безудержно, что сгибаются пополам, почти падая друг на друга. Парень с ирокезом и Танака орут друг на друга, привлекая внимание остальных на сцене. — Или вы хотели что-то разузнать?

— Хм-м, — вздыхает Акааши и, кажется, это был смех. Потом хмурится. — Думаю, да, я бы хотел кое-что узнать. Главным образом, почему Куроо проявляет к вам такой интерес. Бокуто постоянно ноет, что Куроо перестал обращать на него внимание. 

— Куроо совершенно свободен оставить меня в покое и снова стать второй половинкой тупого и еще тупее. — Кей потирает щеку и ворчит, отлепляя от кожи влажный кусочек конфетти.

— Хм, а в вас что-то есть. — Брови Акааши чуть вздрагивают. — Думаю, я понял, в чем дело. Вы не такой уж таинственный, как могло показаться.

— Здорово, наверное, понимать людей? — спрашивает Кей и тут же стискивает зубы, жалея, что вообще вступил в разговор. Акааши умудряется выглядеть так, словно вовсю забавляется происходящим, хотя выражение его лица почти не изменилось. — Неважно.

— Вы никогда не пробовали спрашивать? — Кей дергается, удивленный ответом Акааши. — Попробуйте отступить от привычного образа и...

— Цукки! — орет Нишиноя через всю сцену. — Почему ты так далеко забрался?

— Было приятно поболтать, — говорит Акааши, а потом склоняет голову набок. — А вам, оказывается, не привыкать к громким типам.

— К сожалению, — Кей вздыхает и идет к Нишиное, все еще чувствуя затылком изучающий взгляд Акааши. 

Когда прямой эфир заканчивается, Кей поднимается на крышу. Он не ожидает увидеть там Тадаши, пусть даже разговоры на крыше — это их традиция. И все же Тадаши здесь — стоит, прислонившись к бортику, как ни в чем не бывало, словно они беззаботные школьники.

— Ты все же пришел, — говорит он. — Не ожидал, хотя и сам не знаю, почему. Наверное, все это выбило тебя из колеи. — Кей кривится, и Тадаши тяжело вздыхает. — Извини, я не это хотел сказать.

Акааши сказал: «Никогда не пробовал спрашивать?» Словно нет ничего проще. Кей не задает вопросов. Кей вообще не придает значения происходящему вокруг: большинство людей и их мнения ничего не значат для него. Не настолько, чтобы спрашивать.

— О том, что произошло… Ты злишься.

— Угу. Я просто… просто расстроен.

— Почему? — Кей сжимает руки в кулаки, так что ногти впиваются в ладони. — Ты зол на меня уже несколько дней. Это из-за того, что… — от внезапно накативших беспокойства и тревоги он даже не может договорить.

Тадаши вздыхает.

— Не будь таким… — и сглатывает. — Это не из-за того, что я застал тебя целующимся с парнем, Цукки. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты предпочитаешь мужчин. Еще с тех пор, как нам было, наверное, пятнадцать. Но я понял, что ты не хочешь об этом говорить.

Сердце Кея пропускает удар, а потом начинает биться с удвоенной силой. Он же никогда не говорил об этом никому кроме тех, с кем собирался переспать, и тех были единицы, потому что Кей известен и совсем не глуп.

— Давно вы встречаетесь? — Все, что Кей собирался сказать, тут же вылетает из головы. — С Куроо Тецуро. Давно вы с ним встречаетесь?

— Мы не встречаемся, — быстро отвечает он, и лицо Тадаши меняется. Таким Кей его раньше не видел. Паника горечью прокатывается по горлу. 

— Ладно, — говорит Тадаши. — Как скажешь, Цукки.

— Что конкретно ты хочешь услышать от меня?

— Я хочу перестать узнавать о том, что с тобой происходит, из новостей. — Тадаши морщит нос и становится так похож на себя тринадцатилетнего, что Кей испытывает иррациональное желание пойти наехать на его обидчиков, только чтобы тоже почувствовать себя вдвое младше. Тогда, по крайней мере, у них не возникало проблем с общением. — Намецу. Куроо. У тебя завязываются отношения, о которых я ничего не знаю и не понимаю, и… Иногда мне кажется, что мой лучший друг — какой-то незнакомец.

— Такой уж я есть. Всегда был. — Кей сжимает губы в тонкую линию, глядя в ночь, на город: он весь расцвечен огнями — люди празднуют Новый год. Это здание выше, чем агентство Укай, и открывающийся отсюда вид гораздо лучше. — Раньше ты не требовал, чтобы я изменился.

— Раньше твои стены не были такими высокими, — отвечает Тадаши. — И я видел достаточно, чтобы понимать — за ними именно ты. Но сейчас кажется, что с годами ты их только надстраиваешь. Раньше я мог догадаться, что у тебя на уме, вот так, — он щелкает пальцами.

И да, Кей помнит их первый год в средней школе. Они сидели на крыше здания, и у Кея тогда не было ни подружки-медиазвезды, ни фансайтов, ничего подобного. Он помнит, как Тадаши стоял у ограды и смотрел на школьный двор, как сейчас смотрит на город.

— Наверное, круто было бы стать пожарным, — сказал он.

Кей отчетливо помнит, как обнял прижатые к груди колени руками, которые за последнее время стали длиннее.

— Я буду айдолом.

Тадаши с любопытством повернул к нему круглое растерянное лицо.

— Типа… петь, танцевать и все такое?

— Да, — ответил Кей, глядя на ноги. Ступни в школьных ботинках казались огромными. По словам отца, это означало, что Кей будет таким же высоким, как Аки. Как будто Кей и сам не знал. Как будто уже не перерос всех своих сверстников.

— Почему? — Тадаши вроде бы не осуждал, но все равно был растерян. — Тебе нравится петь и танцевать?

Кею нравилось. Ему нравились уроки игры на фортепиано, на которые он ходил после школы, — больше, чем любые другие. Нравилось наблюдать за брейк-дансерами, которые заняли половину детской площадки в нескольких кварталах от его дома, и запоминать, какие упражнения для растяжки они делают перед своими тренировками. 

— Да, — Кей на миг заколебался, — мой брат тоже собирается стать айдолом.

— Правда? — Тадаши присвистнул. — Поэтому он не живет с вами? Потому что собирается стать айдолом?

— Он живет в общежитии в Токио. — Кей поскреб ботинком покрытие. — Он часто звонит и рассказывает, как здорово продвигаются его занятия хореографией.

— Слушай, Цукки. — Тадаши начал упаковывать свой бенто и озорно улыбнулся, не глядя на Кея. 

— Что? — подозрительно спросил Кей.

— Ты же в курсе, что айдолы очень общительные?

— Не все, — фыркнул Кей, вспоминая, как Аки рассказывал ему про тихого мальчика в их группе, во время прослушивания которого все говорили, что ему суждено стать звездой. Он похож на тебя, сказал Аки. Такой же молчун.

— Значит, у тебя будет прослушивание? — Тадаши поднял на него глаза. — И когда?

— В следующем месяце. Я поеду в Токио на поезде. — Кей нервничал, пытаясь понять, что же надо подготовить для кастинга, что вообще готовят в таких случаях. Документы для заполнения все еще лежали у него в учебнике математики, и он никак не мог придумать, как убедить родителей подписать их.

Тадаши сложил руки за головой и снова улегся на спину, глядя на проплывающие облака. 

— Может, я тоже попробую, — сказал он, и Кей приподнял бровь, глядя на него со всей недоверчивой иронией, на которую способен тринадцатилетний. — Не смотри на меня так. Я просто подумал, что тебе не помешает компания, — и Тадаши усмехнулся. — Я тебя знаю, Цукки. Ты волнуешься.

— Не говори так, будто видишь меня насквозь, — сказал Кей, пихая его ногой в лодыжку.

— Конечно, вижу, — отозвался Тадаши, и это прозвучало так убедительно, что Кей не решился спорить, потому что Тадаши редко был в чем-то уверен.

Но сейчас Кей каким-то образом умудрился оттолкнуть одного из немногих людей, на которых позволял себе полагаться. Тадаши знал его, он последовал за ним сюда, а Кей…

Кей мысленно взвешивает все и понимает, что в системе человеческих взаимоотношений его чаша весов всегда была легче других, потому что ему не хотелось вкладываться. Может, думает Кей, из-за того, что он никогда не понимал, зачем это нужно.

Однако совершенно ясно, что нужно. Кей, возможно, не слишком разбирается в том, как это работает у остальных, но точно знает: в своей дружбе с Тадаши он максимально приблизился к пониманию того, что другие принимают как данность.

— Ямагучи.

Тадаши крепче сжимает руки на поручне. 

— Мы правда не встречаемся. — Кей прислоняется к ограде рядом с ним. Металл кажется ледяным, холод немедленно начинает просачиваться сквозь ткань пиджака. — Куроо. Я не… встречаюсь с ним. Это не… здесь нет… — Кей все пытается подобрать слова. — Чувств. Это просто. Ну знаешь. Просто секс.

Тадаши, видимо, не ожидавший, что Кей станет что-то объяснять, смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот, и Кей чувствует, как начинают гореть щеки. Невыносимо.

— Я не… — Он приподнимает плечи — может, от холода, а может, от смущения. Впрочем, он не уверен, что признается в последнем. — Я не люблю говорить об этом. Но. — Он прищуривается, глядя на Тадаши, который наконец сумел закрыть рот. — Обо мне… ходило много слухов. Два-три года назад. Помнишь? Почему я ни с кем не встречаюсь. Всякие домыслы о моей ориентации. — Кей пожимает плечами. — Намецу хотела фальшивых отношений. У нее были на то свои причины. А у меня — свои на то, чтобы согласиться. И все было в порядке до тех пор, пока не перестало.

— Ты говорил, она предложила тебе начать встречаться по-настоящему. — Тадаши поджимает губы. — Но ты…

— Гей, — прямо говорит Кей. — Но очевидно, ты знал об этом.

— Угу. Ну или сильно подозревал. Особенно когда ты запал на Кагеяму.

У Кея вырывается ужасный каркающий звук, и он давится собственной слюной. Если Тадаши когда-нибудь припомнит ему это, он будет все отрицать. 

— Нет, — говорит он так громко, что голос разносится над всей крышей. — Я никогда…

— Ты определенно был увлечен Кагеямой, — отвечает Тадаши и впервые за весь вечер улыбается Кею, а его глаза радостно блестят. — Ты можешь сколько угодно отрицать это, но, когда тебе было четырнадцать, ты чего только ни делал, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Потому что он был самоуверенным и невыносимым, — оправдывается Кей. — Я просто хотел поставить его на место.

— А, это так теперь называется? Когда хочешь кого-то зажать в углу? — Тадаши засовывает руки в карманы. — Куроо ты тоже хочешь поставить на место?

— Это… — Кей хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Вот поэтому я и не люблю это обсуждать. 

В кармане жужжит телефон, и Кей вынимает его, а увидев, что сообщение от Куроо, прикусывает нижнюю губу.

«ты где?»

Палец Кея ненадолго зависает над клавиатурой, потом он набирает: «Не твое дело».

— Куроо? — спрашивает Тадаши, и Кей поднимает глаза: теперь его лицо не выглядит таким напряженным и бледным, хотя от холода даже губы посинели.

— Доставучий гад, — говорит Кей вместо обычного «да».

— Но ты отвечаешь на его сообщения. Ты терпеть этого не можешь.

— Если я не отвечаю, он продолжает их отправлять. — Кей, игнорируя новую вибрацию, убирает телефон в карман. Под изучающим взглядом Тадаши ему неуютно. — Только поэтому.

— Ты уверен… — Тадаши очень внимательно смотрит на него, полуприкрыв глаза. — Ладно, забудь.

— Можешь закончить мысль. Раз уж у нас разговор по душам.

— Просто… Ты отвечаешь на его сообщения, подпускаешь его к себе. Вы даже вместе ходили в караоке…

— Это было спланировано. Для публики, — отвечает Кей, пусть это лишь полуправда. — С Намецу мы постоянно куда-то ходили вместе, помнишь?

— Конечно, — соглашается Тадаши. — Но ты с ней не спал. — Он делает неуверенную паузу. — Или спал?

— Нет, — шипит Кей. — Давай ближе к делу. 

— Дело в том, что ты добровольно тратишь время и силы на кого-то, кроме меня, Ячи или одного из членов нашей группы, и… — Тадаши сглатывает. — И поэтому выглядишь счастливым.

— Не особенно, — ворчит Кей.

— Особенно, — настаивает Тадаши. — Конечно, ты не скачешь до потолка, как Хината или еще кто — вот это выглядело бы устрашающе, я бы тогда точно забеспокоился, — но ты… Не знаю. Просто для меня было очевидно: что-то изменилось. Хотя вроде бы ничего не произошло, кроме твоего разрыва с Намецу и знакомства с Куроо. И бардак с Намецу уж точно не сделал тебя счастливее.

Кей переступает с ноги на ногу, инстинктивно посматривая на лестницу, ведущую обратно в здание, и думая, не поздно ли попытаться сбежать. 

— Что ты пытаешься мне сказать?

— Просто хочу знать: ты уверен, что ничего к нему не испытываешь? — наконец выдает Тадаши, а Кей думает о том, как Куроо прижимался к нему бедром, пока он записывал слова песни в их общую тетрадь. 

— Да, уверен, — говорит Кей, и когда в кармане снова вибрирует телефон, Тадаши вскидывает брови.

— Ответь уже, — советует он.

Кей проводит языком по зубам.

— Ты все еще расстроен? — Его передергивает, когда ветер пробирается под пиджак. — Потому что я не собираюсь теперь каждый раз бежать к тебе со своими проблемами. Я не такой.

— Я знаю. Просто… Не отгораживайся от меня совсем, этого достаточно. Я не жду, что у тебя внезапно проявятся скрытые навыки общения.

— Ты не был так самоуверен, когда мы были детьми. — Кей снова вздрагивает от холода. Тадаши тоже ежится и отталкивается от ограды.

— Не мог себе позволить такую роскошь, — отвечает он и улыбается, хотя уже похож на сосульку. — Теперь могу. Все благодаря тебе, Цукки.

Если бы не ты, меня бы тоже здесь не было, — застревает в горле Кея, но это ничего, правда, решает он, и делает жест в сторону лестницы, предлагая Тадаши следовать за ним. Сегодняшних эмоций ему хватит на год вперед, а на крыше слишком холодно, чтобы продолжать разговор. 

Когда они заходят внутрь, Кей проверяет новые сообщения. В первом написано:

«приходи?»

Во втором:

«не пожалеешь».

 

***

На часах уже три ночи, когда Кей наконец добирается до квартиры Куроо. Он успел переодеться в спортивные штаны, но в душ так и не сходил; глаза саднит от контактных линз, волосы — жесткие от лака. 

Куроо открывает буквально через полминуты после звонка в дверь — мокрый, вода собирается в ямках над ключицами и стекает по плоскому животу. Пижамные штаны сидят так низко, что открывают остро выступающие тазовые кости. Глядя, как медленно растягиваются в улыбке его губы, Кей запоздало вспоминает, что Куроо Тецуро — признанный секс-символ индустрии, весь харизма и тлеющий огонь. 

— Не думал, что придешь. — Он отступает в сторону, пропуская Кея внутрь. — Ты не ответил на сообщения. 

— Говорил же, ненавижу отвечать на сообщения. — Кей снимает кроссовки и тянет молнию на куртке.

— Ммм, — задумчиво тянет Куроо и вдруг добавляет совсем другим, более мягким тоном, который Кей не узнает: — Прости за… за вчерашнее.

— Не то чтобы ты меня заставлял делать то, чего я не хочу. — Кей сглатывает. — Я уже большой мальчик, не беспокойся.

Он ждет, что Куроо сейчас начнет двусмысленно играть бровями, но ничего такого не происходит. Вместо этого он проводит рукой по растрепанным мокрым волосам и вздыхает.

— У вас с Ямагучи все в порядке?

Кей смотрит, как темные пряди жидким шелком падают ему на лоб.

— Какое это имеет значение?

— Ты выглядел расстроенным. — Куроо выпрямляется и делает шаг ближе, скользя руками по животу Кея к груди, так что футболка слегка задирается. Когда он добирается до плеч, пуховик повисает у Кея на локтях. Куроо проводит ладонями по рукам Кея. — Я и не подозревал, что лучший друг не в курсе твоих предпочтений. Или не в курсе того, что касается меня?

— Я не люблю распространяться о таких вещах, — отвечает Кей, и голос его звучит шершаво, сдавленно, потому что Куроо гладит кончиками пальцев чувствительную кожу над воротом футболки.

— Меня только что приравняли к вещи. Я возмущен. — Пальцами левой руки он дразняще проводит по шее Кея. — Это не очень-то приятно.

— Я вообще не очень приятный человек. Ты разве не знал?

Куроо прижимает ладонь к щеке Кея и несколько мгновений внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, а потом его улыбка становится более хищной. 

— Зато ты больше не кажешься расстроенным.

Кей задумывается, каким образом Куроо может судить о чем-то подобном с одного взгляда, но отбрасывает эту мысль.

— Мне казалось, ты упомянул, что я не пожалею, если приду.

— Разве? — Куроо прослеживает большим пальцем линию скулы, и в животе Кея расцветает маленький пожар. — Что ж, я бы не хотел, чтобы меня называли лжецом, — шепчет Куроо и притягивает Кея, чтобы поцеловать. 

Как и тогда, перед выступлением, рот у него горячий, влажный и жадный. Кей с готовностью приоткрывает губы, поддаваясь желанию Куроо. Он сам солгал бы, если бы отказался признать, что хочет этого ничуть не меньше. У Куроо на языке ощущается остаточный привкус рома и содовой и даже легкое жжение алкоголя, и Кей ведет языком по его зубам снова и снова, пока послевкусие не стирается.

Куроо втаскивает его из прихожей в гостиную, продолжая вылизывать рот, и Кей вынужден обхватить его за талию, чтобы не упасть. Ногти впиваются в голую кожу на боках, вызывая у Куроо глухое шипение, но Кей в ответ лишь крепче сжимает пальцы, так что в отместку Куроо прикусывает ему верхнюю губу.

— Ты такой злюка, — бормочет Куроо в уголок губ Кея, и тот усмехается, спускаясь руками по спине Куроо и прихватывая его за зад сквозь пижаму. — Мне нравится.

— Чокнутый извращенец. 

Пуховик наконец соскальзывает на пол. У Куроо натоплено, но Кею в любом случае было бы жарко — каждое прикосновение распаляет все сильнее.

— Возможно, — соглашается Куроо и отрывается от Кея, чтобы снять с него футболку. На ткани, наверное, остались следы макияжа; Кей морщится, но тут же забывает об этом, потому что Куроо снова целует его, широко гладит языком нёбо, а ладонями — открытую грудь.

Оба спотыкаются, когда Кей нетерпеливо толкает Куроо в сторону спальни и стягивает с него пижамные штаны, обнажая член. Видно, как тот постепенно наливается, поднимаясь к животу из густой темной поросли волос; еще не дойдя до кровати, Кей падает на колени, громко стукаясь о деревянный пол, и тут же прикусывает кожу у Куроо на животе, оставляя отпечаток зубов левее пупка.

— Стегозавры не едят мясо, — упрекает Куроо, но Кей лишь презрительно скалится в ответ, наблюдая, как свет мерцает в глазах Куроо, когда он опускается на постель и широко раздвигает бедра, давая место Кею.

Воспользовавшись этим, Кей упирается в них руками и проводит зубами по внутренней поверхности, кусаясь лишь чтобы проверить, зашипит ли Куроо. Тот шипит, вплетает пальцы в волосы Кея и тянет, пока тот зализывает новые следы.

— Тебе нравится, когда больно. — Кей мажет губами по основанию члена Куроо, и он вздрагивает, часто дыша через приоткрытые губы, еще лоснящиеся от слюны Кея. Его шея и грудь постепенно краснеют, глаза похожи на расплавленное золото. Потом он дотягивается до лица Кея, что-то стирает у него под глазом — на пальце остается след подводки — и усмехается.

— Что за удовольствие без боли?

Желание копится в животе, пока Кей медленно лижет член и дует на влажную кожу, сбивая дыхание Куроо. Кей давит пальцами на следы от собственных зубов, замечая, как начинают дрожать ресницы Куроо и руки сильнее сжимаются в высветленных волосах. У Куроо теперь полностью стоит, и Кей чувствует, как в ответ собственный член натягивает белье.

Он царапает бедра Куроо, берет головку в рот, вылизывая щель и впиваясь ногтями в кожу на границе с пахом. Куроо вскидывает бедра, толкаясь в горло так, что кровать скрипит; Кей давится, но сглатывает, продолжая скрести ногтями чувствительную кожу, а когда с губ Куроо срывается громкий стон, отстраняется. Смотрит, как на вершине проступает капля смазки, и снова возвращается взглядом к лицу Куроо.

Краска заливает тому щеки и шею, а губа закушена до белизны. Кей на пробу обхватывает пальцами основание его члена, одновременно вычерчивая ногтями дорожки вдоль внутренней поверхности бедра от следов собственных зубов, почти прорвавших кожу. Куроо давится стоном, снова невольно вскидывается, и жар в животе Кея — это уже бурлящая лава, а полосы от ногтей на коже Куроо наливаются розовым.

Кей ненадолго зависает на мысли, есть ли связь между тем, как Куроо реагирует на остроту его ногтей и острые углы характера. Но потом мысль ускользает, и он снова берет в рот и сосет, позволяя нижним клыкам царапать тонкую кожу члена именно так, как весь предыдущий опыт минетов учил его не делать. Он смакует то, как Куроо, который вечно дразнится, иронизирует, улыбается, сейчас рассыпается на части от того, что вытворяет с ним Кей. Как комкает темно-синюю простыню одной рукой, а другой вцепляется Кею в волосы. Повсюду на бедрах и внизу живота Куроо остаются красные росчерки и оттиски зубов. Но Кей старается не переходить черту, чтобы даже низко сидящие слаксы, в которые дизайнер Некомы любит одевать группу, не разоблачили их.

— Ты что, собрался съесть меня живьем, Цукки? — еле дыша, спрашивает Куроо. Кей согласно хмыкает и только потом выпускает член Куроо изо рта.

— Не называй меня так, — хрипло говорит он.

— А что, если буду? Накажешь меня?.. Блядь. — Куроо судорожно выдыхает, потому что Кей в этот момент довольно сильно проводит ногтями вдоль его члена.

— Какое же это наказание, если тебе нравится? — скромно интересуется Кей, старательно делая вид, что не ловит кайф от того, как сейчас выглядит Куроо — с налитым членом, прокушенной до крови губой и кожей, покрытой розовыми отметинами, — и снова берет его в рот.

В момент, когда бедра Куроо напрягаются, он отстраняется, не выпуская члена из руки, и Куроо с протяжным стоном кончает, забрызгивая Кею лицо и грудь.

Кое-как восстановив дыхание, Куроо приподнимает голову и смотрит на Кея сверху вниз сверкающими глазами.

— А тебе ведь это тоже нравится. Причинять боль.

Кей лишь пожимает плечами; его собственный член так напряжен и так жаждет прикосновения, что это почти больно. Чувствовать власть над Куроо гораздо приятнее, чем оставлять метки, хотя это тоже неплохо. Особенно когда тот слова не может сказать, не задохнувшись. Пожалуй, ему просто нравится Куроо, но прежде чем эта неуютная мысль успевает оформиться, Куроо резко поднимается и целует его, опрокидывая на пол. Их зубы сталкиваются, Кей больно прикладывается спиной о деревянное покрытие, попутно задевая рукой столик и что-то сбивая с него.

— Что… — Кей обхватывает Куроо за шею, и тот лижет ему подбородок.

— Ты пролил мою выпивку. Какая расточительность, Цукишима.

— Сам швыряешь меня туда-сюда, — ворчит Кей, пока Куроо одним движением снимает с него спортивные штаны вместе с бельем. Кей отбрасывает их в сторону, и Куроо тут же оказывается сверху, почти седлая его.

— Ты против? — спрашивает он, и Кей давится воздухом под его пронизывающим взглядом. 

Он всегда так внимательно наблюдает, словно хочет удостовериться, что не сделает ни одного неверного шага. Возможно, поэтому так легко идти у него на поводу, снова и снова поддаваться этому влечению. Хотя Кей никогда не планировал, что это станет чем-то большим, чем секс на одну ночь, только чтобы выбросить Куроо из головы.

— Да вроде нет, — на последнем слоге голос срывается, когда Куроо наконец трогает его, и Кей знает, что долго не выдержит. Он слишком возбужден, тело само тянется за дразнящими прикосновениями пальцев.

Но вдруг он чувствует, как шеи над ключицами касается что-то холодное — и запах рома.

— Что ты…

Куроо коротко смеется, и до Кея доходит: это лед, который был в его бокале; кубик скользит по шее, ниже, на грудь, обводит соски. Кей почти скулит, когда лед задерживается на левом соске — ощущения слишком сильные и контрастные. А потом Куроо перемещает его к правому соску, прослеживая влажный путь языком, и в голове происходит короткое замыкание.

— Просто мне показалось, что тебе не помешает немного остыть, — сообщает Куроо, и Кей собирается ответить, правда собирается, но лед обжигает разгоряченную кожу, сползая на живот и останавливаясь прямо под пупком, и Кей может лишь судорожно хватать ртом воздух. — Черт, какой же ты красивый.

Кей пытается выровнять дыхание, пока кубик, а следом и теплые пальцы Куроо спускаются ниже, в углубление возле выступающей кости, и заставляет себя открыть глаза. Бедра дрожат от напряжения.

— Ты слишком много болтаешь.

— А знаешь, — губы Куроо растягиваются в улыбке, будто у самодовольного, сытого кота, и он не сводит глаз с лица Кея, пока кубик льда приближается к его члену, — на коже Ледяного Принца лед тает как-то слишком быстро.

Кей раздраженно рычит, а Куроо смеется и ведет кубиком дальше, минуя член, к ягодицам. 

— Достал уже.

— Кто — я? — Куроо толкает лед ниже, и Кея прошивает судорога, когда кубик прижимается прямо ко входу. Неужели он собирается засунуть его внутрь?

— Да, ты, — удается выдавить Кею. Куроо наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, ведет льдом выше, под мошонку, а кончиком пальца касается прохладной кожи вокруг ануса. — Только и умеешь, что болтать…

— Хочу, чтобы ты снова умолял, — шепчет Куроо, и его дыхание обжигает жаром, как лед — холодом. — Хочу заставить тебя говорить. Обожаю, как звучит твой голос, когда ты вот-вот кончишь.

Просто отвратительно, что эти слова возбуждают еще больше, заставляют хотеть Куроо еще сильнее.

— Ненавижу тебя, засранец, — Кей вскидывает голову, впечатываясь ртом в губы Куроо, а тот смеется в ответ.

Все еще держа лед в руке, Куроо обхватывает член Кея, и все срывается в бездну — жар, холод, скользкий лед и горячая, шершавая ладонь. Кей вскидывает бедра в попытке получить больше, Куроо не отрывается от его шеи, оставляя на коже отметины, которые, как прекрасно известно обоим, оставлять нельзя, длинные пальцы впиваются в живот Кея. Спина елозит по твердому полу, копчик больно упирается в настил, но Кею все равно, потому что Куроо так же жестко придавливает его сверху — сухие мышцы и неукротимая решимость. У Кея поджимаются пальцы, когда Куроо убирает ладонь с его члена, обхватывает и свой тоже и одновременно дрочит им обоим. 

Кей кончает с криком, холод льда и зажатый вместе с ним в одну ладонь член Куроо — это слишком много, но Куроо не останавливается и продолжает работать рукой, пока и сам не изливается на живот и грудь Кея, и тот содрогается под его руками от чрезмерности ощущений.

— Кажется, — загнанно дышит Куроо, поддерживая себя на весу дрожащей рукой, — я окончательно испортил твой макияж. — Перемазанными в сперме, липкими пальцами он прикасается к щеке Кея, прослеживая более ранние, уже подсохшие следы семени. — Не волнуйся, я художник.

— Ты когда-нибудь прекратишь свои идиотские шутки? — Голос звучит хрипло и обессиленно, и Кей не уверен, что у него получилось вложить в интонации нужную долю брезгливости.

— Нет. — Куроо садится у него на бедрах, потому что руки его, кажется, не держат. — Кенма говорит, что это мое проклятие, а Бокуто совершенно уверен, что главное достоинство. Очень противоречивые мнения, на мой взгляд. — Теперь его пальцы перекочевали на шею Кея и что-то обводят там — вероятно, оставшиеся засосы. Кей переводит взгляд на красные царапины на бедрах Куроо и вздрагивает. — Так с твоим другом, Ямагучи, все нормально? Вы все прояснили?

Кей прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как пересохшие линзы неприятно смещаются под веками, и вздыхает. «Ты уверен, что ничего к нему не испытываешь?» — спросил Тадаши. Кей облизывает сухие, воспаленные губы, потом все же открывает глаза, встречаясь с прямым взглядом Куроо.

— Все нормально. Не проблема, что теперь он знает о нас. — Куроо разглядывает его в упор, словно ищет что-то, и, вероятно, находит, потому что наконец широко улыбается, открыто и искренне, без капли иронии. Сердце Кея бьется так сильно, что хочется прижать руку к груди, потому что это больно.

— Оу, а я-то думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я оставался твоей маленькой грязной тайной, очкарик. — Куроо прищуривается. — Хотя, о чем это я? Ты вовсе не очкарик сейчас. — Он склоняет голову набок, и вот пожалуйста, уголок рта снова насмешливо кривится. — Но без очков легче понять твое выражение лица. Поэтому ты предпочитаешь их не снимать?

Кей поворачивает голову к опрокинутому бокалу на полу: ромовая лужа медленно растекается дальше. 

— Еще я не люблю, когда не вижу, но другие могут видеть меня.

— Хм-м, — задумчиво изрекает Куроо, но не продолжает, не говорит Кею, что любое появление на сцене — это именно то, о чем он только что сказал. Вместо этого он шагает пальцами по его груди к быстро подсыхающим следам их смешавшейся спермы. — Тебя, кажется, совсем размазало… Оно того стоило? Не жалеешь?

Кей успевает проглотить едва не сорвавшееся с языка «да» и хмуро смотрит на пролитый ром.

— Пол — не самое удобное место.

— Согласен, — Куроо тут же слезает с Кея и протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь встать. Без видимых усилий поднимает его на ноги, когда Кей хватается за ладонь, и сразу обхватывает за талию, прижимает к себе и целует. — Думаю, я всегда могу попробовать снова.

 

***

— Как отметил Новый год? — спрашивает Ячи, когда три дня спустя Кей появляется в агентстве. На ней нарядное розовое платье цвета жвачки, а высокие каблуки добавляют роста.

— Ничего особенного, о чем можно было бы написать домой, — отвечает Кей и бессознательно тянется рукой к шее, где под слоем консилера прячутся оставшиеся синяки.

 

***

Кей и Куроо трижды за январь попадают на фото таблоидов, следящих за жизнью звезд — то по пути на обед, то во время шоппинга, то вообще за чем-то непримечательным и настолько обыкновенным, что никому не интересно и не стоит даже упоминания.

— Укай хочет, чтобы ты больше времени проводил с Куроо, — как-то заявляет Такеда в начале февраля, по дороге на очередную съемку. Кей каким-то образом привлек внимание нескольких модных брэндов, а это означает увеличившееся количество рекламных роликов и более плотный график.

Кей уйму времени проводит с Куроо. По меньшей мере раз в неделю он обнаруживает Куроо за дверью своей квартиры с гитарой или спортивной сумкой в руках, и тот располагается в маленькой студии Кея как дома, оставляя после себя разбросанные повсюду мелочи и вещи.

В нижнем ящике в шкафу Кея лежит его одежда, а в душе — его собственный шампунь, который всего пару недель назад был новым, а теперь бутылка почти пуста. А проснувшись как-то утром, Кей наткнулся взглядом на затесавшуюся среди его моделей динозавров фигурку черного кота из уличного автомата рядом с Хараджуку. Он взял его в руки, чтобы рассмотреть, и на нижней поверхности увидел крошечную наклейку с символом Некомы. И только когда нехотя ставил обратно, понял, что Куроо поместил фигурку рядом со стегозавром. Чуть не подавившись собственной слюной, Кей недовольно направился в душ.

В выходной он устроил им очную ставку, бросив фигурку на постель рядом с Куроо, который растянулся голышом на его любимых простынях. 

Нет уж, думает Кей, спасибо, он и так проводит с Куроо предостаточно времени.

— Ты же не против, верно? — улыбается Такеда, не отвлекаясь от дороги, а потом вдруг смеется. — Если бы Укай знал, как легко вы поладите с артистом Некоматы, он бы давным-давно убедил деда зарыть топор войны.

— Он забавный, — наконец отвечает Кей после паузы, зная, что Такеда ожидает хоть какой-то реакции. — Но все придают этому слишком много значения.

— Ты всегда сам по себе. — Такеда постукивает большими пальцами по рулю. — Одинокий самурай. Я знаю, что некоторые ребята… — Сугавара, думает Кей, и Савамура. Господи, им по тридцать! Не староваты ли для того, чтобы называть их ребятами? — ...беспокоятся, что тебе одиноко.

— Нисколько. — Кей прикрывает глаза. — Я просто не такой, как вы, или Сугавара, или Хината. Для самореализации мне не нужно постоянно находиться среди людей. — От одной мысли о подобном Кей недовольно кривит губы. — Я вполне могу быть счастлив и в одиночестве.

— Но сейчас, когда вы с Куроо стали общаться чаще, ты выглядишь счастливее, — уверенно заявляет Такеда. Он останавливается на светофоре и поворачивается к Кею, глядя на него своими яркими, блестящими глазами.

— Это… 

Да потому что это Куроо, а не потому что сам Кей совершил нечто особенное, например, «завел друга». Не потому, что ему не хватает человеческого общения, а Куроо удовлетворяет всем требованиям: любит музыку, ему не нужно все объяснять на пальцах. Да, он доставучий, но еще достаточно умен, чтобы не давить на Кея, и не вызывает желания его оттолкнуть. Им хорошо вместе, и это что-то совершенно необъяснимое, но Кей готов признать, что предпочитает компанию Куроо большинству своих знакомых.

— И публика это тоже заметила, — добавляет Такеда, снова трогаясь с места. — Поэтому ты получаешь контракты от марок вроде Кельвина Кляйна. Людям нравится, когда ты улыбаешься.

— Пустая трата времени.

— Что — Кельвин Кляйн? — Такеда по-детски морщит нос. — Нет, Цукишима, Кельвин Кляйн — это вовсе не пустая трата времени.

Кей издает разочарованный стон.

— Я имею в виду то, что думает публика о моих… о моем общении с Куроо. Бессмысленно тратить время, обращая внимание на ее мнение.

— Ты же айдол, — уже не в первый раз напоминает Такеда. — Обращать внимание на то, что думает публика, — часть твоей работы.

— Я знаю, — Кей нетерпеливо притопывает, — но никогда не видел необходимости притворяться милым и доступным.

Такеда хохочет и заезжает на подземную парковку.

— Думаю, именно поэтому всех так интересует происходящее. — Он достает пропуск и опускает стекло, чтобы приложить карту к сканеру. Раздается сигнал, и шлагбаум поднимается, пропуская их внутрь. — Потому что ты никогда не притворяешься. Ты просто выглядишь… — Такеда делает паузу, пока паркуется, а потом откидывается на сидении. — Счастливее, как я уже сказал. Не думай, что можешь обмануть меня, Цукишима. Я тебя знаю с четырнадцати лет. Ты был очень расстроен после разрыва с Намецу, а сейчас ты счастлив.

— Нам обязательно сидеть здесь и обсуждать наши чувства, или мне можно уже пойти на фотосессию? — Кей скрещивает руки, уходя в оборону.

— Ох, черт! — Такеда подскакивает, вытаращив глаза. — Мы же опоздаем! На съемку для Кельвин Кляйн! О нет! — Кажется, от волнения у него даже волосы встали дыбом. — Пошли! Пошли скорее!

— Может, я слишком счастлив, чтобы спешить, — бросает Кей, медленно выбираясь из машины.

Такеда издает короткий писк, всплескивает руками, и Кей посмеивается над ним. Предмет спора он откладывает подальше, как и любой разговор, касающийся Куроо.

 

***

— Красивый разворот, — замечает Куроо, покачивая журналом у Кея перед носом. Тот перебирает пальцами клавиши, наигрывая доведенную версию их совместной композиции. Работу над ней пришлось на время отложить, потому что Куроо застрял на собственной медленной песне для гитары, но теперь она почти завершена. Осталось добавить лишь несколько завершающих штрихов, но сделать это надо до начала съемок, потому что Куроо считает, что потом времени не будет («Я уже снимался у этого режиссера. Бесконечные дубли»). — Только мрачновато.

Кей бросает быстрый взгляд на фото. Это один из последних снимков сессии, когда фотограф попытался рассмешить Кея, но это привело только к тому, что выражение его стало еще более непреклонным и угрюмым. Дальняя сторона лица слегка затемнена, и картинка мало чем отличается от большинства фотографий Кея. Ничего особенного.

— Я мрачный.

— Не совсем. — Куроо забирает журнал, а потом роняет на пол. — У тебя тут даже глаза не улыбаются, очкарик.

— Глаза не улыбаются? — фыркает Кей. — Тебя надо познакомить с Хинатой. Он тоже обожает нести всякую ересь.

Тогда Куроо повисает у него на спине, скользя руками по груди, и возражает, почти касаясь губами щеки:

— Это никакая не ересь. Хочешь, докажу?

— И как же ты это сделаешь? — начинает Кей, но Куроо целует его, легко раздвигая губы и пробираясь в рот языком. Кей инстинктивно откидывается ему на грудь, запрокидывает голову, забыв о клавиатуре, и поднимает руку, чтобы придержать Куроо за шею. Тот смеется прямо в рот, прижимает теплую ладонь к животу Кея и наклоняет голову поудобнее.

А потом вдруг отрывается, бросив растерянного Кея со сбитым дыханием, и пока тот пытается сфокусироваться на внезапно отдалившемся лице, поднимает телефон и делает снимок. 

Кей облизывает губы, а Куроо, криво улыбаясь, разворачивает к нему экран и показывает фото. Оно определенно лучше любого из журнальной подборки, пусть Кей на нем и кажется мягким и уязвимым, губы красные, глаза блестят.

— Видишь? — ласково говорит Куроо и мягко усмехается. — У тебя глаза улыбаются.

Кей заливается краской и быстро переводит взгляд на клавиатуру.

— Я думал, мы собирались делом заниматься.

— Цукишима, тебе бы надзирателем работать! — Куроо плюхается на свободный стул рядом. — Ладно, ладно, давай закончим с этим, — и он берет лист со словами песни. — В конце концов, съемки уже не за горами.

— Да, вот именно.

 

***

— Весна в этом году явно прокрастинирует, — замечает Хайба и зябко поводит плечами в своем тоненьком платье, пытаясь сдержать дрожь. В парке снимается сцена с ее персонажем и персонажем Кея, в которой рассказывается об их дружбе. Для Кея это всего лишь третья съемка, а Куроо провел на площадке уже целую неделю. — Почему нам нельзя остаться в куртках?

— Не кисни, Хайба! — улыбается ей режиссер. Кей переступает с ноги на ногу и старается не думать о том, что его рубашка тоже слишком легкая для такой погоды. Ближайшие к ним здания создают ловушку для ветров, и температура кажется даже ниже, чем на самом деле. — Мы почти закончили. Еще буквально пара планов.

— Конечно, конечно! — смеется она и вскидывает глаза на Кея. — А потом мы прижмемся к Куроо и отогреемся, да, Цукишима?

Кей бросает взгляд на Куроо, который расположился рядом с визажистами и копается в их принадлежностях. На нем — шерстяное пальто и шарф.

— У нас потом тоже съемка на улице.

— Так, получается, я единственная, кому будет тепло? — От этой мысли Хайба выглядит чересчур довольной. — Что ж, тогда я справлюсь.

— Окей, окей, мы готовы! — говорит режиссер, и съемка начинается.

«Богатый и бедный» по сути — история дружбы между двумя мужчинами, которые выросли в очень разных социальных условиях, но Кей думает, что любовные треугольники — это, видимо, обязательное требование жанра, потому что до сих пор ему не приходилось сниматься в дорамах, где бы их не было. Кей играет обеспеченного молодого человека по имени Широ, влюбленного в персонаж Хайбы Алисы, чей отец является деловым партнером Широ. Сцена, которую они сейчас снимают, должна рассказать зрителям о его чувствах.

По сценарию Кей смотрит на Хайбу с любовью и нежностью, а она не замечает этого. И те последние планы, о которых говорил режиссер, — это крупные планы лица Кея, так что ему нужно перестать дрожать и собраться.

Они прошлись по сцене четыре раза, и каждый раз режиссер просил Кея изобразить больше чувства на лице. 

— Ты же влюблен в нее! — объясняет он, уперев руки в бока. — Неужели ты никогда не был влюблен, Цукишима? 

Кей с досадой отворачивается и скользит взглядом по съемочной площадке, настраиваясь и пытаясь найти подходящее выражение лица. Не такое, с каким Нишиноя и Танака смотрят на Киеко, думает он. Их неприкрытое восхищение выглядит надуманным и отстраненным. Но и то, как на Киеко порой смотрит Ячи, не годится: это безнадежное стремление вряд ли когда-нибудь получит признание.

Его взгляд останавливается на Куроо. Тот перестал дразнить визажиста и присел на корточки между стульями, протягивая руку к пугливому черному котенку, который будет позднее задействован в одной из сцен. Куроо держит указательный палец в нескольких миллиметрах от носа котенка, и когда малыш с любопытством поднимает лапу, чтобы на пробу ударить по руке, Куроо искренне улыбается. Это так на него похоже — сознательно делать шаг навстречу, даже предвидя, что встретит отпор. Пожалуй, так же он в свое время приблизился к Кею — протягивая руку, тыкая пальцем и ожидая реакции, при этом открыто демонстрируя свои намерения, чтобы не спугнуть.

— Вот оно! — вдруг говорит режиссер. — Вот этот взгляд!

Кей в замешательстве отрывает глаза от Куроо, чувствуя, как краснеет шея.

— Что?

— Ты нашел нужное выражение. Это именно то, что мне нужно. Вот это выражение лица, с которым ты сейчас стоял.

— Но я не… — не договорив, Кей снова оглядывается на Куроо, и в животе становится пусто, а пульс начинает частить. «Ты же влюблен в нее», было сказано ему, и Кей заставляет себя посмотреть на Хайбу, которая с любопытством его разглядывает. Кей сухо сглатывает.

— Снимаем! — командует режиссер, и Кей, сжав кулаки, смотрит на Хайбу и пытается вызвать в памяти образ Куроо. 

Картинка постоянно меняется: то это Куроо с котенком, то в постели Кея, то держит одного из динозавров, и на губах играет дразнящая улыбка. А то — с гитарой на коленях, рядом с Козуме, тихонько посмеивается, пока они намечают мелодию. Наконец, Куроо, который смотрит на него сверху вниз, запустив пальцы в волосы Кея, пока тот впивается зубами в кожу на его бедре.

Кей думает о Куроо, и все внутри неуютно сжимается, хотя реплики и сцена в целом идут своим чередом.

— О чем ты думал? — интересуется Хайба, которой ассистент помогает надеть пальто, и сжимается в довольный комок в долгожданном тепле. — О бывшей девушке? Намецу Май? — Она задумчиво поджимает губы.

— Ни о чем конкретном, — отвечает Кей, но по виду Хайбы можно сказать, что она не верит, хотя и не настаивает на другом ответе. Кей надеется, это потому, что она не замечает, как он изо всех сил пытается скрыть панику.

На плечо ему опускается рука, и Кей оборачивается к Куроо, который уже снял пальто, оставшись в тонкой, потрепанной футболке. Но кожа у него теплая — настолько, что прикосновение согревает Кея даже сквозь рубашку.

— Ну что, готов к нашей первой совместной сцене? — Ресницы отбрасывают тени на щеки, шелковистые волосы мягко падают на лицо.

Это плохо, очень плохо, думает Кей, что сердце все еще частит и загоняется, а самому ему хочется теснее прижаться к теплому боку Куроо. Это небезопасно, так делать нельзя, неважно, насколько он привык к Куроо и насколько комфортно чувствует себя рядом с ним. Кей может признавать, что они стали друзьями, но на большее не способен. 

— Даже не знаю, — мямлит Кей. — Будешь вести себя так же несносно, как всегда?

Хайба хихикает, а Куроо подмигивает ему.

— Это персонаж несносен, — игриво замечает он. — Со мной он не имеет ничего общего.

— Думаю, тебя взяли на роль за типаж. — Кей выворачивается из-под руки Куроо.

— А я думаю, тебя, — парирует Куроо, без проблем отпуская его. 

Затем они занимают места, отведенные им сценарием. Куроо и Кей садятся рядом на скамейку в парке, просматривая напоследок распечатки своих реплик, потом передают их ассистентам. Звукооператор тем временем настраивает микрофоны и навешивает глушители, чтобы справиться с усиливающимся ветром.

Когда съемка начинается, Кей в какой-то момент просто забывает, что надо играть. Откинувшись на спинку скамейки, Куроо выглядит так естественно, все его внимание сосредоточено на Кее, и отвечать на его реплики очень легко — давно заученные слова непринужденно срываются с губ всякий раз, как Куроо улыбается ему.

А потом Куроо касается пальцами его бедра, когда персонаж заводит разговор о новой работе, и у Кея сердце застревает в горле. Он не может отвести глаз от кисти Куроо, рисующей какие-то узоры на дорогом шелке его брюк. И вот Куроо тянется к нему, чтобы шепнуть на ухо какой-то секрет, а Кей склоняет голову, чтобы выслушать, и от знакомой близости и тепла у Кея просто голова кругом. Нет, думает он, уже не пытаясь это игнорировать, нет, только не это.

— Снято! — голос сияющего как медный таз режиссера вырывает Кея из задумчивости. — Цукишима, а ты наконец вошел в роль!

— Я? — Во рту пересохло, сердце панически колотится в ребра, и Кей ежится на весеннем ветру, пытаясь прогнать мурашки.

— Мне кажется, — бормочет Куроо, — мы просто стали лучше понимать друг друга.

Кей краснеет и отворачивается, поправляя очки.

— Или Хайба сделала за тебя самую трудную работу, позволив мне разогреться.

— Не выдавай меня, Ледяной Принц. — Рука Куроо скользит чуть выше по бедру Кея, сжимается и тут же исчезает. — Расскажи лучше, что с тобой?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты выглядишь обеспокоенным. — Кей заставляет себя поднять глаза на Куроо. Тот внимательно наблюдает за ним, и Кей пытается понять, что же такого изменилось в его лице, из-за чего Куроо озабоченно распахивает глаза. — Ого, серьезно обеспокоенным. — А потом тыкает пальцем ему в щеку. — Ну давай, расскажи своему закадычному приятелю Куроо, что не так?

Ты слишком нравишься мне, думает Кей, а я не хочу этого.

— Закадычному приятелю?

— Слушай, я даже фигурку кота поставил на твою полку с динозаврами! То, что ты до сих пор не выбросил ее в помойку, для меня то же самое, что браслет дружбы.

— Я просто не хочу слушать твое нытье. — Кей прикрывает глаза и снова передергивает плечами. 

— Ты и правда ледышка, — заявляет Куроо и, только когда обнимает его за талию, до Кея доходит, что не фигурально. — Может, ты произошел от ящеров? Такой же холоднокровный.

— И кто же тогда ты? Камень? — Куроо наверняка чувствует, как у Кея снова разгоняется пульс, сбиваясь с ритма. — А что, подходит.

— Как грубо, очкарик, — смеется ему в шею Куроо. Кей открывает глаза и застывает на месте, видя, что режиссер их снимает. — Чего ты?

Кей отталкивает Куроо и бормочет:

— Он набирает видеоматериал.

— О том, как мы близки? — Ресницы Куроо кажутся гуще обычного. Тушь. — Разве не этого добивается от нас Укай? И Некомате нравится.

— Я этого не хочу, — резко заявляет Кей и вынужден прикусить губу, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. — Ладно. Неважно.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь? — спокойно спрашивает Куроо, и Кей обнимает себя за плечи, снова оставшись без его тепла.

— Добраться до своей куртки, прежде чем получу обморожение. — Куроо смеется в ответ, и Кей может наконец выдохнуть.

— Да ладно, небольшое обморожение во имя искусства — совсем не страшно, — рассуждает Куроо и тут же садится на корточки, подхватив на руки котенка, который собирается съесть выползшего на тротуар дождевого червя. — Тебе не угодишь. Такой требовательный.

— Это тебе не угодишь, — огрызается Кей, и они идут внутрь, чтобы перекусить, прежде чем съемка продолжится.

 

***

О том, что он изменился, Кей проговаривается никому иному, как Хинате, — в агентстве, во время обеда на скорую руку. 

— Все только и говорят, что о твоей новой дораме, — сообщает Ячи. Киеко рядом вынимает лук из своего сэндвича и подкладывает ей на тарелку. Та бессознательно перекладывает лук в свой сэндвич, и его концы свисают наружу, как печальные полупрозрачные паучьи лапки. — Слышала, она очень хорошая.

— То есть ты не смотрела? — деревянно переспрашивает Кей. — Мое сердце разбито.

— Мы же в турне, — сразу начинает оправдываться Ячи, испуганно распахивая глаза. Она боится, что обидела, но Киеко похлопывает ее по плечу и показывает, что Кей улыбается. — Не будь таким врединой! Я думала, ты разозлился.

— Конечно, нет! — внезапно в разговор влезает Хината. Он лежал, свернувшись калачиком на диванчике неподалеку, потому что жаловался на боли в животе, но вдруг ожил. — Никто не может злиться на тебя, Ячи. Даже этот засранец! — Он тыкает пальцем в Кея. — Верно?

— Как ты меня назвал? — Кей вскидывает бровь, и палец Хинаты неуверенно поникает.

— Я тебя больше не боюсь, и хватит меня запугивать, словно мы все еще школьники! — вопит Хината. — Так что перестань делать такое лицо!

— А ты разве уже не школьник?

Ячи хихикает, Хината хмурится.

— Заткнись! Все равно ты теперь другой. Даже наши фанаты называют тебя славным!

От удивления Кей забывает закрыть рот.

— Что? — а потом глумливо усмехается. — Наша группа давно прекратила существование. Так что у тебя свои фанаты, у меня — свои. И это определенно разные люди.

Хината аж светится от восторга, не замечая слов Кея о группе.

— Это все из-за сериала, где ты снимаешься с тем высоким парнем, господином Котом! — Он взъерошивает волосы и говорит голосом, еще более высоким и гадким, чем обычно. — «Цукки-кун так изменился, ведь правда? Такой милашка!» — Хината давится хохотом. — Ну и тому подобное. Это просто нечто!

— Я тебе не милашка, — огрызается Кей, и Хината валится обратно на диван.

— Прекрати смешить меня. — Он хватается за живот. — Я сейчас умру, больно же!

— Как ты, Хината? — Ячи откладывает сэндвич.

— В порядке, — бурчит Кей. — Что дураку сделается?

Киеко с усмешкой смотрит, как Хината снова подтягивает колени к груди и обнимает их, потом переводит взгляд на Кея.

— Знали бы фанаты, что ты просто не можешь быть милашкой! — обижается Хината.

— И если уж они ошибаются в этом, то, вероятно, и в том, что я могу быть «славным», — Кей мстительно прищуривается на Хинату, но тот лишь надувает губы.

— Ты и правда никогда не был славным, — говорит он. — Но и не так ужасен, знаешь ли. Просто любишь быть сам по себе и думаешь, что доводить Кагеяму — это прикольно. За десять лет я успел понять, что ты не такой уж говнюк. Во всяком случае, с Ямагучи и Ячи ведешь себя нормально, да и Суга всегда может тебя смутить. И твоя новая дорама просто показывает людям, которые… — Хината обводит рукой холл, — ну, не мы, что ты обычный человек, вот и все. И далеко не так крут, как прикидываешься. 

Ячи складывает последние кусочки лука в свой бутерброд и улыбается, глядя на Кея. Тот не может подобрать слов.

— Я…

Хината кивает.

— Ага. Это как после разрыва с той солнечной девчонкой с обложки все думали, что ты… — тут Хината издает какой-то странный звук, — а теперь, из-за того, что ты весь такой… — невнятный жест пальцами, — с господином Котом, наконец поняли, что совсем не знают, какой ты на самом деле. 

— Я и не хочу, чтобы знали. — Кей тычет вилкой в салат. — Так лучше.

— А я думаю, это чудесно, — вставляет Ячи, — что люди наконец могут увидеть того Цукишиму, которого знаем мы.

— Это полезно для твоей сольной карьеры, — замечает Киеко, впервые внося свою лепту в беседу, и Кей вздыхает.

— Укай полностью с тобой согласен. — Его вилка протыкает помидор. — Он постоянно просит, чтобы я чаще бывал с Куроо на публике.

— А, так вот почему папарацци то и дело натыкаются на вас, — задумчиво хмыкает Ячи, склоняя голову набок и покачивая хвостом, завязанным с одной стороны. — А я-то удивлялась! Ведь кроме того случая с Намецу папарацци никогда не заставали тебя врасплох. 

— Куроо тоже считает, это хорошая идея, — пожимает плечами Кей. — Ну, а мне не сложно.

— Но ты ведь общаешься с Куроо не только потому, что должен. — Ячи откладывает сэндвич. — Просто он тебе нравится.

Кей поднимает лицо к потолку, и очки съезжают на переносицу, так что ресницы упираются в стекла. Он думает, что больше не возражает, когда Куроо запросто нарушает его личное пространство. 

— Да, — наконец говорит он, а потом опускает подбородок и застает потрясающую картину: все трое — Хината, Киеко и Ячи изумленно смотрят на него; удивление Хинаты настолько гротескно, словно он — мультяшка.

— О май гад, — сообщает Хината и заходится восторженным хохотом, тыкаясь лицом в диванную подушку и сворачиваясь клубком. — Кагеяма был прав.

— В чем? — рычит Кей.

Смех Хинаты немедленно переходит в страдальческий стон.

— Мой живот, — воет он. — Блин, мой живо-о-от!

Кей снова втыкает вилку в салат, и черри взрывается. Ячи мягко похлопывает его по руке.

— Я очень рада, что ты нашел еще одного человека, с которым можешь быть самим собой. Это хорошо.

— Да неважно, — бурчит Кей.

***

— Я не позволю ей встать между нами! — кричит Куроо, и Кей обеими руками отталкивает его. Тот удерживает Кея за запястья. — Ты для меня важнее всех, Широ!

— Будь это так, ты бы не предал меня, — спокойно говорит Кей, упрямо выпятив челюсть.

Серьезное выражение на лице Куроо сменяется довольной улыбкой.

— Наши персонажи определенно любят друг друга, — сообщает он, и Кею остается только закатить глаза.

— Там другая реплика. — Он высвобождает запястья из хватки Куроо, и тот проводит ладонью вверх по его руке. — Я пришел отрепетировать диалоги, а не выслушивать, как ты повторяешь чушь из фанчатов.

— По-моему, мы готовы к съемке, — пожимает плечами Куроо. Он скользит пальцами выше и обнимает Кея за шею. — Думаю, теперь нашим персонажам стоит сбросить сексуальное напряжение. 

— Или мне — пойти домой.

— Ну, ну, — уговаривает Куроо, целуя его в кончик носа, и у Кея ускоряется пульс. — Еще только восемь. Зачем уходить так рано? — Куроо коротко смеется и отступает. — Я обработал наш трек. Хочешь послушать?

Он протягивает Кею раскрытую ладонь, и после минутного колебания тот принимает ее. Оставив сценарии и свитер Кея на диване, они возвращаются в студию. Кей уже собирается опуститься на свой излюбленный стул, но вместо этого Куроо тянет его себе на колени, так что длинные ноги Кея оказываются по обе стороны его левого бедра.

— Мне что, пять лет?

— Ничего подобного. — Губы Куроо мажут по верхнему выступающему позвонку. — Мне просто нравится чувствовать тебя. 

— Я думал, мы все это затеяли, чтобы ты мог выкинуть меня из головы.

— Я над этим работаю. — Куроо кладет одну руку ему на бедро, а другой открывает программу для микширования на огромном мониторе. — Кроме того, мы теперь друзья.

— Ненавижу тебя, — бубнит Кей, но все равно расслабляется, прислоняясь спиной к груди Куроо. 

— Не думаю, — и Куроо запускает мелодию.

Трек, который они на пробу взялись писать в декабре, постепенно превратился в броскую танцевальную мелодию. В итоге получился дуэт, пронизанный интересными пассажами инструментальных соло в сопровождении пульсирующих синтетических басов. Кей прикрывает глаза и начинает отстукивать ритм, когда слышит вокал, — первый куплет поет он сам, Куроо подпевает фоном до самого припева, где вступает громче, и голоса сливаются. 

— Нравится? — тихо спрашивает Куроо, щекоча губами шею Кея.

Музыка не похожа на ту, что обычно пишет или слушает Кей — в основном меланхоличные рок-композиции с мощными гитарными рифами и простыми словами. И все же в треке есть что-то, в чем несомненно улавливается его авторство. Он буквально слышит куски, созвучные с ним самим, как и те, что определенно напоминают музыку Куроо. Песня похожа на них обоих, если смешать — что логично, учитывая, что создавали они ее вместе, — и Кей даже удивляется, насколько удачно все получилось; это, пожалуй, своего рода метафора того, как хорошо складываются их с Куроо взаимоотношения, и это…

— Что ж, ты неплохо поработал, — говорит Кей и чувствует, как Куроо приоткрывает рот и покусывает его шею. 

Кей откидывает голову ему на плечо и закрывает глаза, подставляясь, хотя все равно жалуется:

— Прекрати уже оставлять там метки, идиот.

Куроо смеется и ведет языком по вене на его шее. 

— Тогда прекрати быть таким вкусным, — бормочет он в изгиб плеча.

— У тебя очень странный вкус. — Кей облизывает губы. Последние аккорды постепенно затихают, рука Куроо гладит его сквозь джинсы спереди. — Ты же ешь одну жареную рыбу.

— И что не так с жареной рыбой? — Куроо запускает пальцы в трусы Кею, обхватывая его все еще расслабленный член. — Я же японец, мы любим сайру. 

— Та, что ты любишь, слишком соленая, — возражает Кей, слегка приподнимая бедра и чувствуя, как тяжелеет его член в руке Куроо. Опускаясь обратно, он потирается задом о пах Куроо. Тот лижет ему ключицу.

— Я думал, ты не против соленого, Цукишима. — Куроо слегка царапает зубами влажную дорожку, оставленную собственным языком, и мурлычет песню до самого конца. — Соленое — не значит плохое. Хотя кое-что я предпочитаю сладким. Например, карри.

— Как я и сказал, вкус у тебя сомнительный.

— Не во всем, — мягко говорит Куроо, свободной рукой поворачивая лицо Кея к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

Позже Кей стоит в постели на четвереньках, и руки у него дрожат от того, как Куроо трахает его языком. Это так хорошо и невыносимо, что Кей уже готов умолять вставить ему по-нормальному, но Куроо прижимается губами к изгибу его бедра, легко просовывает внутрь два пальца и самодовольно урчит, когда Кей сразу же насаживается глубже.

— Только посмотри, — шепчет он, сгибая пальцы внутри и слегка касаясь простаты. — Ты весь пылаешь.

— Заткнись. — Кей роняет голову, так что очки сползают на самый кончик носа с риском свалиться совсем. — Просто… — Он судорожно вздыхает, когда по позвоночнику спиралью поднимается жар, и не может договорить. Он уже близко, так близко, что пальцы поджимаются, но знает: Куроо не позволит ему кончить. Пока, во всяком случае.

— Знаешь, очкарик, — хрипло говорит Куроо и прижимает ко входу третий палец, скользкий от стекающей смазки, — я все еще думаю, что ты очень вкусный.

Кей сильнее сжимает в кулаках смятую простыню, когда Куроо снова лижет его.

— Я не произнесу эту шутку. Даже не надейся, — с трудом выговаривает он.

— Ты слишком много думаешь. — Губы Куроо скользят выше, прокладывая влажную дорожку к пояснице Кея, где он оставляет новую метку. — Какое у тебя любимое блюдо?

— Что? — Кей давится собственным дыханием, когда третий палец проскальзывает внутрь, и его бедра начинают дрожать.

— Твое любимое блюдо, — повторяет Куроо, гладя простату. Кей чувствует, как в уголках глаз выступают слезы, и скрипит зубами. — Раз уж это не сайра.

— Да какая разница? — Когда к анусу прижимается мизинец, Кей лишь расставляет ноги шире и падает на локти, потому что руки уже не держат. — Ты всегда только болтаешь, вместо того, чтобы… — От четвертого пальца мышцы начинают гореть, и Кей прикусывает губу. 

— Разница есть. — Куроо успокаивающе поглаживает Кея по бедру. — Раз уж ты постоянно оскорбляешь мой вкус, расскажи, что любишь сам. — Он разводит пальцы, и Кей тихонько скулит от растяжения. — Ты выдержишь? 

Кей делает несколько дрожащих вдохов и опускает голову на руки. Куроо замирает, его пальцы не двигаются, только два самых длинных касаются простаты; Кей чувствует каждую фалангу. 

— Пирожное, — выговаривает он и сам вздрагивает от звука. — Клубничное. — Он начинает равномерно двигаться навстречу пальцам Куроо, вбирая их глубже.

— Прелестно. — Поняв намек, Куроо несколько раз двигает рукой вперед-назад, не забывая всякий раз надавливать на простату, а потом убирает пальцы почти целиком. От пустоты внутри Кея накрывает паникой. — Твои губы становятся клубничного цвета, когда ты мне отсасываешь.

— Ненавижу тебя. — Голос ломается, когда Куроо снова толкает руку внутрь и сгибает все пальцы разом. Ощущение растяжения одновременно невыносимо и прекрасно, от желания немедленно кончить у Кея поджимаются яйца. Его член непрерывно истекает смазкой, и легкие горят, потому что не получается нормально вдохнуть. А потом он чувствует, как большой палец Куроо вкрадчиво поглаживает растянутый край входа, и содрогается всем телом. — Что ты…

— Ты выдержишь? — Куроо терпеливо ждет ответа, все так же вжимая пальцы в простату, а другой рукой придерживая Кея за ягодицу, раскрывая его до предела.

— Блядь, — выплевывает Кей. Он уже так близко и так хочет кончить, но, конечно, Куроо будет вытягивать это из него по слову. 

— Это да или нет, очкарик? — Куроо нежно поглаживает Кея по спине, останавливаясь на пояснице. — Мне нужен четкий ответ, мм... окей? — Большим пальцем он тихонько постукивает по входу, снова сгибая и разгибая четыре пальца внутри и растягивая Кея так, как никто никогда раньше. — Что скажешь, красавчик?

— Да, — сипит Кей сквозь пересохшую гортань, пряча пылающее лицо в простынях. — Только перестань трепаться.

— Какие мы строгие, — поддевает Куроо и начинает проталкивать внутрь большой палец. 

Кей уже не понимает, больно ему или хорошо, или то и другое сразу — словно это какая-то отвратительная сексуальная аналогия с теми чувствами, которые он так старательно отрицает. Он способен лишь пытаться контролировать мышцы, заставляя их расслабиться. Куроо низким, мягким голосом нашептывает какие-то пустяки, стараясь успокоить, но не останавливается ни на миг. Кей чувствует, как между ягодицами стекает прохладный гель, и пытается сосредоточиться на этом ощущении, а не на звенящих от растяжения мышцах. А потом Куроо замирает, давая ему время привыкнуть.

— Ты прекрасен, — говорит он, слегка переступая по кровати, так что его колени оказываются между коленями Кея, а рука на крестце соскальзывает на изгиб талии. 

— Просто… — Кей чувствует, как из щели на головке вытекает новая струйка смазки, и сжимает зубы.

— Ладно, — и Куроо снова начинает мурлыкать мелодию их песни, сжимая кисть внутри Кея в кулак. От того, как костяшки его пальцев впиваются в простату, от безжалостного давления и напряжения Кей кончает так, что его выгибает судорогами, бросая из стороны в сторону, все мышцы в теле напрягаются и расслабляются вразнобой, и крики глохнут в смятых, перекрученных простынях. 

Ощущение присутствия Куроо, как и ощущение собственного тела, рук и ног исчезает на какое-то неопределенное время, и Кей приходит в себя, уже лежа на спине. Куроо нависает над ним, прищурившись и внимательно изучая.

— Чего тебе? — хрипло выговаривает Кей, и тогда Куроо широко улыбается.

— Привет. Добро пожаловать обратно.

— Что? — Кей пытается сесть, но сил нет совершенно, и он снова валится на подушки, ерзает, пытаясь свыкнуться с чувством пустоты внутри. Оказывается, его уже вытерли с головы до ног, убрав все следы смазки и спермы.

— Ты ненадолго отключился, — сообщает Куроо и укладывается рядом. Он подпирает голову одной рукой, чтобы смотреть Кею в лицо, а вторую кладет открытой ладонью ему на живот. — У тебя все очки перемазаны.

— Может, я просто хотел сбежать от тебя. — Кей отводит взгляд — выражение лица Куроо просто невыносимо: слишком интимное, слишком нежное. Кей отчетливо чувствует каждую точку, где их тела соприкасаются, хотя они постоянно занимаются сексом, можно было бы и привыкнуть. — Удивительно, что ты не протер их, хотя умудрился полностью вымыть меня.

— Тебе бы это не понравилось. — Куроо скользит пальцами от живота Кея к его груди и обратно. — Я не знал, когда ты очнешься, а ты не любишь, если не можешь видеть. 

— Да. — Кею приходится проталкивать слова через ком в горле. — Не люблю.

— Вот видишь? Я не так уж плохо знаю тебя, Цукишима. — Куроо тихонько постукивает кончиками пальцев по груди. — Мне многое известно. Например, что ты любишь клубничные пирожные и динозавров.

— Тоже мне, достижение. Любой поисковик выдаст тебе эту информацию в два счета.

— Зачем мне поисковик, если есть ты? — Он целует Кея в лоб. — Как думаешь, песня готова?

Кей снова сглатывает комок.

— Нужно доработать бридж. 

Куроо задумчиво прицокивает.

— Можем заняться этим завтра.

— Кто сказал, что я собираюсь торчать тут до завтра? — Кей смотрит на Куроо сквозь свои заляпанные очки, но тот улыбается в ответ — ехидно и бесстыже.

— Ну-у, — говорит он и перемещает ладонь на выступающую кость на бедре Кея, — сегодня ты отсюда точно не выйдешь на своих двоих.

Кей закрывает лицо сгибом локтя.

— Ненавижу тебя. 

— Нет, — хохочет Куроо, — я так не думаю.

***  
— На следующей неделе мы будем в Токио, — говорит мать, когда Кей берет трубку. — Выбери время, чтобы сходить с нами пообедать.

Стоя в коридоре перед дверью офиса Такеды, Кей вздыхает и оглядывается по сторонам.

— Сейчас не самое подходящее время. — Почти правда: начались ночные съемки, и дорама стала так популярна, что многие телевизионные программы хотят взять интервью или приглашают его, Куроо и Хайбу на шоу, которых Кей годами избегал, как чумы. 

— Ты же можешь найти время хотя бы на обед. — В голосе матери явно слышится осуждение, и Кей снова вздыхает.

— Разве что ланч. Ночные съемки. 

— Ночные съемки? — начинает беспокоиться она. — Береги себя, ладно?

— Я могу о себе позаботиться с тех пор, как мне исполнилось девять. Да, хорошо. Все нормально.

— Нормально? — мать смеется. — Разве что для тебя.

Такеда, с сумкой через плечо и ключами в руке, появляется в дверях кабинета.

— Мне пора идти. День выберем потом. — И Кей обрывает звонок.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Такеда, бросая взгляд на часы. — Надо идти, а то опоздаем к твоему эфиру на радио.

— Это мама, — говорит Кей.

— У тебя хорошая мама, — улыбается Такеда. — Такая дружелюбная женщина.

— Одна из простодушных людей вроде вас с Хинатой, — бормочет Кей, и Такеда, отвлекшийся, чтобы отправить короткое сообщение, поднимает голову от телефона.

— Хм-м?

— Нет, ничего, — говорит Кей, и они идут на парковку. 

Кей не вспоминает о ланче до самой пятницы, когда в пять утра он, Хайба и Куроо заканчивают со съемками, потому что всходит солнце.

Он включает телефон и видит два пропущенных звонка от мамы и одно раздраженное сообщение от отца, где тот просит перезвонить матери, потому что она уже в бешенстве. Кей хмурится.

— Что тебе сделал телефон? — спрашивает Куроо, падая на один из складных стульев, пока съемочная группа пакует реквизит. — Этот сердитый взгляд предназначался тексту сообщения или отправителю?

— И то, и другое. Это мои родители.

Хайба, распутывая сложную прическу, с которой ей пришлось ходить не один час для очень важной сцены корпоративной вечеринки, складывает губы в удивленное «о».

— У тебя плохие отношения с родителями, Цукишима?

— Нет, нормальные. Просто мы… разные. — Он пожимает плечами. — Они хотят вместе пообедать на следующей неделе.

— А ты не хочешь? — Хайба бросает на колени горсть вытащенных из волос шпилек. — Это же просто ланч.

— С ними «просто ланча» никогда не бывает. — Кей задумчиво чешет щеку. — С ними сложно общаться, если рядом нет Ямагучи.

— А Ямагучи не сможет пойти с тобой? — спрашивает Куроо.

— Он со своими новичками в Нагое. — Кей поправляет очки. — Ничего страшного. Мы уже виделись перед Рождеством, ну и не сказать, что я никогда не встречался с ними наедине.

— Я могу пойти с тобой, — поймав его взгляд, предлагает Куроо.

— С чего вдруг? — Кей смотрит подозрительно.

— Потому что мы «друзья», — дразнит Куроо. — Кроме того, мне вроде как интересно узнать, какие у тебя родители.

— Скорее всего, ты легко найдешь с ними общий язык. — Кей ерошит волосы. — Большинству людей удается. Это проще, чем поладить со мной.

— Думаю, мы с тобой ладим очень хорошо. — Куроо вытягивает ногу, касаясь икры Кея носком туфли. — В конце концов, каких только слухов не ходит о наших персонажах.

Хайба смеется.

— Я почти ревную. Правда, мою игру все хвалят, значит, все не так уж плохо. — Она встряхивает головой, и длинные светлые волосы спутанной массой падают ей на плечи. — У второго романтического героя есть свои преимущества. — Она толкает Куроо локтем. — Но вообще, твой персонаж должен быть влюблен в меня, знаешь ли.

— Тебе не нравится, как я играю? — Куроо с трагичным выражением прижимает руки к груди. — Алиса, как жестоко!

Хайба хихикает, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Конечно, нравится, Куроо! — Она встает, придерживая край юбки, чтобы не растерять шпильки. — Я пошла переодеваться, а потом спать.

— Приятных снов, второй романтический герой. — Куроо машет на прощание, и она уходит в сторону трейлера, который заменяет им сегодня костюмерную. — Серьезно, Цукишима. — Он снова поворачивается к Кею. — Я пойду с тобой на ланч. 

— Знаешь, меня необязательно держать за руку, чтобы я смог пообедать с родителями. Они хорошие люди и любят меня. Просто с Тадаши это легче, потому что частично снимает с меня необходимость быть общительным. — Он морщит нос. — И если брат тоже будет там, они смогут говорить вроде как… без моего участия.

— А что если мне нравится держать тебя за руку? — Куроо легонько толкает его. — В любом случае, когда я говорил, что хотел бы познакомиться с твоими родителями, я действительно имел это в виду.

— Тебе интересно, как я стал таким?

Куроо приподнимает брови:

— Каким — таким?

Кей возвращает взгляд, и Куроо качает головой. 

— Знаешь, ты мне нравишься именно таким, какой есть, очкарик. Включая музыкальное задротство и коллекцию динозавров.

Кей некоторое время молча разглядывает его: золотистые искры в глазах, ласковая улыбка. От этого болит в груди, будто лед, сковавший изнутри, начинает таять. Он снова вспоминает, как режиссер просил посмотреть на Хайбу «будто ты влюблен в нее», и как взгляд упал на Куроо, игравшего с черным котенком. Кей облизывает губы.

— Мы уже выяснили, что у тебя ужасный вкус.

— Нет, — говорит Куроо, вставая. — Это ты так решил. Я по-прежнему, при всем уважении, не могу согласиться. — Он треплет Кея по волосам, и тот отмахивается, краснея и хмурясь. — Среда для меня в самый раз. Для ланча.

— Тебе необязательно идти, — повторяет Кей, и Куроо ловит его ладонь, на мгновение переплетая пальцы. Держа его за руку. 

— Поспи немного, — говорит он тихо, затем опускает их соединенные руки, расцепляя. — У нас интервью в три часа. 

Кей ворчит, и Куроо смеется, направляясь к трейлеру. Хайба открывает дверь, болтая по телефону; она уже переоделась в джинсы и собрала волосы в неаккуратный хвост.

Кей снова достает телефон и открывает переписку с отцом.

«Не могу позвонить, — пишет он, промахиваясь мимо клавиш; всегда терпеть не мог крошечную клавиатуру на экране телефона, — но в среду». 

Кей остается на площадке последним из основного актерского состава. Он засовывает телефон в карман и ослабляет галстук, потом все же встает и идет к трейлеру переодеваться.

***  
Интервью с Куроо выходит в эфир в следующий вторник, первый теплый день весны. Устроившись на диване с кружкой чая и сценарием на коленях, и подобрав под себя босые ноги, Кей то и дело поглядывает на экран.

Первым делом ведущая спрашивает, как они стали друзьями, и Кей поднимает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Куроо. Тот отвечает, усмехаясь весело и соблазнительно: 

— Я просто достаточно долго надоедал ему предложениями выпить со мной, — беззаботно говорит Куроо, и Кей вспоминает тот самый первый раз, когда пришел к нему, и что у его губ был вкус рома. Куроо на экране выглядит так, словно вспоминает то же самое. Он чувствует тяжесть в желудке, и чай тут явно ни при чем. — Я могу быть почти таким же упрямым.

— У Цукишимы репутация человека, с которым сложно сблизиться. Вы согласны?

— Я думаю, многие стоящие вещи сложны. — Он откидывает волосы с лица, под облегающей рубашкой хорошо видно, как двигаются широкие плечи . — А узнать Цукишиму поближе дорогого стоит.

— Приятно видеть развитие новой дружбы, особенно между айдолами конкурирующих агентств, — говорит ведущая, но Кей больше не обращает на нее внимания, не отрываясь от полуприкрытых глаз и смешливого рта Куроо.

Кей сжимает кружку так сильно, что опасается, как бы она не треснула в руках.

 

Позже, уже приняв душ и одевшись, чтобы ехать на съемки, он поднимается на крышу агентства Укай и смотрит на горизонт, ожидая, когда Такеда у себя в кабинете уладит какие-то дела с Азумане.

— Я думал, у тебя сегодня вечером съемки. — Тадаши садится рядом, толкает его плечом. Кей выдыхает, косясь на него.

— Я думал, ты уехал в Нагою.

— Еду через час. Услышал, что ты здесь.

— Да?

— Нишиноя сказал. — Он смеется. — «Цукки грустит наверху, пойди надери ему зад!» 

Кей фыркает.

— Я не грущу.

— Точно грустишь. Это нормально. У тебя такое случается. Как идут съемки?

— Хорошо. — Кей сжимает лежащие на коленях руки в кулаки. — Хайба великолепна. Чем-то напоминает Ячи. — Он замолкает ненадолго. — А Куроо — это Куроо.

— Ах, Куроо, — говорит Тадаши, вытягивая ноги перед собой.

— Ты ведь не собираешься сказать какую-нибудь пошлость? — Кей запрокидывает голову, глядя в небо. В последние минуты заката оно сереет, и звезд не видно, только облака. 

— Ты же не считаешь, что чувства — это пошлость. Просто не хочешь их. 

— Я считаю чувства пошлыми и не хочу их. — Кей медленно моргает. — Пустая трата времени.

Тадаши давится смехом.

— Так, значит, ты переживаешь из-за своих не-отношений? — Он снова подтягивает ноги и обхватывает колени руками. — Тогда прекрати их.

— Это… — во рту Кея пересыхает. — Было бы неудобно. 

— Куроо разозлится на тебя или что?

— Нет. — По крайней мере в этом Кей точно уверен. — Он не разозлится.

— Тогда почему неудобно? — Тадаши толкает его плечом. — Тем, что ты не хочешь прекращать их?

Кей молчит, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Тадаши, потом сглатывает.

— Завтра он идет со мной на ланч. С моими родителями.

Теперь уже молчит Тадаши.

— Хочешь услышать мое мнение, или чтобы я сменил тему? — наконец спрашивает он, и Кей закрывает глаза.

— Смени тему. 

Тадаши снова толкает его и начинает говорить о новичках.

***  
Кей не ожидал, что брат тоже придет на ланч. Когда они заходят в ресторан — Куроо на пару шагов позади — он замирает, увидев Аки за столом рядом со свободным местом.

— Тебе не надо быть на работе? — спрашивает Кей, глядя прямо на него, и Аки отрывается от меню, улыбаясь.

— Взял выходной. Куроо Тецуро?

— Да, это я. — Куроо широко улыбается. Потом кланяется родителям Кея: — Приятно познакомиться. — Его рука незаметно касается поясницы коротким успокаивающим жестом, и Кей с удивлением замечает, что напряжение немного отпускает. 

Ланч начинается неплохо. Куроо, как Кей и предполагал, хорошо ладит с людьми. Семья Кея, за исключением его самого, — тоже. Беседа течет, почти не касаясь его, и Кей ест суп, иногда, как обычно, односложно отвечая на вопросы.

Какое-то время разговор вращается вокруг дорамы: Куроо рассказывает, как хорошо они с Кеем ладят с Хайбой и что ее брат — тоже член Некомы.

— В общем, это интересно. И с этим парнем тоже приятно работать, — он широко улыбается, глядя на Кея.

— Могло быть и хуже, — безразлично соглашается Кей, и Куроо смеется, отец качает головой, а глаза матери светятся весельем.

— Ты мог бы проявлять побольше энтузиазма, — мягко говорит Аки, и Кей закатывает глаза.

— Я не цирковая мартышка, — отвечает Кей. — И не собираюсь прыгать от радости, потому что тебе так захотелось. 

Аки улыбается.

— Слишком крут для этого?

— Быть крутым для кого-то вроде тебя я тоже не собираюсь.

— Кей грубит мне, но в детстве хотел быть похожим на меня.

Кей помешивает суп.

— Да, когда мне было тринадцать. До того, как я узнал, что ты всего лишь слабак.

Аки хмурится.

— Я не был слабаком, Кей. На самом деле, не каждый может стать айдолом.

— Это правда, — соглашается Кей. — Но большинство людей, которые не могут, не врут об этом до тех пор, пока их не поймают.

Аки опускает взгляд, мать, прикрывая рот ладонью, издает шокированный возглас. Куроо кладет руку на колено Кея.

— Я был всего лишь ребенком, — говорит Аки. — И не хотел тебя разочаровать.

— Тебе было семнадцать. Разве это «всего лишь ребенок»? — Кей пожимает плечами. — Теперь это не имеет значения.

— Верно, — говорит отец. — Вы оба добились успеха в том, что делаете, нет смысла ссориться из-за этого сейчас.

— Давайте закажем торт, — примирительно добавляет мать Кея. — Куроо, вы любите торты?

— Конечно, — легко соглашается Куроо. — Не настолько сильно, как любит их Цукки, но вполне. — Кей бросает на него сердитый взгляд, и тот смеется. — Я не называю тебя Цукишимой, потому что сейчас за столом много Цукишим.

— Прощаю на этот раз.

— Стал бы ты айдолом, если бы я не присоединился к агентству Укай первым? — тихо спрашивает Аки, снова привлекая к себе внимание Кея. 

— Нет. Но я не расстроен, что все так сложилось. Это больше никак не связано с тобой.

Потом мать снова прерывает их, чтобы спросить, если ли у Куроо братья или сестры, Куроо сглаживает углы, и разговор возвращается в прежнее русло. А Кей может оставаться в тени, как ему нравится.

— У тебя хороший друг, — говорит мать, когда он обнимает ее на прощание. — Передавай Тадаши привет, ладно?

— Хорошо. — Кей кивает отцу и, после короткого колебания, Аки. Тот улыбается в ответ, но выглядит слегка потерянным. Кей не собирается переживать из-за этого.

Куроо молчит, пока они идут к машине Кея. И только усевшись на пассажирское место, замечает:

— Знаешь, до того как мы встретились, я думал, тебе не сильно важно быть айдолом.

— Помню. — Кей раздраженно поворачивает ключ зажигания. — Я был слегка оскорблен твоим мнением, будто таким образом трачу свою жизнь впустую.

— Когда я понял, насколько ты любишь музыку, ты показался мне интереснее. — Куроо пристегивается и откидывается в кресле. — Намного интереснее. Я не знал, что ты стал айдолом, потому что брат не смог.

— Я хотел стать айдолом, думая, что на самом деле он уже смог, — поправляет его Кей. — Он постоянно рассказывал, как все это круто. К тому же, так я мог одновременно заниматься тем, что мне нравится, и следовать по стопам старшего брата.

— Тебе нравится быть айдолом? — Куроо не судит и не требует откровенности. Повернувшись к Кею, он небрежно облокачивается на дверь. Слегка хмурится, и от этого, когда дневной свет падает в окно, его глаза кажутся еще ярче. — Быть Ледяным Принцем Карасуно?

Кей проводит рукой по волосам.

— Иногда.

— Например, когда снимаешься вместе со мной?

— Быть актером тоже неплохо. Но мне хотелось бы делать больше с той музыкой, что мне разрешают выпускать. — Это звучит слишком громко, претенциозно, даже неблагодарно. Как у Хинаты, когда тот жаловался, что ему не дают петь основную партию, хотя ему лучше всех удаются подпевки. — То есть не больше, а более своей.

— Для этого необязательно выпускать официальные синглы. Ты можешь записать подарок для фанатов и выложить на ютуб. — Куроо упирается подбородком в ладонь. — Хочешь, сделаем так с нашим треком?

— Может быть, — говорит Кей. Он выезжает с парковки на дорогу. — Спасибо, что сходил со мной.

— Все что угодно для моего любимого стегозавра. — Куроо садится прямо, дотягивается и сплетает их мизинцы на рычаге коробки передач. — А ты ошибся, кстати.

— В чем?

— С твоими родителями я поладил не лучше, чем с тобой.

— Ты им за один ланч сказал больше, чем мне за пять месяцев.

— Разговоры — не единственная форма общения, — отвечает Куроо, и Кей, решив, что это очередная сальная шуточка, косится на него краем глаза. Но лицо Куроо серьезно, хотя рот изгибается в легкой улыбке. — Как я уже говорил, Цукки, ты мне нравишься именно таким, какой есть.

— Я сказал, что тебе это сойдет с рук только раз, — отвечает Кей, игнорируя приятный жар, заливающий щеки, и смех Куроо.

— Я начинаю думать, что с тобой мне очень многое сходит с рук, — задумчиво тянет он, и сердце Кея начинает биться чаще. Он надеется, что Куроо не догадывается, насколько прав.

***  
Кей изо всех сил старается не думать о том, что его отношение к Куроо все больше выходит из зоны комфорта на неизведанную территорию. 

Он вжимает Куроо в изголовье своей кровати, окруженное фигурками динозавров, трахает и не думает, как хорошо чувствовать вес его бедер на своих плечах и как он заводится, когда Кей причиняет ему боль.

Не думает об интимности момента, когда Куроо кладет голову ему на колени, пока они смотрят выпуск своей дорамы. Кей перебирает густые черные волосы; внимание рассеивается между происходящим на экране и выдохами Куроо, оседающими на голой коже.

Пока не думает, но знает: скоро придется. Потому что оставить все, как есть, означает загнать себя туда, куда не нужно и не хочется. Он должен вернуться к состоянию пустоты, в котором так просто было разбить сердце Намецу.

***  
В последний день марта, после выхода восьмой серии, «Богатый и бедный» становится самой рейтинговой еженедельной дорамой в Японии, несмотря на то, что выходит по средам, а не в прайм-тайм в понедельник вечером.

Кей узнает об этом от Укая, когда они обсуждают расписание на апрель.

— Поздравляю, — говорит Укай — сигарета висит в углу рта, ноги лежат на столе. — Ты превратил самую глубокую яму в пик своей карьеры.

— Самую глубокую яму? — Кей фыркает. — Не понимаю, о чем вы.

— Тот разрыв с Намецу был ужасен, — прямо отвечает Укай. — И мы оба это знаем. А вот чего ты не знаешь, так это сколько связей пришлось задействовать дедуле, чтобы не позволить очернить тебя еще больше. Намецу вышла из этой ситуации великолепно, а ты выглядел как худший бойфренд Японии. 

— Экс-бойфренд, — поправляет Кей, и Укай закатывает глаза.

— Это уже детали. — Пепел с сигареты падает на дорогой деревянный стол. — Как бы то ни было, суть в том, что публика непостоянна, и эта история действительно могла навсегда похоронить твою популярность. Люди, которые раньше даже не слышали о тебе, считали, что ты ужасен, понятно?

— Понятно. Я совершенно точно не планировал ничего такого.

— Да уж догадываюсь. Ты талантлив, мальчик. Не доставлял мне проблем, и у тебя нет за плечами прошлых скандалов, которые бы тебе то и дело припоминали, как, например, у Кагеямы. Ничего подобного. И все-таки, поразительно: компании этого парня из Некомы и неплохой дорамы хватило, чтобы вытащить тебя из этой ямы. — Он постукивает сигаретой о край пепельницы, словно не замечая, что большая часть пепла уже осыпалась на стол. — Помогло еще и то, что Намецу не воспользовалась благосклонностью прессы, чтобы потопить тебя.

Кей поерзал.

— Она… не такой человек.

— Вау. — Укай поправляет ободок на волосах и приподнимает брови. — Смотри, как ты сразу завелся. — Кей прокашливается, и Укай вздыхает. — Ладно. Поздравляю и добро пожаловать в ад развлекательных шоу.

— И с чем тут поздравлять?

— С тем, что ты получаешь хорошие предложения. Не волнуйся, ты будешь там со своими коллегами по съемкам. Продюсеры хотят всех троих для круглого счета. Попытайся получить удовольствие.

Кей поправляет очки.

— Мне плохо дается участие в шоу.

— Не думаю, что все будет настолько ужасно, если тебе будет помогать Куроо. — Укай садится за стол по-нормальному и подозрительно смотрит на Кея. — Я и не догадывался, что такой типаж окажется оптимальным для работы с тобой.

Кей прикусывает губу, чтобы не сказать «я тоже».

 

«Номер один!!» — читает он сообщение от Куроо позже вечером, сидя с Тадаши и Ячи в гриль-баре. Они часто ходили сюда, когда были моложе, до того, как им стала требоваться отдельная комната, чтобы посидеть спокойно.

— Это Куроо? — спрашивает Ячи, аккуратно выбирая кусок мяса и перекладывая его на тарелку.

— Радуется по поводу дорамы, — отвечает Кей, не поднимая взгляда от тарелки, потому что не знает, о чем его выражение может сказать настолько внимательным людям, как Ячи и Тадаши.

— О! — Ячи хлопает в ладоши. — Юи, Киеко и я успели захватить первые шесть серий. Она правда хорошая, Цукишима!

Кей пожимает плечами, макает мясо в сладкий соус и откусывает, чтобы не отвечать.

— Вы с Куроо действительно подходите друг другу, — добавляет Ячи. Тадаши давится чаем, а Кей упрямо берет еще один кусок мяса.

— Наверное, — уклончиво отвечает Кей, надеясь, что его покрасневшее лицо спишут на тепло, исходящее от жаровни. 

 

Он заезжает к Куроо в тот же день, чтобы забрать забытую утром зарядку для телефона.

Куроо открывает дверь, раскручивая белый шнур с адаптером, как лассо, и Кей требовательно протягивает руку. 

— Почему я должен ее отдавать? — спрашивает Куроо. Он выглядит помятым и заспанным, рубашка расстегнута, открывая крепкий загорелый пресс, волосы в полнейшем беспорядке. — Что мне за это будет?

— Я не дам тебе по яйцам, — отвечает Кей. По позвоночнику пробегает возбуждение, когда Куроо лениво меряет его взглядом.

— М-м-м, — говорит Куроо, хватая Кея за толстовку и затаскивая в квартиру. — Заманчиво, но так не пойдет. — Потом он наклоняется вперед и целует глубоко и уверенно, а отстранившись, кладет зарядку в ослабевшую ладонь Кея и сжимает его пальцы вокруг нее. — А вот это совсем другое дело. 

— Ты неисправим. — Кей поднимает руку и касается горящих губ.

— Ну, не совсем. И ты, конечно же, не можешь остаться, чтобы отпраздновать участие в самой популярной дораме страны? 

— У меня через час показ для Сузуки вместе с Сугаварой. — Кей делает шаг назад.

— Очень жаль. — Куроо прислоняется к дверной раме. — Тогда, может быть, в следующий раз, Цукишима.

— Даже не надейся, — говорит Кей, хотя они оба знают, что Куроо вполне может на это рассчитывать.

 

Уже потом, поправляя волосы перед зеркалом, Кей замечает удивленный взгляд стоящего позади Сугавары.

— Что? 

— Ничего, — говорит Сугавара, а потом улыбается. — Ну, на самом деле не ничего, но ничего важного.

— Просто скажи уже. — Кей оборачивается. Брови Сугавары снова высветлены под цвет волос.

— Первый раз со времен Кагеямы вижу, чтобы ты увлекся кем-то, — говорит Сугавара, и Кей опускает расческу и слегка приоткрывает рот, прежде чем успевает взять себя в руки.

— Почему все думают, что я был, — он фыркает, — увлечен Кагеямой?

Сугавара с видом победителя складывает руки на груди.

— Значит, не отрицаешь, что прямо сейчас увлечен кем-то?

— Я был уверен, что эта часть — очевидная неправда.

— Разве? — Сугавара поджимает губы. — А я в этом сомневаюсь, Цукки. — На лице появляется озорная улыбка. По виду не скажешь, но Суга всегда был тем еще засранцем. В отличие от Хинаты, который был засранцем в открытую. — Как по мне, выглядишь по уши влюбленным. — Он треплет Кея по плечу. — Перестань постоянно трогать губы, это слишком заметно. Если хочешь, можешь поговорить со старшим братиком Сугой. Я с удовольствием помогу тебе. 

Кей сердито смотрит в пол, на носы своих туфель и шероховатую плитку в костюмерной демонстрационного зала.

— Я не… — он проводит языком по зубам. — Я правда был бы рад, если бы все перестали так делать.

Сугавара наклоняет голову с искренним удивлением.

— Как делать?

— Разговаривать со мной свысока о таких вещах. — Он сжимает кулаки. — Я не хочу обсуждать свои чувства или чтобы их как-то интерпретировали. Я не отчаявшийся, не эмоционально недоразвитый или что там еще обо мне думают. Я вполне понимаю эмоции, просто не хочу их.

Сугавара делает шаг назад.

— Я не… — он кладет руки на бедра, — не говорил с тобой свысока. Просто дразнил. — Он замолкает. — Думаю, это всегда было самым простым способом заставить тебя расслабиться. Знаешь, ты раздражаешься, а потом начинаешь говорить.

— Почему я должен говорить? — Кей поднимает голову и встречает открытый взгляд Сугавары. — Почему я должен рассказывать всем о своих мыслях? Почему не могу оставить их при себе? — Слова сами выплескиваются из него. — Почему не могу просто игнорировать? Они только все усложняют, мне это не нужно.

— Потому что они грызут тебя изнутри. Да, выглядит эгоистично, но мы хотим помочь и не знаем как. Иногда видно, что тебе надо выговориться, а мы все — твои друзья, твоя группа, — знаем, что ты не попросишь. Так что спрашиваем вместо тебя.

Кей делает глубокий вдох.

— Больше всего мне хочется, чтобы меня оставили в покое. — Кей и сам не знает, имеет ли он в виду других людей или собственные чувства. 

И, возможно, больше, чем испытывать эмоции, Кей ненавидит только то, что другие знают о них. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя уязвимым, голым под чужими внимательными взглядами. И, в конце концов, от эмоций никакого толку. Он не хочет быть в центре внимания из-за них, не чувствует себя одиноким и не ищет компании большей, чем у него уже есть. 

Сугавара открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но в комнату заглядывает Такеда; его глаза сияют.

— Давайте… — Он останавливается, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Я помешал?

— Нет. Мы готовы.

— Верно, — кивает Сугавара, но хватает Кея за запястье, когда тот направляется к двери. — Эй, — тихо говорит он, — извини, ладно?

— Проехали, — отвечает Кей, но думает об этом разговоре до конца показа. А потом вспоминает ночью, уже собираясь лечь спать, и разворачивает фигурку кота, стоящую на полке с динозаврами, мордой к стене.

 

***  
Кей включает шоу Ойкавы по радио, потому что гость сегодняшней программы — Кагеяма, а ничто так не поднимает ему настроение, как Кагеяма, который пытается никому не нагрубить во время интервью.

Он бы не стал менять ради этого свои планы. Но сейчас он все равно едет в агентство Укай на репетицию дуэта с Мичимией для программы на TV Asashi во время Золотой недели. Так что он не видит причин отказывать себе в том, чтобы послушать, как Кагеяма выставляет себя идиотом. 

Когда Кей находит нужную станцию, Ойкава как раз пересказывает слухи насчет свиданий. Что-то о его друге Ивайзуми и какой-то девчонке из агентства Фукуродани, с которым контракт у Бокуто и Акааши. Кагеяма недовольно ворчит до тех пор, пока Ойкаве не приходится обратить на него внимание.

— Что-то не так, Тобио? Она тебе тоже нравится?

— Нет. Просто я считаю глупостью обсуждать личную жизнь Ивайзуми, когда важно только то, насколько хорошо он делает свою работу.

— Какой идеалист! — Голос Ойкавы звучит восхищенно. — Это же не потому, что Ива-чан — твой кумир, да?

— У меня нет кумиров, — бормочет Кагеяма, и Кей делает звук погромче, выезжая на скоростную полосу. Он должен быть в агентстве через пятнадцать минут.

— Ладно, тогда вот еще одна история, касающаяся кое-кого из конкурентов вашего агентства — Некоматы. — Ойкава задумчиво хмыкает. — В прессу просочились фотографии Куроо Тецуро, приятеля одного из твоих товарищей по группе, Цукишимы, на которых он целуется с Хайбой Алисой, коллегой по съемкам в дораме «Богатый и бедный»! — Он смеется, потом хитро добавляет: — Неужели этот любовный треугольник существует на самом деле? Скажи мне, Тобио, Цукишима тоже влюблен в Хайбу Алису?

Кей не слышит ответа Кагеямы, потому что выключает радио раньше, чем успевает осознать, и в машине становится тихо. 

Куроо и Хайба, думает он, звучит нелепо. Но почему-то теперь он вспоминает, как Куроо приобнимал ее одной рукой на пресс-конференции и называл по имени. Они давно знакомы, и иногда она улыбалась ему так, словно уже привыкла к его кривляниям. Кей никогда не задумывался об этом раньше, но, возможно, это не так уж нереально.

Кей делает вдох, только когда легкие начинают гореть, и продолжает дышать, с удивлением замечая, как что-то давит на грудь и как трясутся вцепившиеся в руль руки. Вот почему Тадаши был расстроен, думает Кей, и желудок скручивает узлом. Тадаши говорил, что терпеть не может узнавать о его жизни из новостей.

Нет, Кей знает, что не в этом дело — он всегда неплохо разбирался в себе. Услышать по радио что-то о Ячи или Тадаши было бы, безусловно, досадно, но больно ему именно потому, что речь идет о Куроо. 

Куроо, с которым Кей даже не встречается, да и спать начал только потому, что мог. Куроо, который должен был остаться приключением на одну ночь, а стал соавтором и другом, превратившись в одного из немногих людей, с кем Кею не надо притворяться и что-то из себя изображать.

Куроо даже не обязан объяснять, настоящие это фотографии или фейк, потому что Кея это не касается, пусть отчасти хочется, чтобы касалось.

Хорошее напоминание, почему он всегда был против привязанностей. Кей на время отдавал Куроо контроль в постели, веря, что тот не воспользуется этим преимуществом, но никогда и ни за что не передал бы кому-то такую власть над собой полностью, навсегда. 

Он паркуется возле агентства, глушит двигатель и прижимается лбом к рулю, делая глубокий вдох и слушая, как стучит в ушах пульс.

Кей знает: вся проблема в том, что все это время Куроо то и дело брал от него понемногу, пока тыкал и изучал, дразнил и искренне спрашивал. И Кей, хоть и не собирался, легко отдавал эти частицы себя, даже понимая, что так нельзя. И сам принимал частицы Куроо в ответ. 

Именно поэтому он сейчас сидит в машине, и у него физически болит в груди. Потому что вел себя глупо, прекрасно понимая, к чему это приведет.

Звонит телефон, и Кей вылавливает его из кармана. Отвечая, он даже не смотрит, кто звонит.

— Да?

— Цукишима, — высокий обеспокоенный голос Такеды. — Ты опаздываешь!

— Я уже на парковке. — Кей кладет руку на грудь и надавливает, будто зажимая рану. — Буду через пять минут.

— О боже. Я уже начал волноваться. Ты никогда раньше не опаздывал.

В последнее время Кей делает много того, чего не делал раньше.

— Пять минут, — повторяет он и обрывает связь.

Он бросает еще один взгляд на магнитолу и отстегивает ремень безопасности. 

 

***  
На следующий день они снимают сцену серьезной ссоры из пятнадцатой серии. Кей приходит ровно к тому моменту, когда надо идти гримироваться, избегает взглядов Куроо и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы еще раз пробежать глазами слова роли. Он водит пальцем вдоль строк и вспоминает, как они репетировали их с Куроо, бросив в результате на полпути потому что отвлекались то на одно, то на другое. 

Хайбы сегодня нет на съемочной площадке. Кей подслушал перешептывание костюмеров, пока переодевался: вроде бы звонил ее менеджер, предупредил, что она очень расстроена утечкой фотографий и сегодня не придет. Кей чувствует облегчение. Не потому, что недолюбливает Хайбу, к ней он относится хорошо. Но подозревает, что после этих фотографий просто не смог бы сдержать вспышки раздражения всякий раз, как ее маленькая ладонь ложится на шею Куроо. И это обязательно отразилось бы у него на лице.

Подготовившись, он выходит на съемочную площадку, где режиссер разговаривает с Куроо, бурно жестикулируя и перегораживая выход. Тот поднимает голову и, заметив Кея, кивает ему; Кей подходит, встает рядом, как будто ничего не случилось.

Куроо смотрит на него; Кей чувствует взгляд, но игнорирует, сосредотачивая все внимание на режиссере. От Куроо исходит тепло и запах специй. Кей сглатывает. Это глупо, напоминает он себе, давать кому-то такую власть над собой. Глупо позволить контролировать себя тому, с кем знаком меньше полугода. Кей никогда такого не допускал. 

— Не забывайте, цель этой сцены — проверка дружбы Широ и Такеши на прочность, — объясняет режиссер. — Цукишима, ты в ярости, потому что увидел Куроо на свидании с девушкой, которая нравилась тебе еще со старшей школы. И сделал он это за твоей спиной, хотя ты доверял ему больше, чем кому-либо. 

Кей кивает.

— Без проблем.

Потом режиссер поворачивается к Куроо.

— А ты, Куроо, борешься с чувством вины, потому что лгал Цукишиме, а еще — с завистью, которая преследует тебя всю жизнь. Персонажу Цукишимы легко досталось все, чего тебе приходилось добиваться, и отчасти ты рад, что хотя бы тут превзошел его, пусть и знаешь, что Широ всегда относился к тебе как к равному. 

— Получается, в результате, — говорит Куроо, — все это совсем не связано с Хайбой, так?

— Да, — подтверждает Кей. — Не связано. Это о двух людях, совершенно разных по происхождению и целям, которые не понимают друг друга. 

Куроо вздыхает, разглаживает несуществующую складку на белой рубашке. В ней его плечи кажутся еще шире.

— Но они же могут это исправить, разве нет?

— Шестнадцатая серия подразумевает, что могут. — Кей осторожно чешет голову кончиком пальца, чтобы не растрепать волосы. — Это дорама, не реальная жизнь. — Он снова смотрит на режиссера. — У вас есть для меня еще какие-нибудь указания?

Куроо тих и задумчив, пока они ждут начала записи, но как только режиссер дает отмашку, его лицо меняется с той непринужденной легкостью, которую Кей привык ассоциировать с игрой Куроо. Он бросает реплики из сценария так, словно это его собственные слова, и по спине Кея бегут мурашки, когда он впитывает эту энергию, позволяя собственным эмоциям переплестись с теми, которые должен испытывать его персонаж.

— Я ожидал чего-то подобного от других, — разрывает Кей тяжелое молчание между ними. Члены съемочной группы за кадром, кажется, тоже захвачены атмосферой, некоторые прикрывают рты руками. — Но не от тебя.

— Позволь мне хотя бы объяснить. — Куроо проводит обеими руками по волосам. Они растрепаны, торчат во все стороны так же, как когда он просыпается по утрам в постели Кея, с простыней, неприлично низко лежащей на бедрах, и сонным взглядом.

— Здесь нечего объяснять! — перебивает его Кей, голос срывается, и глаза Куроо едва заметно расширяются. А Кей делает глубокий вдох и повторяет уже спокойнее: — Нечего объяснять. Ты уже решил, что я значу для тебя.

Куроо отшатывается, как от удара, и Кей удовлетворенно усмехается, не понимая, его это чувство или персонажа.

— Я не позволю ей встать между нами! — кричит Куроо и тянется к его лицу, так же, как на репетиции. Кей тоже поднимает руки, отталкивает, но Куроо хватает его запястья, не давая отстраниться. — Ты для меня важнее всех, Широ!

— Будь это так, ты бы не предал меня. — Слова падают как камни на дно озера, тяжело и бесповоротно.

Лучи заходящего солнца проникают в квартиру сквозь узкие окна, и глаза Куроо будто светятся. Они словно расплавленное золото, горящие и опасные. Кей думает, что никогда в жизни не видел таких глаз, и, наверно, уже никогда не увидит. 

Это глупо, напоминает себе Кей, даже думать о таком глупо.

— Даже не выслушаешь? Я так мало значу для тебя? — упрекает его Куроо, все еще удерживая за руки, и Кей невольно замечает тонкую линию губ с опущенными уголками вместо привычной усмешки. 

Он на миг закрывает глаза и выпрямляется в полный рост, немного выше Куроо, прежде чем снова открыть их и встретить его взгляд.

— Ты ничего не значишь для меня, — говорит он, снова толкая Куроо в плечо. — Абсолютно ничего, и теперь мне все равно, что ты будешь делать. — Он высвобождает руки, поворачивается на пятках и выбегает из квартиры, хлопнув дверью.

Он возвращается обратно, когда режиссер останавливает съемку, и съемочная группа аплодирует.

— Думаю, сцена снята. Но нужен еще один дубль финала с лучшим освещением. Можете пока сделать перерыв. 

— Хорошо. — Кей старательно избегает взгляда Куроо. — Я выйду на минуту, извините.

Он идет на балкон в конце коридора. Теплый солнечный день клонится к вечеру, и небо переходит из голубого в оранжевый там, где солнце опускается за горизонт.

На балконе нет стульев; Кей садится на согретый солнцем бетон, как ребенок, просовывая ноги между широко поставленными металлическими прутьями решетки, и пытается расслабить спину и плечи.

Он слышит шаги и, даже не оглядываясь, знает, кому они принадлежат.

— Ну что, — говорит Куроо, садясь рядом и прислоняясь спиной к решетке: кисти сложены на коленях, рука слегка касается Кея, — хорошо сыграно.

— Тебе что-то нужно? — Кей смотрит на свои болтающиеся в воздухе ноги.

— Хотел поговорить с тобой, но ты весь день меня избегаешь. — Куроо запрокидывает голову, прутья решетки приминают волосы. Когда Кей бросает на него быстрый взгляд, тот смотрит в небо. — Об Алисе.

— О, — говорит Кей, хватаясь за прутья. Костяшки белеют от напряжения, но он заставляет себя разжать руки раньше, чем Куроо успел бы заметить. — Почему это должно меня интересовать?

Куроо вздрагивает и поворачивает к нему голову, а Кей не отрывает взгляда от персонала, суетящегося внизу, направляя свет на окна, чтобы исправить неровное освещение в квартире, где они сегодня снимают.

— Ты злишься?

— Нет. С чего бы мне злиться? — Он сглатывает. — И какое тебе дело, злюсь я или нет?

— Потому что мы… — Куроо замолкает. — Просто подумал, что должен тебе обо всем рассказать.

— Потому что мы что? — Кей наконец поворачивается и смотрит на Куроо, который теперь выглядит растерянным. У него темные круги под глазами и обветренные губы, и, несмотря на грим, Кей видит, насколько он измотан. — Мы хотели друг друга, поэтому трахались. Вот и все.

— А еще мы друзья. — Куроо тянется к нему, обхватывает длинными пальцами запястье, и Кей отпускает решетку, чтобы стряхнуть руку.

— Не надо, — говорит он резко, и Куроо сразу же отпускает, отводит взгляд. Кей выдыхает. — Перед началом съемок ты сказал, что хочешь заняться сексом, чтобы выбросить меня из головы. Ну вот, — Кей обводит рукой снующий под ними персонал. — Сегодня мы доснимем пятнадцатую серию. Дорама почти закончена. — Глаза жжет. Должно быть, пересохли, пусть он сегодня и не в линзах. Он опускает веки. — Я тебя из своей головы выбросил. 

— Цукки, — начинает Куроо, и Кей досадливо щелкает языком и поправляет:

— Цукишима. 

Глаза Куроо вспыхивают ярким, прекрасным золотом.

— Понятно, — говорит он, его кадык дергается. — Конечно.

На балкон выглядывает режиссер.

— Пора снимать последнюю часть, когда Цукишима уходит, с другого ракурса.

— Цукишима уходит, — шепчет Куроо, вставая. Он засовывает руки в карманы. — Как это символично.

Режиссер с интересом смотрит на них, потом пожимает плечами и возвращается обратно в коридор.

— Думаю, жестоко держать светлячков в банке просто потому, что тебе нравится их свет. — Куроо судорожно втягивает воздух.

— Я не светлячок. Не динозавр. И сделан не изо льда. Я — это просто я.

— Да, я это все знаю. Я… — Куроо безрадостно смеется. — Каждый из них был всего лишь новой стороной, которую я открывал в тебе. — Он замолкает ненадолго. — Я чувствую, на самом деле их гораздо больше, но, наверное, это действительно теперь не имеет значения.

Он уходит, и Кей остается один на балконе, не понимая, почему чувствует себя таким опустошенным, если сделал, как лучше для него.

Кей на миг прижимается лбом к решетке, впитывая ее холод кожей, а потом встает, чтобы идти обратно.

***  
— Ты слышал, да? — Нишиноя внезапно появляется в комнате отдыха на третьем этаже агентства, словно ужасно взволнованный суслик, и от неожиданности Кей роняет телефон на колени. Сегодня он не получил ни одного сообщения. Это хорошо, потому что Кей ненавидит сообщения. Он не может скучать по тому, что ненавидит. 

— Слышал что? — Кей стягивает наушники на шею и равнодушно смотрит на Нишиною. — Просто сядь уже рядом, как нормальный человек.

— Только если ты назовешь меня семпаем, — говорит Нишиноя. Кей фыркает в ответ. — Ладно, может быть, когда-нибудь это сработает. Почему ты не можешь быть хорошим мальчиком, как Хината? 

— Хината придурок. Так что я должен был слышать?

— Ты ведь идешь сегодня на вечернее шоу? — Нишиноя плюхается на диван, высоко подбрасывая ноги в новых брендовых кроссовках. — И-и-и, Намецу Май тоже.

Кей застывает.

— Откуда ты об этом узнал?

Нишиноя задумывается.

— От Рю, а тот — от Асахи, который узнал от Дайчи, узнавшего об этом от Таке-чана. — Он скрещивает ноги, и большой яркий лейбл сверкает на солнце.

— Хм-м, — Кей хмурится. — А мне об этом решили не говорить?

Дверь в комнату отдыха распахивается, и загнанный Такеда вбегает в зал.

— Кто-нибудь видел Цукишиму?!

Нишиноя смеется.

— Таке-чан, вы как раз вовремя!

Такеда улыбается, увидев Кея на диване рядом с Нишиноей.

— Цукишима, мне надо с тобой поговорить! 

— О Намецу? — Кей вытирает ладони о джинсы. — Я уже знаю.

Такеда лохматит свои и без того всклоченные волосы и вздыхает.

— Укай организовал это совместно с агентством Намецу. Ее все еще слишком часто спрашивают о тебе, и для твоего образа тоже будет полезно, если вы официально помиритесь. 

— Получается, это тоже надо сыграть на глазах у всех? — Кей пожимает плечами. — Ладно. 

— Точно? — Такеда внимательно смотрит на Кея. — Ты уверен?

— Не я плакал, сидя на улице. — Он обхватывает колени руками. — Если это то, чего от меня ждут, я не возражаю.

Такеда кивает и исчезает так же быстро, как появился. Кей с Нишиноей снова остаются наедине.

— Раз уж я первый в твоем списке быстрого набора, сообщаю, что не буду против, если ты захочешь поплакать на моем плече о разрыве отношений с такой горячей девчонкой, как Намецу Май.

— Я не хочу плакать на твоем плече.

— Ты всю неделю выглядишь так, словно тебе надо выплакаться. — Нишиноя осторожно хлопает его по плечу. — Это очень по-мужски — плакать, когда тебя переполняют эмоции.

Кей удивленно смотрит на Нишиною.

— Всю неделю?

— Ага. Это как-то связано с цыпочкой Хайбой Алисой и тем чуваком из Некомы?

— Почему меня должно волновать, с кем встречается Хайба Алиса? — Кей трет висок.

— Нет, я не про нее. Я думал, у тебя что-то с высоким-темноволосым-симпатичным. — Нишиноя делает жестом кавычки. — Извини, если ошибся! — Он смеется так громко, что по комнате расходится эхо. — Неужели ты думал, будто для нас осталось секретом, что ты по парням, после того, как настолько явно хотел Кагеяму, когда мы были подростками.

Кей замерзает изнутри, разбивается вдребезги и снова смерзается обратно совсем неправильно, пока таращится на Нишиною, открыв рот и выпучив глаза.

— Это…

Нишиноя широко улыбается.

— Это?..

Кей собирает мысли и откладывает подальше, чтобы потом тщательно обдумать.

— Я не был влюблен в Кагеяму, — отрезает он, и Нишиноя смеется еще громче. 

— Ладно. Считай, что я тебе поверил! — Он задыхается от смеха и вытирает набежавшие слезы. Кей хмурится. — Ну, если это не тот красавчик и не Намецу, тогда почему у тебя такой унылый вид?

Кей не отвечает, и Нишиноя снова разглядывает свои кроссовки, а потом вскакивает: видимо, лимит спокойного сидения на месте уже исчерпан.

— Унылый Цукишима, слушай мой бесплатный совет! — Он наставляет на него палец. — Не трать зря лучшие годы! Отрывайся на всю катушку! Влюбляйся! Позвони мне и дай уже сводить тебя пообедать! Воспользуйся быстрым набором!

— Это все бесполезные советы, — говорит Кей, сползая по спинке дивана ниже. — Как и чувства. Совсем бесполезные. 

— Нет. Совершенно точно не бесполезные. Вот что действительно бесполезно, так это сидеть тут с таким видом, будто хочешь поплакать на моем плече, но не делать этого! — Нишиноя опускает палец. — Не надо считать чувства чем-то бесполезным! Ведь чувства — именно то, что сделало твою дораму популярной. В ней у тебя на лице видны все эмоции. Это круто! 

— Для тебя — возможно, но не для меня.

— Дело в том, — продолжает Нишиноя, игнорируя его, — что чувства не обязательно должны быть слабостью. Они также могут помочь тебе стать в чем-то лучше. — Он покачивается с пятки на носок. — Например, в актерском мастерстве. 

Кей закатывает глаза, пусть желудок и скручивает в морской узел от того, что скрывается за советами Нишинои.

— Ты вроде бы собирался уходить?

— Да, да, ворчун! — Он наклоняется, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Кеем. — Но не забывай, что всегда можешь мне позвонить.

— Забудешь тут.

А потом Кей остается в комнате один. Он думает о Намецу и Куроо, и о том, что люди читают его гораздо лучше, чем ему всегда казалось. 

***  
Когда Кей появляется в студии, Намецу уже там. Она одета в короткое розовое платье, волосы собраны сзади в элегантный хвост, духи пахнут жимолостью.

Кей садится напротив за длинный стол в комнате ожидания, и она робко улыбается.

— Прости, Цукишима.

— Ничего страшного. Даже если я не знаю, что должен делать или говорить.

— Я тоже не знаю, правда, но разберусь. — Ее улыбка становится немного увереннее. — Было действительно неразумно с моей стороны неожиданно признаться тебе, да?

Кей барабанит пальцами по столу, глядя, как она покусывает покрытую розовым блеском нижнюю губу.

— Почему ты это сделала?

— Почему сделала что? — Она с любопытством наклоняет голову, и Кей думает о том, что Куроо тоже так делал. Только еще приподнимал брови, и его волосы никогда не были такими аккуратными, как у Намецу, — черные пряди, все время беспорядочно торчащие в разные стороны. 

— Всегда была вероятность получить отказ, и ты знала об этом. Разве это стоило риска? 

Мгновение она удивленно смотрит на него, потом ее взгляд смягчается. 

— Ну, ты мне нравился. — Она тоже начинает постукивать накрашенными ногтями. — Как по мне, риск быть отвергнутой определенно стоил шанса, что, может быть, я тебе тоже нравлюсь. 

— Но почему? — Кея и самого удивляет звучащее в собственном голосе отчаяние и то, как Намецу смотрит на него — словно неожиданно поняла то, что сам он все еще пытается выяснить.

— Разве не было бы проще сохранить… фиктивные отношения?

— Проще, да. — Намецу хмурится. — А разве для тебя не было бы проще делать что-то другое, вместо того, чтобы стать айдолом?

— Я хотел быть айдолом.

— Почему? 

— Потому что… — у Кея было много причин. Желание последовать по стопам Аки, конечно, но и то, что Кей хотел танцевать, сочинять музыку, петь — хотел достаточно сильно, чтобы нежелание родителей отправлять второго сына в Токио не имело значения. Поехать работать по контракту с тяжелыми условиями, жить в общежитии и лишиться возможности быть нормальным старшеклассником ради будущего, которое еще может не сложиться. Он хотел этого и достиг, потому что это делало его счастливым, и… — О.

— Теперь понимаешь? — Намецу сжимает тонкие пальцы в кулачки. — Это то же самое. Эмоции определяют многие решения, которые мы принимаем. Даже важные и пугающие. Особенно важные и пугающие.

— Люди непредсказуемы. Когда тебе кто-то настолько важен, разве это не пугает? — Кей думает о том, как его сердце остановилось на миг, когда он услышал о Куроо и Хайбе по радио, а потом забилось слишком быстро. О том, как смотрел на Куроо после, чувствуя себя так, будто тонет. — Разве позволить себе любить кого-то не означает, что придется бояться каждый день?

— Цукишима… — Он знает, что не сможет выдержать взгляд Намецу. — Да. Но неужели ты не думаешь, что есть люди, которым довериться не страшно? — Кей изучает свои короткие ногти, вспоминая, как те выглядели, впиваясь в бедра Куроо.

— Нет. — Кей думает о том, как на показательном выступлении юниоров увидел Аки в зрительном зале среди не прошедших отбор — после того, как тот рассказывал, что стал айдолом. Он вспоминает о четких, хорошего качества фотографиях, на которых пальцы Хайбы запутались в мягких волосах на затылке Куроо. — Не думаю. 

Намецу покашливает, и Кей снова поднимает на нее взгляд. Лицо у нее спокойное и ласковое.

— Кстати, мне правда жаль. Что тогда застала тебя врасплох.

— Ты доверяла мне? — Кею хотелось бы, чтобы это прозвучало менее резко, но Намецу знает его достаточно хорошо и только улыбается. 

— Немного.

Кей поправляет очки.

— Ты жалеешь об этом?

— Нет. — Она вздыхает. — Я жалею, что это привело к стольким неприятностям, но не о том, что поддалась своим чувствам. А то бы и дальше думала: смог бы ты меня полюбить или нет? По-моему, — она хмурит красивые брови, — смелость вознаграждается. Люди не всегда получают то, чего хотят. Но если не попытаться, точно ничего не получишь.

Она смотрит серьезно, и Кей вспоминает все, что понравилось в ней при первой встрече — прямолинейность, логическое мышление, обаяние.

— Я бы мог полюбить тебя, — говорит Кей после долгого молчания. — Если бы мне нравились девушки. Но это не так.

На мгновение лицо Намецу выражает удивление, а потом она смеется.

— Значит, те слухи с форумов — не просто слухи? — Она качает головой. — Наверное, мне стоило догадаться.

— Наверное, — соглашается Кей и чувствует, как уголок рта тоже приподнимается в улыбке. Потом он вскидывает взгляд на часы. — За нами скоро придут.

Намецу кивает.

— Надеюсь, они не спросят о твоем друге Куроо и Алисе. Из-за того, что мы с ней подруги, а сейчас это горячая тема.

— Она не пришла на съемочную площадку. — Кей продолжает смотреть на часы. — Хайба, в смысле.

— Я не удивлена. Они с Куроо расстались почти два года назад, так что эти фотографии, всплывшие сейчас, когда ваша дорама так популярна… Должно быть, это неприятно. Им потребовалось немало времени, чтобы восстановить дружбу.

Два года, повторяет про себя Кей, прокручивая слова в голове. Куроо говорил о своей бывшей, пусть и никогда не упоминал, что это Хайба, но как раз это, наверное, и не важно. «Я подумал, что должен тебе обо всем рассказать», — так он сказал, а Кей отказался его выслушать. Испугался, что Куроо имеет над его сердцем ту же власть, что Кей иногда давал ему над своим телом.

И этот страх… разве не о нем говорила сейчас Намецу, объясняя, что в определенных обстоятельствах оно того стоит? Кей вспоминает о совете Нишинои, мягком поддразнивании Сугавары. О вопросе Тадаши, честен ли он с собой, и о словах Ячи, что он выглядит счастливым с тех пор, как стал проводить время с Куроо. Все те, кого Кей подпустил к себе, хотя бы немного ближе, за стену, окружающую его сердце, на самом деле постоянно говорили об этом, но он, возможно, был слишком упрям, чтобы обратить внимание. 

— Цукишима?

Он моргает, когда Намецу машет ладонью перед его лицом.

— Извини, задумался.

— Уже пора, — говорит она, и Кей сглатывает, поднимается и идет за ней в студию ток-шоу.

***  
Дождь идет всю первую неделю апреля, и съемки последней серии «Богатый и бедный» с учетом расписания каждого из актеров откладываются почти на восемь дней. Кей обнаруживает, что у него на удивление много свободного времени, и его тянет в студию. Он включает оборудование, даже не зная точно, чем собирается заняться.

Но первое, что видит, открывая программу, — их с Куроо законченную песню, танцевальный трек, который они решили записать когда-то давно, в декабре, сидя на красных диванах в студии агентства Некомата, соприкасаясь коленями и переделывая саундтрек к дораме. 

Их голоса и правда хорошо звучат вместе. Кей не может заставить себя выключить песню и вместо того, чтобы начать что-то новое, слушает ее снова и снова.

 

На третий день дождей заходит Тадаши с едой и хмурится, едва бросив на него взгляд.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего. — Кей забирает пакеты и несет на кухню. — Просто устал от дождя.

— Я слышал от Ячи, что съемки отложили.

— Ага.

Тадаши подходит к холодильнику.

— И слышал о Куроо и Хайбе.

Кей прислоняется к стене и смотрит, как Тадаши наливает воду из кувшина в стаканы.

— Она его бывшая девушка. 

— О. — Плечи Тадаши немного расслабляются. — Значит, между вами все в порядке? 

— Я уже говорил, что между нами ничего нет. — Кей отталкивается от стены и идет распаковывать коробки с едой.

— Говорил. И я не пытаюсь указывать тебе, какие чувства ты испытываешь, или еще что. Просто ты не так легко сходишься с людьми, а к нему привязался.

— Я сказал ему, что больше не хочу, чтобы это продолжалось. — Мокрый из-за дождя целлофан липнет к пальцам, когда Кей пытается развязать пакет.

Тадаши ставит два стакана на стол.

— Это правда?

Пальцы Кея наконец-то справляются с узлом из ручек пакета.

— Нет. — Голос дрожит. — Наверно, нет.

Тадаши осторожно убирает руки Кея и достает два контейнера с кацудоном.

— Тогда что ты собираешься делать? — мягко спрашивает он.

— Не знаю, — говорит Кей, и Тадаши коротко касается пальцами его руки, прежде чем пойти к своему месту на другой стороне стола. — Это не так просто… Мне легко выражать свои мысли, но все остальное…

— Да, ты всегда был таким. — Тадаши садится и смотрит на все еще стоящего возле стола Кея. — Но мне казалось, Куроо все равно понимал тебя.

И да, Кей знает, что Куроо понял бы. Он просто до сих пор не уверен, может ли предложить себя кому-то — даже Куроо. Кей в принципе не ожидал, что кто-то кроме Тадаши сможет понять его настолько хорошо.

— А теперь мы можем поесть? — спрашивает Кей, и Тадаши смеется, кивая и прекращая этот разговор.

 

Когда пустые коробки от еды выброшены, Тадаши ушел, и только грязные следы в фойе напоминают о том, что тот приходил, Кей вяло бредет в спальню.

Он останавливается на пороге, глядя на полку с динозаврами над кроватью и чистые белые простыни. Его кровать кажется слишком большой для одного после того, как он привык, что в ней легко помещаются двое. Кот, устроившийся между стегозавром и бронтозавром, все еще повернут мордой к стене, и Кей медленно подходит, переползает на коленях через постель и берет его в руки, поворачивая к себе. Он смотрит на кота с его желтыми глазами и выражением, напоминающим Куроо, и вздыхает.

— Стоит ли это того?

Кот не отвечает, потому что это всего лишь чертова фигурка, но Кей чувствует в ладонях тепло. Согревающее, как Куроо, который освещает всю комнату самодовольными усмешками и наполняет квартиру Кея жизнью. До сих пор он не осознавал, насколько ему этого не хватает. 

Он ставит кота обратно на полку, носом к комнате, и медленно возвращается в студию. Садится на один из двух стульев и снова слушает их дуэт. Песня действительно хорошая. Будет жаль, если ее не услышат.

Он открывает браузер и создает новый аккаунт. 

***  
За два дня до запланированного начала съемок Кей получает сообщение от Куроо.

«знаешь, мне стоит подать на тебя в суд»

Он минут пять смотрит на экран, не отрываясь, пока наконец не приходит еще одно.

«так мы все-таки решили ее выложить? знал, что она тебе нравится»

Первые сообщения от Куроо с тех пор, как он ушел с площадки после съемок пятнадцатой серии. Они написаны так, будто все по-прежнему, и Кей не знает, как отвечать. Вообще не очень хорошо ориентируется в таких вещах.

«ты говорил, что мы друзья, — приходит третье сообщение через несколько часов. — могу я надеяться сохранить хотя бы это?»

Кей говорил и действительно так думал, пусть и признавал неохотно. Так оно и было, потому что Куроо провоцировал и дразнил, но никогда не пытался изменить его, и это… 

Кей делает глубокий вдох.

— Ладно, — громко говорит он. — Хорошо.

Как был, в пижаме, он идет к двери, обувается и хватает зонт.

*  
Куроо открывает дверь — без рубашки, в сильно поношенных спортивных штанах. Его волосы не причесаны, а на щеках заметна короткая щетина. Он выглядит усталым и осунувшимся, но мышцы проступают четче после недавней тренировки, и пот, прочертивший дорожки на груди, плечах и ключицах, блестит в свете лампы.

— Цукишима? — Куроо облизывает губы. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я соврал, — говорит Кей, заставляя себя смотреть Куроо в глаза. — Насчет того, что выбросил тебя из головы.

Куроо открывает дверь шире, жестом приглашая зайти. Кей оставляет промокшие насквозь туфли у порога и проходит в гостиную. Оглядывается — так же, как в первый раз, когда Куроо пригласил его выпить, — замечая беспорядок и игровые консоли, разбросанные поверх кип журналов, покрывающих весь кофейный столик. Еще одно их различие.

— Почему? — Куроо не пытается коснуться его, но видно, что ему хочется. Кей не знает, связанно это с тем, как он отреагировал на его последнее прикосновение, или потому что Куроо обижен на него. Возможно, то и другое, и Кей уже все испортил.

— Мне нравится быть одному, — Кей поправляет очки. — Нравится наблюдать за людьми со стороны, я не хочу слишком сближаться и участвовать в их жизни. — Он тяжело вздыхает. — Но ты… я не знаю, что ты со мной сделал. Я подпустил тебя так близко и теперь постоянно думаю о тебе и твоих ужасных шутках, ужасном вкусе. Ты слишком много говоришь. Заставляешь меня терять контроль над собой. Мне все это не нравится, но почему-то … — он запинается. — Почему-то…

Куроо смотрит так, словно кроме него в мире ничего нет, и дыхание Кея сбивается. Потом Куроо улыбается, самодовольно, широко, как кот, и его глаза блестят тем удивительным, незабываемым золотом.

— Цукки, да ты, кажется, в меня влюбился, — говорит он, и Кею кажется, что земля уходит из-под ног, словно он падает.

Но Куроо кладет руку ему на талию, притягивая ближе, и, возможно, Намецу была права насчет страхов, рисков и шансов, даже если Кей никогда не признается ей в этом.

— Сколько раз тебе повторять, чтобы ты не называл меня так?

— Виноват, — говорит Куроо, приподнимая второй рукой подбородок Кея. — Не смог удержаться, очкарик. — И Куроо целует его так, будто хочет полностью забрать себе, и Кей позволяет, как позволял всегда. Частью сознания, не поглощенной ощущениями от скользящих между пальцами волос или щетины, царапающей щеки, Кей задумывается: может, на самом деле ему давно хотелось принадлежать Куроо?

Когда Куроо отстраняется, его губы покраснели и припухли, и они оба задыхаются. Кей снова смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Я чуть все не испортил. Не понимаю людей, не знаю, что говорить и делать, чтобы они были счастливы.

— Знаю. И ты мне нравишься именно таким.

Кей смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, действительно ли Куроо так считает, и осознает, что на самом деле нет способа узнать это наверняка. Просто нужно верить и надеяться на лучшее. Он никогда этого не умел, но, наверное, может попробовать.

Кей берет Куроо за запястье, поворачивает его левую руку раскрытой ладонью вверх. А потом аккуратно снимает очки и кладет на нее. Куроо судорожно выдыхает.

— Цукишима? 

— Думаю, — говорит Кей после долгих размышлений, — Цукки звучит лучше, чем очкарик.

Куроо смеется, и его смех сворачивается вокруг Кея, как теплый черный кот, урчащий под боком. Свободной рукой Куроо скользит по его боку и груди и останавливается прямо напротив сердца.

— Цукки, можно я тебя поцелую?

— Думаю… — начинает он, но слова обрываются, когда губы Куроо прижимаются к его.

***  
Тадаши сидит на крыше, ожидая, когда закончатся съемки дорамы. Он поднимает взгляд на Кея и улыбается.

— Ты все исправил, — говорит он, и Кей чувствует, что краснеет.

— Возможно, я был неправ. Насчет чувств.

— Правда? — Тадаши смеется над ним. Великолепно. В тринадцать Кей и представить такого не мог. 

— Просто… — Кей смотрит на линию горизонта. — Говори о чем-нибудь. О чем угодно.

— Конечно, — соглашается Тадаши и начинает болтать о новичках, пока Кей бережно лелеет маленький огонек в груди, защищая его от ветра на крыше.

***  
Ойкава Тоору хитро смотрит на него.

— Итак, — начинает он, и Кей ерзает в кресле. — С тех пор, как ты последний раз был у меня на шоу, многое изменилось. Популярная дорама, восстановленная дружба с нашей мисс Очарование… 

Кей думает, что Ойкава не знает и половины.

— Да, мне повезло, что я получил роль в такой великолепной дораме.

— А по слухам, это дораме повезло, что тебя взяли на роль. Вы с Куроо Тецуро оба выдвинуты на одну и ту же номинацию Никкан Гран-при. Каково это, соревноваться с другом?

— Конечно, я хочу победить. — Ойкава удивленно моргает, а потом смеется, словно ему искренне весело, и зрители смеются вместе с ним. Атмосфера на шоу сегодня совсем не такая, как в прошлый раз. 

— Все говорят о песне, которую вы выложили на вашем новом аккаунте. Совместная работа, так?

— Мы собираемся и дальше вместе записывать музыку, — говорит Кей, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Сегодня Ойкава не кажется пугающим, просто любопытным. Кей вполне справляется, пусть ему это и не особо по душе. — Надеемся, она понравится нашим слушателям.

— Ого! — Ойкава усмехается. — Осторожнее, Ледяной Принц. Ты заговорил, как настоящий айдол.

— Не дай бог, — сухо говорит Кей, снова вызывая у Ойкавы удивленный смех, прежде чем продюсер подает сигнал для перерыва на рекламу. 

***  
Куроо лениво вытягивается поперек кровати Кея; смазка пачкает бедра и поблескивает на свежих царапинах и метках, розовеющих на коже. Он выглядит так уютно, что Кей пробирается по краю кровати, чтобы устроиться в оставленном ему пространстве. Куроо сразу просовывает ногу между его, наклоняется поцеловать и, немного промахнувшись, оставляет влажный след возле рта. 

— Есть планы на вечер? — хрипло спрашивает он. Куроо всегда говорит слишком много, ничего удивительного, что иногда голос подводит.

— Нет. А что?

— Сегодня ко мне придет кое-кто. — Куроо обнимает Кея ногой за бедра, притягивая ближе. — Акааши, Бокуто и, может быть, Кенма, правда, не уверен, что его удастся оторвать от MapleStory. — Он наклоняет голову так, что они соприкасаются лбами. — Пойдем? Бокуто уже достал ныть. Если хочешь, можешь пригласить Ямагучи.

Кей смотрит на Куроо сквозь ресницы.

— Как хочешь, — говорит он и получает в награду счастливую улыбку Куроо. Он начинает привыкать к тому, что готов пойти на многое, лишь бы стать ее причиной. — Твои друзья такие шумные.

— Я тоже шумный.

— Не всегда. Ты умеешь быть и тихим.

— А ты иногда бываешь громким. — Куроо играет бровями, и Кей подумывает, не спихнуть ли его с кровати. Но вместо этого запускает пальцы в волосы Куроо, и тот урчит, подставляясь под прикосновение.

Громко звонит телефон, и Кей тянется за ним свободной рукой. Смотрит на экран, проверяя, кто это, и удивленно моргает.

— Что-то важное? — спрашивает Куроо, забрасывая руку ему на живот.

— Мой брат, — говорит Кей, выпутывая пальцы из вечно лохматых волос.

— Ответишь? — он знает, что Куроо ничего такого не имеет в виду, но слышит насмешку, и в том числе поэтому решается встретить проблему лицом к лицу.

— Да, — отвечает Кей, глядя на озорную улыбку Куроо и уверенный взгляд сияющих золотом глаз. На самом деле это Куроо похож на светлячка, думает он. Кей принимает звонок и повторяет: — Да?


End file.
